ALTER
by Raputopu
Summary: Universitas Scouting Legion tidak seperti tempat manapun di dunia ini, kecuali wujud bangunan suram tanpa kehidupan dan warna, tempat di mana derajat manusia dipermainkan serendah binatang. Suatu fragmen dari kejahatan genosida yang tidak manusiawi, berlandaskan otoritas dan tangan tiran milik seorang pemimpin arogan. Diceritakan lewat sudut pandang seorang mahasiswa pemberontak.
1. Part I: Eren

Part I: **_Eren_**

Namaku Eren.

Aku berjalan menerobos lorong lobi Universitas Scouting Legion yang diterangi lampu neon dengan bunyi korslet pelan di tiap kedipan. Langit-langitnya didesain rendah dengan pipa-pipa pendingin berkarat yang melintas tidak karuan. Bulir air yang merembes melalui sela-sela pipa penyambung terus menetes statis dan membuat genangan kecil di beberapa tempat. Bunyi dentuman langkah sepatuku dapat terdengar jelas menggema konstan di balik dinding keramik yang berlumut dengan warna kehitaman. Almameterku terasa sepuluh kali lipat lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ranselku juga terasa berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih berat dari seharusnya.

Aku dapat mendengar jelas detak jantungku yang memompa cepat pada saat ini. Setidaknya aku berharap dapat terus terjaga hingga beberapa jam ke depan, atau beberapa bulan ke depan.

Di ujung lorong, terdapat tiga orang mahasiswa yang sedang berdiri menunggu giliran. Berdiri di sebelah pintu aliminum dan bertugas mencegat para mahasiswa tersebut agar tidak masuk, adalah petugas berkepala gundul dan kabut kehitaman di sekitar mata besarnya yang keriput akibat penuaan.

Begitu melihat sosokku yang baru datang, dia langsung berteriak marah.

"Hei! Anak baru! Cepat ke sini!"

Kepala tiga mahasiswa itu kontan menoleh dan mendelik ke arahku.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi kian mempercepat langkah untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Bukan karena takut, tapi murni karena merasa bersalah. Para mahasiswa baru itu berdiri di sini bukan tanpa alasan. Mereka sedang menunggu salah satu anggotanya yang datang terlambat akibat bangun kesiangan.

Dan itu aku.

Aku berdiri di barisan paling belakang dan petugas itu terlihat tidak mengacuhkanku. Aku berdiri diam dan mulai mendengarkan ucapan dari si petugas yang berteriak lantang.

"Kalian adalah mahasiswa baru di Universitas Scouting Legion! Kalian semua berdiri di sini atas catatan kriminal yang kami terima! Kami ada di sini untuk mendidik manusia-manusia tak berguna dengan mental dan moral yang rusak seperti kalian agar bisa berubah menjadi manusia berkarakter kuat dan berkualitas! Kami tidak akan lembut pada anak-anak pemalas, penakut, manja, apalagi yang _tidak disiplin_!"

Kata-kata itu jelas ditujukan padaku yang sedang menunduk.

"Pendidikan di tempat ini keras dan dikendalikan oleh para pengajar kami yang bertangan dingin! Kalian tidak akan pernah keluar dari tempat ini dengan mudah setelah menjalani berbagai macam sesi hukuman dan pembelajaran hingga kalian dinyatakan lulus dan bergabung dengan kepolisian militer! Tidak ada tempat yang aman—"

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan kuncir satu yang memiliki wajah manis dan sedang berdiri satu langkah di depanku terlihat tak mengacuhkan ceramah sang petugas. Dia tiba-tiba berbalik ke arahku dan menawarkan sesuatu yang berwarna kecokelatan.

"Mau kentang?" tanyanya ramah.

Beruntung petugas berkulit legam itu sedang tidak melihat kami berdua. Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng pelan sambil sambil membisikkan 'terima kasih'.

"Keamanan di institusi ini sangat ketat dan jangan harap bisa kabur! Hal itu hanya akan membuat kalian berada lebih lama di tempat ini!"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan pelan lewat mulut.

"ADA PERTANYAAN?"

Baik diriku maupun ketiga orang ini tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Baik! Kalian akan diantarkan menuju aula penerimaan mahasiswa baru dan menerima predikat sebagai mahasiswa-mahasiswa dari Universitas Scouting Legion!" serunya lantang. "Namaku Keith Shadis dan aku adalah pembimbing kalian selama masa orientasi! Kalian baru saja melanggar aturan kedisiplinan, maka aku akan membawa kalian pada hukuman kalian yang pertama!"

Aku meremas kencang permukaan fabrik celana _jeans-_ku.

Tangan Keith Shadis terangkat dan meraih salah satu gagang dari dual pintu aluminium yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat.

"Para mahasiswa baru, selamat datang di Universitas Scouting Legion!"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan seketika aroma-aroma kriminal yang kuat menguar pekat dari dalam sana. Jantungku berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika mendengar suara-suara pengajar yang membentak-bentak dari arah aula. Adrenalinku terpacu drastis dan dapat kulihat raut-raut ketakutan yang terpancar dari wajah teman-temanku ketika pintu itu terbuka. Aku tak bisa lari lagi. Aku ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya dan menghapus ingatan ini.

Namun entah mengapa ini terasa pantas. Semua ini adalah imbalannya.

Ya. Inilah tempat kami sekarang. Di sinilah kami seharusnya berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ALTER_**

_a fanfiction by Raputopu_

**_Shingeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isayama_**

_warning: AU, OOC, typo, mature content_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hukuman ini tidak terlalu buruk.

Aku pikir kami akan disuruh memberi makan beruang di lantai bawah tanah atau mendapat cambukan sepuluh kali di punggung. Keith Shadis jelas mempunyai selera humor yang bagus, namun tidak pada tempatnya.

"Membersihkan toilet? Oh, hebat."

Nada sarkastik itu meluncur dari pria berambut pirang dengan wajah seperti kuda berekspresi kaku, teman satu kelompokku. "Jaeger, semua ini salahmu." Geramnya sambil membersihkan sela-sela keramik yang berlumut.

Aku mendengus dan berusaha tetap fokus pada pekerjaanku, membersihkan lantai keramik. Toilet ini tak lebih seperti kandang sapi yang karam di samudera Pasifik bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada ruangan di Universitas Scouting Legion yang memanjakan mata. Semuanya seperti penjara bawah tanah yang tak terurus. Banyak fasilitas yang sudah rusak dan tidak layak pakai lagi, namun tidak pernah ada yang mengusulkan rekonstruksi ulang pada gedung ini, sekalipun itu Dekan kami. Suasananya jelas dirancang agar memberi efek psikologis bagi para mahasiswanya. Wilayah Universitas Scouting Legion terletak di tengah-tengah hutan dan dikelilingi rawa. Kabut-kabut akan memenuhi areal gedung setiap saat. Serangan kabut paling parah adalah pukul lima sore hingga tengah malam. Kabut akan menjadi tebal sekali dan jarak pandang yang tercipta hanya sekitar satu meter.

Setelah melewati aula yang ramai oleh ribuan mahasiswa baru, kami akhirnya dibawa menuju toilet yang terletak di sebelah Barat barisan kursi. Aku lihat, dari jumlah keseluruhan mahasiswa kriminal yang masuk Universitas Scouting Legion tahun ini ada sekitar dua puluh persen mahasiswa tambahan yang diterima dari kuota tahun lalu. Hal ini membuktikan maraknya kejahatan yang ditimbulkan oleh anak di bawah umur kian pesat selang beberapa tahun terakhir. Setiap anak yang memiliki catatan kriminal tertentu di sekolahnya akan dikirimkan ke tempat ini ketika sudah lulus. Solusi pemerintah agar kebijakan ini berlangsung lancar sesuai rencana adalah: ditiadakannya pungutan bayaran. Strategi yang berani untuk menghapus kriminalitas di negeri ini.

Selain itu, kejanggalan lain yang terlihat adalah jumlah petugas keamanan yang berdiri membentengi tiap baris kursi juga lebih banyak dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya; dulu aku sempat melihat liputannya di televisi. Alat-alat keamanan yang melekat di tangan-tangan mereka juga jauh lebih sadis. Sejauh mataku melihat, hanya alat-alat setrum yang terlihat paling manusiawi ketimbang senjata lain.

Melihat kami berempat yang digiring masuk ke toilet, pandangan para mahasiswa itu berubah drastis dari jinak menjadi bengis. Seluruh almameter mereka berwarna hitam. Hampir setiap bagian dari gedung ini didesain dengan warna suram. Para pengajar pun memakai warna hitam. Seolah-olah memang warna itulah yang pantas untuk disandingkan dengan tempat ini.

Panjang lorong toilet yang kami hadapi ada sekitar enam meter. Ada empat pintu _wc_dan empat wastafel serta kaca besar di atas tempat cuci tangan yang menggelap oleh debu kehitaman. Ini adalah toilet perempuan.

Beruntung Keith sedang tidak mengawasi. Tadi dia berlari ke arah kerumunan kursi aula dan menghampiri dua mahasiswa yang terlibat adu pukul. Pada saat itu salah satu petugas keamanan berpakaian hitam dengan pelindung kepala berwarna senada, baru saja hendak menyetrum kedua mahasiswa itu, tepat setelah kedua kawannya ikut membantu dan mengunci pergerakan liar mahasiswa tersebut. Mereka adalah anggota dari Kepolisian Militer. Para anak-anak baru itu menjerit dan meronta meminta kebebasan. Aku tidak tahu nama alat yang digunakan itu, tapi aku tahu fungsi utamanya adalah untuk penyiksaan dan memberi efek jera. Keith berlari menghampiri mereka dan berusaha melerai. Dia terlihat mengatakan sesuatu pada petugas keamanan itu dan berusaha menenangkan mereka. Aku menegak ludah.

Jelas alat itu adalah awal perkenalan dari kehadiran alat-alat penyiksaan yang lain, yang mungkin akan dipasangkan pada kami kelak. Beruntung hukuman kami kali ini hanya membersihkan toilet. Setidaknya hal itu tidak akan memberikan bekas luka fisik.

Karena di kelompok kami hanya ada satu wanita, maka kami berniat membagi tugas. Aku dan pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut pirang akan bekerja di toilet pria. Sebaliknya pria kurus berwajah kuda dan si gadis penyelundup kentang akan mengurus di bagian toilet wanita. Tapi pada akhirnya si pria kurus itu meluncurkan protes karena tidak mau bekerja dengan wanita.

"Bagaimana jika kita berempat menyelesaikan toilet wanita dulu, lalu ke toilet pria, bersama-sama?" usulnya kemudian.

Tidak ada yang mencela, atau memang pada dasarnya malas. Sehingga pada akhirnya kami semua mengangguk setuju.

Aku dan si pria kurus itu mengurus lantai dan dindingnya. Si gadis berambut cokelat dengan mata berbinar itu yang mengurus wastafel dan cermin. Sementara teman kami yang lain, si pria bertubuh besar berambut pirang dengan wajah kaku itu yang akan mengurus toilet.

"Kita belum bersekolah dan sudah menerima hukuman pertama. Ini awal yang buruk." ujar pria bertubuh besar yang berkata dari dalam toilet.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan." ujar gadis berkuncir satu. Dari semua mahasiswa baru yang kulihat semenjak menginjakkan kaki ke tempat terkutuk ini, hanya dia yang kelihatan tidak memiliki beban hidup di wajahnya.

"Kita sudah kenal, Sasha." potong sang pria jelmaan kuda sambil terus memainkan kain lapnya di lantai.

"Maksudku bukan kau, Jean." Gadis bernama Sasha itu mendengus, membuang muka sehingga kuncirannya menari. "Hei, pria kloset, siapa namamu?"

Tiba-tiba kepala dengan rambut pirang menyembul dari pintu toilet dengan wajah kebingungan. "Aku?" Dia berusaha memperjelas. "Aku Reiner."

Dan sebelum Sasha memanggilku dengan sebutan 'pria lantai toilet' atau julukan sebangsanya, aku buru-buru memperkenalkan diri. "Eren Jaeger."

"Membersihkan toilet? Oh, hebat. Jaeger, semua ini salahmu." Jean menggeram tertahan sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Sampah.

Seolah menulikan telinganya atau memang pada dasarnya malas merespon Jean, gadis bernama Sasha itu berkata, "Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian sehingga bisa berakhir di sini?" tanya Sasha. "Sebagai pembuka aku akan bercerita." Gadis itu menarik napas pendek dan menghembuskannya dengan menghayati. "Aku mencuri satu karung kentang."

Pria bertampang kuda mendecih. "Lihat saja gelangnya. Jika warnanya hijau, dia melakukan kejahatan ringan. Kuning, kejahatan biasa. Dan merah untuk kejahatan berat."

Sasha kontan melihat ke arahku dan langsung mendelik kala matanya turun melihat warna gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sama halnya pula dengan Jean. Lelaki itu langsung mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak. Yeah, sejak awal dia memang sudah terlihat tidak senang dengan kehadiranku. Lain halnya pula dengan Reiner, dia mengeluarkan separuh badannya dari dalam toilet dan langsung melihat ke arahku. Aku melihat di tangannya melingkar gelang kuning.

Begitu melihat warna gelangku, ekspresinya berubah menjadi sama seperti Sasha dan Jean.

"Eren, apa yang pernah kau perbuat?" tanyanya syok. Dia menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya untuk sekedar melihatku yang masih sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa kotoran yang melekat di dinding dan tidak memperdulikan sekitar.

Aku memilih diam sejenak. Penuturan Jean memang tidak salah. Setiap mahasiswa yang terkurung di sini akan diberikan gelang dengan warna sesuai tingkat kejahatan yang pernah mereka lakukan. Jean dan Sasha, adalah pemilik gelang hijau. Orang yang melakukan tipe kejahatan ringan. Perlakuannya pun akan berbeda. Asramanya pun terpisah. Mereka si pemilik gelang hijau akan memiliki akses yang mudah untuk keluar dari tempat ini jika terus berkelakuan baik.

Gelang kuning. Gelang kejahatan biasa. Tergolong pula kejahatan berat yang tidak disengaja atau karena keterpaksaan. Orang-orang yang memakai gelang ini biasanya adalah perampok, penculik, atau pembuat kerusuhan yang tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa. Pembunuh bayaran juga dapat mengenakan gelang ini, dengan catatan harus memakai gelang merah selama enam belas bulan pertama dan lulus menjalani terapi khusus. Biasanya jarang sekali ada pemilik gelang kuning yang turun derajat menjadi pemilik gelang hijau. Sebaliknya akan ada banyak sekali gelang kuning yang berubah menjadi merah.

Gelang terakhir, gelang dengan tingkatan paling tinggi. Gelang merah. Gelang untuk menandai pelaku kejahatan berat. Kejahatan yang entah disengaja maupun terencana. Pembunuhan, teror, pemerkosaan, pengedaran narkoba, transaksi penjualan manusia, maupun tindak anarkis lain seperti pem-bom-an atau pengerusakan tempat-tempat umum. Konspirasi dan sindikat bawah tanah juga dipastikan akan mengenakan gelang ini. Para pemilik gelang merah akan mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dan biasanya memiliki jatah waktu lebih lama untuk berada di sini ketimbang pemilik gelang lain. Sangat mudah untuk dimasukkan ke sel penyiksaan hingga hukuman mati.

Gelang yang terakhir adalah yang melingkar di tanganku.

"Gelangmu merah, Eren." kata Sasha, bergidik. Aku tahu dia takut. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi ngeri yang mewarnai wajahnya.

"Tampangnya saja seperti psikopat." timpal Jean.

Berbanding terbalik dengan perlakuan brengsek dari Jean, Reiner malah terlihat berusaha menghiburku. "M-mungkin mereka salah memberikan warna. Mungkin stok gelang hijau sudah habis."

Mereka kini terlihat tidak fokus pada pekerjaan mereka. Mata mereka terus menelanjangiku. Pandangan aneh mereka sudah cukup menjadi tekanan. Aku sudah sering mengalami hal seperti ini. Aku membanting lap dan mendengus. Akhirnya aku bangkit berdiri dan memutuskan meninggalkan mereka lalu pergi ke toilet satunya. "Biar aku yang mengurus toilet sebelah." kataku pendek. Dan tidak ada yang berusaha menghentikanku.

Sebelum keluar dari pintu, aku sempat mendengar Sasha berceletuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian pernah mendengar nama Levi di sini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berada di toilet pria tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Setidaknya di sini masih terlihat sedikit lebih 'bersih' ketimbang toilet wanita. Dan di sini tidak ada pengganggu.

Itu poin pentingnya.

Aku berjalan menuju ke balik pintu dan mengambil ember dan kain pel yang tersedia. Aku meletakkan ember di ujung lorong dan mulai mengepel ujung koridor dengan perlahan. Samar-samar dari arah aula terdengar pidato bernada diktator yang menggema.

"_Kalian punya dua pilihan berada di sini! Berusaha menjadi lebih baik dan berguna bagi rakyat dan negara atau: dipenjara dan menerima siksaan! Kami juga tidak akan segan-segan memberlakukan hukuman mati bagi yang membangkang! Kalian berada di sini untuk dipoles menjadi manusia yang lebih baik dan berguna! Bukan seperti sampah masyarakat atau bangkai busuk yang kerjanya hanya mengganggu ketentraman manusia!"_

Seteleh mendengar kalimat barusan ada sesuatu yang terbakar di dalam hatiku. Meletup-letup dan memercik di ulu hati, seakan gejolak itu terus memaksa keluar. Mimpi burukku. Dan hal itu membuatku menyeringai miris.

Bunyi air keran yang mengalir dan bunyi tetesan air di langit-langit sejak tadi membuat hormon di kantung kemihku berkontraksi. Seingatku aku belum buang air kecil sejak pagi tadi, dan ruang kantung kemihku tidak sebesar yang aku duga.

Aku meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaanku dan masuk ke dalam salah satu toilet. Bau-bau busuknya seketika menyerang hiduku. Dindingnya terlihat jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang toilet wanita, seperti ada grafiti dari tinja manusia. Airnya pun terlihat tidak berfungsi. Dan aku baru ingat kalau aku juga belum buang air besar sejak kemarin.

Berada di sekolah ini malah membuatku semakin kacau.

Aku menutup pintu dan menatap klosetnya yang dipenuhi kotoran menghitam dan menggumpal. Bahkan rasanya aku tidak mau menempelkan kulitku ke permukaan itu.

Setelah buang air kecil, aku merasa bebanku terangkat sedikit demi sedikit. Dan sekarang, saatnya membuang kotoran lain dari ususku.

Bisa buang air besar setelah dihadapkan pada masalah adalah anugerah yang sederhana. Suatu kesenangan tersendiri yang membuatku merasa seperti di rumah. Buang air besar mungkin dipandang sebagai hal sepele yang menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari umat manusia. Namun untuk di saat-saat dan tempat seperti ini, bisa buang air besar dengan tenang adalah suatu potongan kebahagiaan yang memberikan kepuasan.

_Brak!_

Aku mendengar pintu toilet pria menjeblak terbuka dengan keras, dan kontan aku tersentak kaget. Setelahnya terdengar daun pintu yang berayun kencang dengan bunyi besi yang berkarat dan menghantam keras dinding keramik. Aku tersentak kedua kalinya. Bunyinya seperti mobil yang ringsek akibat tabrakan keras. Aku berusaha diam dan menanjamkan indera pendengaran. Pintu itu terdengar terus berayun pelan untuk menghabiskan energi potensial yang tersisa, dan bersama itu pula terdengarnya suara langkah kaki sepatu yang berjalan memasuki toilet.

_Oh, tidak._Aku menegak ludah, dan tanpa sadar meremas celanaku sendiri._Siapapun dia, aku harap itu bukan Keith,_pikirku. Karena aku ditugaskan di sini untuk membersihkan toilet, bukannya buang air besar.

Suara itu terdengar semakin dekat dan sedang berjalan ke arahku. Langkahnya semakin pelan ketika berada di dekat pintu terakhir. Aku menahan napas. _Jangan Keith, jangan Keith, jangan Keith. Siapapun, asal jangan Keith!_

Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat dan menggigit bibir. Berharap itu bukan Keith. Berharap suara langkah kaki itu milik siapapun asal jangan Keith. Aku tidak mau menerima hukuman tambahan. Membersihkan toilet sudah cukup untuk merendahkan harkat dan martabat. Tujuanku setelah membersihkan toilet adalah mengikuti masa orientasi, bukan hukuman sesi kedua.

Yang aku sadari selanjutnya, perlahan-lahan bunyi langkah itu menghilang bersama tetesan air yang menggenangi sudut toilet. Tidak ada lagi suara sepatu yang bergema di dalam toilet. Tidak ada lagi yang berjalan menghampiri toiletku. Tidak ada lagi suara langkah kaki yang mencurigakan. Aku merasa orang itu sudah keluar, walau sebenarnya aku juga tidak yakin. Tanpa sadar, hembusan lega meluncur dari mulutku.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian aku menyadari, semua suara-suara di toilet ini menghilang tanpa bekas. Tidak ada bunyi keran air yang mengalir, tidak ada bunyi tetesan air yang jatuh di genangan, tidak ada bunyi langkah atau suara-suara mencurigakan yang lain.

Apa dia sudah per—

_Brak!_

Pintu di hadapanku menjeblak terbuka dan menghantam lututku. Aku tersentak kaget dan menjerit tertahan. Cepat-cepat aku naikkan celanaku hingga ke paha. Refleks aku mundur beberapa sentimeter ketika melihat ada sesosok orang yang berdiri di depan pintu _wc_sedang mengangkat lututnya. _Orang itu pasti menendang pintu ini_, pikirku cepat. Aku cepat-cepat mengambil tisu toilet dan membersihkan sisa-sisa lengket yang masih melekat.

"Oi," katanya dengan suara datar. "Keluar, bocah."

Nada otoritas dalam suaranya membuatku mendongak tanpa sadar dan melihat wajahnya. Itu bukan Keith.

Tingginya sama sepertiku dan tubuhnya disandarkan malas pada pinggir pintu yang lapuk. Di sela-sela bibirnya terselip rokok yang masih menyala. Kulitnya yang berpendar pucat berwarna senada dengan dinding-dinding keramik di sekitarnya. Seluruh atribut yang melekat pada dirinya berwarna hitam, seperti warna utama di Universitas ini. Rambutnya hitam legam dan lurus dengan potongan belah samping yang meluncur hingga bagian atas daun telinga. Tampaknya dia memberikan cukuran _skinny_pada rambutnya dan hanya menyisakan sisa-sisa rambut itu untuk tetap berada di sana.

Bentuk matanya meruncing dengan tatapan malas yang kelewat batas, seakan menghujam lurus ke dalam mataku. Nampak genangan menghitam di bawah kedua matanya. Berbanding kontras dengan warna kulit yang menyala. Hidungnya terpatri sempurna menjadi bentuk mancung yang menawan. Bibirnya yang tipis langsung berdecak tak sabaran ketika melihat ekspresiku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupaku sekarang. Tetapi ada suatu aura di dalam bola mata jelaganya yang membuatku sendi-sendiku lumpuh seketika.

Dia mendesah melihatku yang tak berkutik. "Baiklah, jika kau memang mau kita melakukannya berdua." katanya kalem sambil membuang puntung rokoknya ke lantai basah.

"T-tunggu. Apa yang mau anda lakukan?" tanyaku, entah berani, atau murni refleks, atau murni bodoh.

Dia memandangku sesaat, meneliti wajahku dengan sayatan bola mata hitamnya yang berkilat. Orang itu mengangkat tangan dan memperlihatkan botol sabunnya. "Kalau bawa ini biasanya mau ngapain? Tidak ada wanita di asrama pria. Hanya toilet satu-satunya tempat yang tidak diawasi kamera _CCTV."_

Aku tercekat. _Orang ini._Dan dia juga mengenakan gelang merah. Tapi ada dua buah.

Melihatku yang tercengang, dia kembali bertanya, "Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau belum pernah melakukannya." katanya kalem sambil berusaha memasuki toilet dan menyingkirkan kakiku dengan kakinya.

"M-maaf, tapi aku di sini duluan. Biarkan aku menggunakan toilet ini terlebih dahulu." kataku berusaha membela diri ketika tubuhnya melintas menuju sudut toilet.

Dia nampak seolah tidak mendengarkan perkataanku. Atau memang pada dasarnya dia punya sifat keras kepala dan tidak peduli. Sebagai gantinya dia sibuk membuka tutup botol sabun dengan jempol kirinya dan menggunakan tangan yang lain untuk melepaskan kaitan kancing celana. "Kau keberatan jika aku meminta bantuan?"

Orang ini benar-benar serius. Aku berusaha tidak perduli dan fokus pada duniaku sendiri. Teritorialku harus terjaga karena aku yang pertama kali tiba di sini. Tanpa suara, aku bergeming dan tetap kokoh pada pendirian.

Tapi sedetik kemudian imanku teruji. Semuanya terjadi ketika aku mendengar gesekan kain dan kulit yang kentara ketika celananya diturunkan. Suaranya langsung memenuhi ruang otakku. Dan tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak memprediksikannya, ada sesuatu yang mencengkeram kuat dan menarik tanganku dengan cepat hingga tubuhku terikut olehnya. Sebelum aku sadar, ujung jariku sudah menyentuh permukaan kulit yang tebal dan kasar. Aku melihat miliknya sekilas.

Refleks aku menarik kembali tanganku dan menjerit tertahan.

Wajahku memerah padam. "Baik! Baik! Aku keluar. Aku akan keluar dari sini" ujarku membuang muka dan mengatur napas. Sial. Kita ini sesama lelaki, _apa yang merasukimu, Eren_? Aku menaikkan celana dan berusaha keras agar areal privatku tidak terlihat. Telingaku mendengar bunyi cairan lengket yang menari-nari dan memenuhi ruang sempit. Suara mengerikan itu terdengar jelas tepat tiga puluh sentimeter di sebelah telingaku.

Dia memang apatis dan tebal muka. Bagai dikejar setan, aku langsung membuka pintu tanpa pamit dan meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam sana. Entah mengapa berkumpul dengan Jean dan kelompokku di toilet sebelah rasanya lebih baik ketimbang satu ruangan dengan jenis manusia seperti ini.

Aku mengambil ember dan kain pel yang masih bersandar di dinding lalu cepat-cepat membawanya keluar.

Ketika aku hendak menyentuh gagang pintu yang dingin, aku membeku sesaat saat mendengar suara yang dingin dan berat dari dalam toilet, berkata dengan suara serak dan sedikit berteriak, namun getar suaranya terdengar dalam seperti tenggelam di dasar tengah lautan yang gelap, menghilang bersama kabut hitam dan badai kuat, dan entah mengapa terdengar jelas berdengung statis di dalam gendang telinga. Suara itu adalah _miliknya_.

"_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi,_merah_.Dan pada saat itu kau akan berlutut di antara kedua kakiku dan memberi _oral_._"

Aku berharap tuli pada detik itu juga.

.

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah Levi adalah mahasiswa terlama di sini? Dia tidak pernah lulus-lulus sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kan?"

Aku mendengar suara Jean dari dalam toilet wanita. Berutung mereka tidak sedang membicarakanku. Aku membuka pintu dan menerobos toilet tanpa bersuara. Ekspresiku saat ini pastinya terlihat kaku dan kejang, tetapi mereka terlihat tidak menggubrisnya. Pastinya ini gara-gara sikapku tadi.

"Ya, sebelas tahun jika ditambah tahun ini. Kudengar dia tidak memiliki keluarga lagi." kata Sasha ketika membersihkan kotoran permen karet di sudut cermin. "Karena dia yang membunuh seluruh keluarganya." katanya pelan dengan nada sedih dan mata sayu. Dan gadis itu adalah yang pertama menyadari kehadiranku. "Oh! Hai, Eren!" sahutnya sambil melambaikan kain lap.

Aku berusaha tersenyum ramah. Kini tidak ada pilihan lain selain membuka zona nyamanku untuk mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Pesan yang disampaikan ibuku ketika aku berumur delapan tahun adalah: Pelajaran pertama, jika pergi ke tempat-tempat baru, cari teman yang membuatmu nyaman. Sekalipun kelakuan mereka berujung tidak membuatmu nyaman, bisa menjadi teman ngobrol barang sebentar juga tidak apa-apa.

"Toilet sebelah sedang digunakan orang." kataku menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak bisa membersihkan dengan leluasa."

Aku mulai memasukkan ujung-ujung kain pel ke dalam ember.

"Oh, si anak kriminal datang juga akhirnya." senandung Jean.

Mataku mendelik. Kuharap kepalan tanganku bisa menghancurkan wajahnya suatu saat.

"Abaikan saja si _JeanBoy_ itu, Eren. Dia memang seperti itu sejak lahir." kata Sasha dengan gelak tawa.

"Hei, jangan sebut-sebut nama itu di depan orang lain!"

Namun tampaknya Sasha tetap berpihak padaku. "Nah, Eren," katanya. "Karena kita akan menjadi satu tim untuk tujuh hari ke depan, mungkin kita bisa saling bertukar pikiran, misalnya bercerita mengenai tempat ini atau alasan yang membuatmu berada di tempat ini."

Jelas dia sedang berusaha memancingku lebih jauh. Mungkin masih penasaran dengan maksud dari warna gelang ini. Usahanya jelas terbaca.

"Tempat ini—" ada jeda singkat yang menahan kalimatku. "Tempat ini tak lebih seperti gedung tinggi abu-abu dan kerjanya hanya menampung mahasiswa pengangguran tanpa SPP."

Sasha tergelak. "Tempat ini tidak terlalu buruk." ujarnya. "Yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini." ralatnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian timbul sedikit raut penyesalan di wajahnya setelah berkata demikian. "Atau mungkin saja kita belum menemukan neraka Scouting Legion yang sebenarnya." ucapnya meringis.

"Orang-orang seperti Levi-lah yang membuat tempat ini terlihat buruk." Jean menambahkan. Sekilas dia menatap gelangku kembali. Pastinya dia sedang berusaha menyindirku juga.

"Tempat ini memang sudah buruk sejak awal, Jean. Aku mengurung diri tiga hari di kamar ketika diberi surat undangan dari sini." balas Sasha tidak terima.

"Levi?" aku menyebut rangkaian huruf itu tanpa sadar. Nama itu terdengar asing di telingaku. Dari semua cerita-cerita yang pernah kudengar melalui kabar burung tentang keberadaan Universitas ini, hanya cerita mengenai Levi yang tidak sampai di telingaku. Apa dia orang baru?

"_Tuan dan Nyonya Brauss yang terhormat, putri anda telah resmi terdaftar dalam catatan mahasiswa di Universitas Scouting Legion. Kami menunggu kehadiran anda dan putri anda dalam pertemuan orangtua mahasiswa tiga hari setelah surat ini diterima."_ucapnya sambil menirukan isi surat resmi yang pernah ia terima dengan wajah mendramatisir.

Masih merasa baru dengan nama itu, aku langsung meminta penjelasan.

"Siapa itu Levi?" Fokusku pada pada kain pel terusik akibat rasa ingin tahuku.

"Kau tidak tahu Levi?" Jean terlihat mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan wajahnya sepuluh kali lipat menjadi lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya.

"Eren, hal pertama yang harus kau ketahui ketika diundang ke tempat ini adalah: _mencari tahu siapa yang namanya Levi._Seluruh mahasiswa tiap angkatan seharusnya sudah tahu dengan aturan sakral itu."

"Aku tidak tahu." balasku singkat. "Bisa kalian ceritakan bagaimana sosok Levi itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"_Well,"_Jean membuka suara. "Dulunya dia adalah mahasiswa pertama di Universitas ini, tepatnya sampai sekarang. Dia memakai gelang merah karena perbuatannya. Sama sepertimu." Jean tak pernah kehabisan akal untuk menyindirku. "Dia pernah membantai lima keluarga dalam semalam, melawan Kepolisian Militer, dan melakukan teror genosida ketika berumur enam belas tahun. Bayangkan saja." Murni refleks, aku menegak ludah. Itu umurku sekarang.

Jean melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya karena ada anak-anak seperti Levi-lah sehingga Universitas ini didirikan. Empat tahun kemudian Universitas Scouting Legion resmi dibangun dan menjadi institusi yang bekerja di bawah pemerintahan. Idealnya pemilik gelang merah seperti Levi akan keluar dalam waktu lima atau enam tahun, khusus bagi yang terberat."

Aku meringis. "Apa yang membuat Levi tidak keluar dari tempat ini sampai sekarang?" tanyaku dengan suara serak.

"Bayangkan saja. Jika dia keluar dari tempat ini, entah jadi apa dia di luar sana."

"Apa dia pernah melakukan kejahatan di dalam Universitas?" Aku semakin menggebu-gebu untuk mengorek identitasnya.

"Itulah yang membuat namanya terkenal." balas Reiner yang sedikit berteriak akibat terkurung di dalam toilet. "Dua puluh Polisi Militer, tujuh pengajar tetap, dan tiga puluh tiga mahasiswa."

"Mereka kenapa?"

"Mati di tangan Levi." Jean membalas singkat. Aku tersedak napasku sendiri. "Dan itu yang ketahuan." tambah Jean dengan berat hati.

Orang itu sakit jiwa. "Kenapa tidak dihukum mati saja?" protesku.

"Kami semua juga berpikir demikian, Eren. Namun Dekan kita sepertinya berpikiran lain." sahut Jean sambil mendengus dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, katanya Dekan kita memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Levi." jelasnya sambil mengorek lumut yang mengering di sela-sela lantai keramik.

Aku menggeleng tak percaya. Rasanya kata-kata yang hendak keluar dari mulutku lenyap seketika. Tidak ada komentar yang bisa meluncur untuk saat ini. Apapun yang terjadi dan di manapun aku berada, jelas orang yang bernama Levi itu harus aku hindari. Jika aku ingin terus hidup atau minimal mengurangi masa tahananku di penjara berkedok Universitas ini, hal-hal esensial seperti inilah yang harus kuperhatikan.

Atau bisa kumanfaatkan di saat-saat aku terjepit.

"Dan isunya, sekarang dia adalah kepala asrama pria pemilik gelang merah dan kuning. Sebaiknya kalian berdua berhati-hati." bisik Jean.

"Sial." aku mengerang tanpa sadar.

"Apa-apaan itu?" sahut Reiner. "Oh! Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat mendapatkan gelang hijau."

Strategi Reiner memang tepat. Namun tidak mampu pada memberi efek aman berkepanjangan.

Di wilayah Universitas Scouting Legion ada empat gedung asrama yang terletak di tiap-tiap arah mata angin. Gedung Utara adalah asrama pria pemilik gelang merah dan kuning. Bangunan itu tak ayal hasil eksperimen arsitektur gila yang nyasar. Bentuknya kotak suram, seperti benteng muram, diperkokoh kawat berduri dan jendela-jendela berterali besi yang sama. Terdiri dari enam lantai dengan jarak rapat. Dua lantai bawah akan didiami pemilik gelang kuning, dan sisanya adalah kamar untuk pemilik gelang merah. Satu kamar akan didiami dua hingga empat mahasiswa.

Gedung Timur adalah asrama putri pemilik gelang merah dan kuning, satu-satunya asrama dengan penghuni paling sedikit ketimbang asrama lain. Karena pada dasarnya tidak banyak wanita yang melakukan kejahatan berat. Kalaupun ada, pastinya mereka melakukan secara diam-diam dan bersih layaknya sifat wanita. Wujud kengerian dari gedungnya sendiri masih terpancar jelas seperti aura gelap dari gedung asrama pria di sebelahnya. Kepala asrama Gedung Timur sekarang adalah Mikasa Ackerman. Aku mengenal gadis itu lebih dulu bahkan sebelum aku mengetahui keberadaan gedung ini. Jangan tanya kenapa.

Gedung Selatan adalah asrama putri pemilik gelang hijau. Asrama yang paling ramai dan terlihat sedikit lebih berwarna ketimbang tiga asrama lain. Asrama itulah yang akan didiami Sasha. Biasanya penghuni Gedung Selatan akan timbul-tenggelam dan berganti silih waktu. Idealnya masa hukuman dan pembelajaran yang mereka terima jauh lebih singkat dari kami semua. Sekitar satu setengah atau dua tahun lamanya, maka sertifikat bebas akan tercetak, terkecuali jika mereka melawan petugas dan terpaksa mengenakan gelang kuning untuk tiga bulan ke depan.

Gedung Barat adalah asrama pria pemilik gelang hijau. Jean, sebagai si pemilik gelang hijau akan berada di sana. Atmosfer gedungnya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan asrama-asrama lain. Bedanya adalah anak-anak di Gedung Barat biasanya akan menjadi korban _bullying_dari Gedung Utara. Semua itu sudah seperti menjadi kebiasaan, sehingga banyak pria pemilik gelang hijau yang tidak tahan dan rela masuk ke anggota gelang kuning agar menjadi bagian mereka. Keputusan bodoh.

Masalahnya sekarang, aku akan berada di Gedung Utara dan tinggal bersama-sama dengan orang yang bernama Levi itu. Aku memang belum mengenal pasti kepribadiannya, namun menurut mahasiswa lain, orang itu harus dijauhi. Aku berharap bisa mendapat tempat tinggal di lantai yang berbeda dengan lantainya.

"Jean," panggilku pelan, "sampai sekarang aku belum mendapatkan gambaran dari sosok Levi yang sebenarnya. Dari ribuan mahasiswa yang tinggal di sini, bagaimana aku bisa membedakan sosoknya dengan mahasiswa lain? Apa dia punya ciri-ciri tersendiri? Misalnya tato atau luka-luka di tubuhnya?" tanyaku memastikan.

Jean menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Sebenarnya akan sulit menemukan Levi jika hanya ciri-ciri fisiknya yang menjadi peganganmu. Lagipula kabarnya banyak mahasiswa dari Gedung Utara yang meniru-niru gayanya. Kuakui untuk mencari sosoknya dengan fisik tak sempurna itu seperti mencari duri di tumpukan jerami."

"Tapi Levi punya ciri khas dan satu-satunya. Tidak ada mahasiswa yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu di tempat ini, kecuali dia." sahut Sasha, berusaha menghibur ketika melihat raut kekecewaanku.

"Yeah, ketimbang ciri khas, lebih pantas disebut hadiah dari pihak Universitas untuk 'prestasi'-nya itu." ucap Jean sarkastik.

"Apa itu?" aku menoleh.

Sasha masih sibuk mengelap kaca sambil berbicara pada refleksiku yang terpantul pada cermin. "Sangat mudah untuk membedakannya dengan orang lain, Eren. Jika kau sudah bertemu dengan orang seperti itu dari jarak jauh sekalipun, sebaiknya kau melarikan diri. Karena sekali dia melihat wajahmu, dia akan mengingatnya terus sampai kau keluar dari tempat ini."

"Ya, itu benar. Penting sekali untuk mengetahui ciri-cirinya agar bisa selamat di tempat ini. Ketimbang Kepolisian Militer, sosoknya berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih berbahaya." tambah Reiner.

"Apa ciri-cirinya?" desakku tidak sabar.

"Sederhana, Eren." kata Sasha. Aku menunggu. Dan ketika dua bibirnya terbuka, suaranya terdengar seperti datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh dan menusuk bagai panah. "_Dia memakai dua gelang merah_."

Aku terenyak. _Dua gelang merah_!

Ingatanku sontak melayang pada kejadian sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Dua gelang merah. Toilet pria. Sabun_. Alat vital._

Seketika aku berdiri mematung.

_Oh, tidak_.

Tubuhku mengeras seperti dilapisi es permanen yang tebal dan tanganku berhenti bergerak di udara. Seluruh sistem otakku berhenti bekerja dan napasku terhenti di tengah-tengah. Darah yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku membeku seketika.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa waktu yang bergulir di sekitarku mendadak berhenti berputar.

Orang itu Levi.

Aku termangu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

_Ya, Tuhan_—

Sendi-sendiku mati rasa.

—_itu alat vitalnya._

Alat vitalnya Levi.

Dan ketika aku masih tergagap dengan keberadaan fakta bahwa aku baru saja bertemu dengan Levi dan menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuhnya, pintu toilet wanita menjeblak terbuka dan di sana berdiri seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yang membuatku tersentak. Mataku membulat lebar dan jantungku seketika berhenti berdetak. Segalanya berlangsung cepat. Segala kegiatan seketika terhenti begitu muncul kehadiran orang itu.

"Eren?"

Di depan pintu, Mikasa Ackerman berdiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next:**

Part II:_**Eren**_

_**A/N:**_

Dikarenakan sejak kecil sudah dicekoki cerita-cerita seperti ini, sampai besar pun jadi berkeinginan untuk membuat versi saya sendiri. Dan baru sadar kalau nulis POV 1 itu ternyata bisa lebih cepat selesai dibandingkan POV 3. Hueeee, agak _cheesy._ Mudahan ceritanya nggak klise. Awalnya berjudul Alter Ego, tapi karena teringat dulu pernah nulis _fanfic_dengan judul yang sama tapi isi yang berbeda, jadi saya hapus 'Ego'nya. Bukannya Alter itu artinya semacam pertukaran atau menggantikan, ya? Jadi saya rasa maknanya sama aja dengan inti cerita.

**PS:** Maaf jika ada fakta-fakta yang menyimpang.

_Sign, Rapuh_


	2. Part II: Eren

Part II:******_Eren_**

Aku menatap ke luar jendela, memandangi refleksi wajahku yang diterpa bulir-bulir air hujan.

Di luar sana sedang hujan deras dan aku dapat melihat dari kejauhan sebuah rupa bangunan abu-abu yang didesain mirip penjara militer tengah diterpa gelombang badai yang kuat. Di sekitarnya nampak pohon-pohon ek suram tanpa daun yang menari liar bersama guyuran hujan. Gedung itu terlihat tinggi dan tak terkalahkan. Aura-aura gelap yang pekat terpancar kuat hampir pada tiap-tiap selanya. Seluruh wilayah bangunan itu diselimuti kabut tebal yang berjalan mundur dan saling mendorong. Di antara selubung kabut itu, terdapat beberapa burung nasar yang terbang liar dan sesekali terlihat menghilang. Sementara itu di wajah dinding gedungnya yang berjamur, aku dapat melihat jalar-jalar daun dari pohon dedalu yang merambat liar dan menutupi sebagian besar tembok seperti selubung hitam.

Itu Gedung Utara, asramaku nanti. Dan asrama Levi.

Suasana di sekitarku menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Setiap tarikan napas udara lembap yang kuhirup tersangkut di paru-paru. Untuk sekedar bernapas di Universitas Scouting Legion saja akan membuatku merasa terbenam di dalam lumpur hisap. Aku tidak tahu indera mana lagi yang akan disakiti oleh suasana mencekam di tempat ini.

Barisan di depanku mulai berjalan. Jumlah kami ada sekitar tiga puluh orang yang digiring berpasangan dalam diam. Lampu-lampu neon redup yang terpasang di sepanjang lorong utama Gedung Pertemuan membuat kami semua terlihat seperti barisan pelayat.

"Ini adalah Ruang Interogasi! Ruang favoritku! Jika kalian adalah tipe-tipe pembuat masalah yang suka mengelak, maka di sinilah kalian akan berakhir."

Seorang pembimbing wanita berkacamata dan kuncir satu bergerak enerjik kala memperkenalkan tiap-tiap ruangan di Gedung Pertemuan pada kami semua. Dan dia terus memberi penjelasan intensif mengenai sejarah pembuatan ruangan ini dan apa tujuannya.

Aku mendongak dan melihat sebuah pintu besar aluminium dengan kaca yang dilindungi terali besi berkarat. Ruang Interogasi yang terletak di Gedung Pertemuan berada sangat jauh dari aula dengan posisi yang sangat terpojok. Sejauh yang kutahu, di dalam ruangan selebar empat kali lima meter, tanpa jendela dengan meja aluminium besar di tengah-tengah, dan lampu lima _watt_rusak yang tak pernah diganti itu, mereka akan menghadapkanmu pada lima pengajar sebagai penginterogasi dan tiga petugas Kepolisian Militer yang siap siaga, dengan kondisi dirimu terikat di kursi dan dijejali alat-alat pendeteksi yang memiliki daya sengat. Jika sudah dihadapkan pada kondisi seperti itu, maka untuk sekedar berkata jujur pun akan sulit.

"Jangan mencoba-coba untuk berbohong, apalagi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku akan memberi tips jika suatu saat kalian terperangkap di sini. Peraturan yang terpenting adalah jangan lihat mata para penginterogasi! Itu bisa membuatmu berbohong lebih tenang. _Oh_, tapi jangan harap hal itu membuat kalian selamat. Karena alat kami lebih sensitif dalam mendeteksi gelombang kebohongan kecil di otak kalian. Dan hal itu akan mengirimkan tegangan listrik yang lebih besar. Yeah, jadi intinya… jangan pernah membuat masalah dengan kami!"

Kami semua bergidik.

"Jadi dahulu kala, ada seorang mahasiswa pembangkang yang selalu melawan para pengajar dan petugas. Dia kemudian dituduh menjadi pelaku pada aksi penganiayaan mahasiswa lain beberapa bulan kemudian. Statusnya langsung dinaikkan menjadi gelang merah, namun dia mengelak dan berakhir di sini."

Wanita berkacamata itu adalah Dekan Hanji Zoe, seorang petinggi Scouting Legion yang khusus mengepalai para mahasiswa gelang kuning selama tiga tahun. Golongan manusia yang cukup aneh untuk dijadikan seorang Dekan. Perangainya sulit ditebak dan selalu bersemangat mengurus masalah mahasiswa-mahasiswa kelas berat. Dikenal sebagai orang yang tak pernah mengindahkan hak azasi manusia dan keji dalam memberi hukuman.

Namun sebagai pembimbing kami selama sembilan puluh menit terakhir dalam menjelaskan identitas tiap-tiap ruangan di Gedung Pertemuan, dia cukup membuat kami merasa nyaman.

"_Psst, Eren._"

Sebuah ujung jari mencolek punggungku. Berjengit sesaat, aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati Jean yang sedang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku serta-merta mencoba berbisik.

"Kau mengenal gadis berambut hitam tadi? Siapa namanya?" tanyanya bersemangat. Matanya berbinar-binar dan terlihat menginginkan sesuatu. "Kau tidak mengenalkannya pada kami tadi." sungutnya.

Aku mengernyit. Sudah kuduga. Pasti Jean akan bertanya mengenai hal ini. Aku bisa melihat tatapannya yang tak lazim ketika melihat Mikasa masuk ke dalam toilet. "Maksudmu orang yang memelukku tadi?"

Dia langsung terlihat kesal dan wajahnya seperti ingin menerkamku hidup-hidup. "Iya! Pokoknya yang tadi masuk ke toilet wanita. Yang berlari memeluk dan memeriksa wajahmu."

"Apa aku harus menjawab?"

Jean mendengus. "Beritahu saja, Eren! Dia bukan pacarmu, kan? Aku hanya mau tahu nama—"

"Hei, yang di belakang!"

Dekan Hanji berteriak dari ujung. Semua mahasiswa yang semula berbaris memunggungiku kontan langsung balik badan dan melempar tatapan dingin pada kami berdua. Dua detik yang hening dan canggung seketika menguasaiku. Dan kini, aku baru saja menjadi pusat perhatian setiap tatapan manusia yang berada di lorong temaram. Kulihat telunjuk Dekan menunjuk lurus ke arah wajah kami.

"Kalian berdua maju dan berdiri di barisan paling depan!"

**.**

**.**

**_ALTER_**

_a fanfiction by Raputopu_

**_Shingeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isayama_**

_warning: AU, OOC, typo, mature content_

**.**

**.**

Setelah, entah bagaimana caranya Mikasa menemukanku, gadis itu langsung menerobos toilet dan menerjangku dengan pelukan erat, bahkan sebelum aku sempat menyapa. Tidak peduli di luar sana ada banyak sekali petugas yang sedang berpatroli, tidak peduli pada teman-temanku yang seketika menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan melempar pandangan heran pada kami, tidak peduli pada diriku yang kehabisan napas dan kesulitan untuk berbicara.

Rambut Mikasa kini dipotong pendek dan seluruh atribut yang melekat di tubuhnya berwarna hitam, senada dengan warna rambut dan bola mata hitamnya yang segelap jelaga. Kini dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku dan aroma tubuhnya juga jauh berbeda. Satu-satunya warna mencolok dan kontras dari sosoknya yang diselimuti kegelapan hanyalah syal merah yang melingkar longgar di lehernya.

Pelukannya erat sekali dan tubuhnya bergetar. Sebelum aku berusaha menenangkannya, serta-merta Mikasa langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan meneliti wajahku dengan seksama. Meraba-raba dan memeriksa wajahku dan bertanya dengan deru napas tak beraturan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Eren? Apa mereka menyakitimu? Mana yang sakit?" Tangan satunya yang mencengkeram lenganku meremas lebih kencang dan membuatku meringis tertahan.

Bimbang dan cemas. Ekspresi itulah yang selalu dia tunjukkan padaku sejak kecil. Khawatir, was-was, berspekulasi dan beranggapan aku melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya dan mencelakakan diriku sendiri. Berpikir aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika tidak ada dirinya. Berasumsi liar jika aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Rasa posesifnya yang terlampau besar, bahkan melebihi kategori perhatian antar-saudara. Aku merasa semua hal itu maklum.

Lewat sudut mata, aku dapat melihat tatapan melongo teman-temanku yang tampak tak bereaksi. Terlebih-lebih Jean. Jika semula wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan dan sangat mengundang untuk dipukul, yang sekarang ini malah terlihat bodoh. Mungkin memang bodoh sejak lahir.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Mikasa. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Aku bertanya balik. Balas menatap dirinya yang memandangiku risau.

Mikasa terlihat berusaha keras untuk lebih tenang di hadapanku. Memang seharusnya dia begitu. Mikasa yang panik seperti ini bukanlah Mikasa yang kukenal. Aku dengan sabar menunggunya untuk tenang sebelum dia menjawab. Dari balik punggungnya, aku melihat pintu toilet yang sedang terbuka setengah. Dan aku berharap tidak ada yang sedang memata-matai kami di dalam sini.

Dan belum sempat aku berpikir demikian, sekalipun belum ada sepatah-kata pun keluar dari mulutnya, tahu-tahu terdengar suara bentakan menggelegar dari arah pintu dan menyentak kami semua.

_Brak!_

Kami semua sontak menoleh dan mendapati Keith yang berdiri tegak dan memandangi wajah kami berlima dengan mata yang melotot. "Kalian semua, ke luar sekarang! Kalian akan diajak berkeliling menuju tempat-tempat penting di Universitas Scouting Legion! Berjalan sesuai kelompok! Kalian akan dibimbing oleh para pengajar!"

Sebelum melangkah, dia keburu melihat sosok Mikasa yang juga berada di antara kami. Kontan suaranya langsung menjadi lebih lantang dan nyaring dari sebelumnya. "Hei! Mahasiswa tingkat dua dilarang berada di sini! Kembali ke tempatmu!" Tunjukknya pada Mikasa. Dalam beberapa milidetik, kontan ekspresi takut dan gundah yang semula mewarnai wajah Mikasa kini berubah menjadi kaku dan lebih dingin.

Kami semua tak ada yang bersuara hingga akhirnya Keith berjalan pergi dan membiarkan kami bersiap-siap.

Sebelum Mikasa juga akan beranjak keluar meninggalkanku dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya di luar sana, dia berkata pelan sambil meremas lenganku erat-erat.

"Temui aku di taman asrama putri setelah pukul tujuh malam. Jelaskan semuanya padaku. Ikuti saja jalan setapak dengan barisan batu granit di pinggirannya. Aku akan menunggumu di bawah pohon cemara kering di sebelah Gedung Timur. Kita tidak akan tertangkap kamera pengawas."

"Bagaimana jika aku ketahuan petugas?"

"Kabut akan melindungimu." ucapnya pelan sebelum memandangi wajahku selama beberapa detik, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke luar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi derai hujan membuatku terbuai.

Dan hingga pada detik ini, mataku terus melayang ke luar jendela dan mencari-cari pohon cemara tinggi dan katanya berada di dekat Gedung Timur itu. Di tengah hujan begini, tidak ada rupa gedung yang nampak normal. Semua yang kulihat hanyalah kabut tebal, puncak-puncak gedung lain yang aku tahu itu adalah tempat ibadah dan gedung olahraga kami, dan baru-baru ini aku melihat sekumpulan gagak berkoar-koar di udara dan menari liar di antara badai.

Mungkin aku akan mengecek pohon itu nanti saja setelah jam makan siang.

Ketika aku akan menoleh ke depan, mulutku langsung mengeluarkan jerit tertahan saat mendapati sebuah wajah yang tiba-tiba berada amat dekat di sebelah pipiku dan memandangi intens dengan penuh konsentrasi. Seketika aku menyadari sosok itu tak lain adalah Dekan Hanji yang membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar dan memandangi wajahku dengan tatapan kosong. Kehadiran bahkan deru napasnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku bahkan tidak terdeteksi sama sekali. Dan aku ragu sudah berapa lama dia memandangiku seperti itu. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku selanjutnya, mengapa Jean sama sekali tidak memberitahuku dan membiarkannya begitu saja?

Murni refleks, aku memundurkan wajahku beberapa sentimeter. Agak takut.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya…" Suaranya datar dan dingin. Ada aura sadis di dalam nada suranya yang membuatku merinding. Matanya terus menatapku nyalang dengan ekspresi seperti mayat hidup yang sudah mati dan dibangkitkan berkali-kali.

Aku menggeleng canggung. "M-maaf. Kita belum pernah bertem—"

"Aku pernah melihatmu." Wajahnya didorong semakin dekat, sementara aku mati-matian berusaha menjaga jarak.

Dekan Hanji langsung memutuskan perkataanku yang menggantung di udara dengan suaranya yang bergetar dan tatapan membulat horor. Seketika keinginanku untuk kembali buang air besar kembali membludak.

"Aku pernah melihat fotomu di dalam sebuah map…"

Aku memandanginya heran. "Map?"

"Ya." balasnya getas. "Sebuah map hitam_… yang terpisah dari map-map lainnya."_

Aku mengernyitkan alis. Ada yang aneh dari orang ini.

Dia langsung mendengus geli seraya menyeringai tajam. Aku merasa tidak ada yang lucu dari wajahku, namun setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan, mendadak timbul kejanggalan dari ekspresinya. Sambil bergeleng-geleng pelan, Hanji kembali menegakkan punggungnya dan memaku pandangannya lurus ke depan.

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, dia mulai berjalan kembali dan kami semua mengikutinya patuh. Semula aku mengira semuanya sudah selesai. Semuanya kembali berjalan normal. Segala intimidasi yang kuterima baik secara verbal maupun tidak langsung sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke tempat terkutuk ini seketika membuatku tersadar, bahwa akan ada berapa banyak lawan yang nantinya akan kuhadapi. Ini hanyalah satu dari kesekian.

Aku berjalan dalam diam sambil memandangi punggung Hanji yang sementara menjauh di depan, lalu baru saja tersadar bahwa orang itu kini sedang berbicara di dalam keheningan. Berbaur bersama gemuruh bunyi hujan dan gelombang atmosfer dingin yang menyakitkan. Baik aku maupun mahasiswa baru yang lain tidak ada yang merespon perkataannya. Dia seperti berkata dengan seseorang di dalam lorong ini.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan berhati-hati,_nak._" ucapnya. Dan wanita itu terkikik singkat. Dia meregangkan lengannya lebar-lebar lalu memainkan otot-otot di tangan dan kepala. "_Aah_, tidak sabar rasanya memeriksa kriminal dengan kelainan mental seperti ini setelah sekian lama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah diajak berkeliling selama hampir dua jam sampai-sampai membuat kakiku mati rasa dan pandanganku berkunang karena kelaparan, akhirnya kami semua dikumpulkan di dalam ruang kantin dan diwajibkan untuk duduk sesuai warna gelang kami.

Lagi-lagi diskriminasi dari warna gelang.

Kantin yang dimiliki Universitas Scouting Legion terlihat sedikit lebih memiliki 'jiwa' ketimbang ruang-ruang maupun bangunan lain manapun di dalam Universitas ini. Langit-langitnya didesain sangat tinggi dengan kaca-kaca besar sehingga membuat kami semua merasa seperti hewan-hewan kecil yang terperangkap di dalam kandang gajah.

Panjang mejanya per-buah sendiri ada sekitar 12 meter dan dua meja dihubungkan menjadi sebuah meja panjang. Masing-masing meja yang telah terhubung akan dijejerkan menjadi sepuluh kolom yang rapi. Itulah mengapa kantin di Universitas Scouting Legion masuk dalam kategori tiga teratas untuk ruangan terbesar di seluruh tempat ini.

Empat lajur meja panjang di sebelah Timur akan di isi oleh kami, para mahasiswa gelang merah. Bukan rahasia lagi jika makanan untuk tipe gelang merah akan selalu lebih sehat ketimbang pemilik gelang lain. Alasannya sederhana. Kami semua akan berada di tempat ini sedikit lebih lama daripada gelang kuning dan hijau. Sebagai penjara yang berlandaskan pendidikan dan bernaung di bawah payung pemerintahan, tentu kami diharapkan untuk tidak sakit atau dihinggapi berbagai macam penyakit karena bakteri. Menderita fisik akibat hukuman atas perbuatan kita rasanya akan kedengaran jauh lebih baik ketimbang menderita akibat keracunan makanan.

Selanjutnya, tiga lajur meja yang berada di tengah akan diisi oleh Reiner dan kawan-kawannya. Setelah mendengar bahwa kami akan duduk terpisah, wajahnya langsung terlihat tegang. Terang saja. Baik para penghuni internal maupun eksternal Universitas ini pun tahu bahwa semua mahasiswa yang mengenakan gelang kuning sebenarnya berdiri di antara dua tipe kriminalitas yang berbeda. Antara yang ringan sekali, hingga yang berat sekali. Dan sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum bahwa banyak mata-mata di dalam tipe kuning yang sebenarnya adalah pemilik gelang merah yang sudah turun derajat. Untuk melakukan relasi dengan para mahasiswa gelang kuning ini merupakan pilihan sulit. Di satu sisi mungkin kau akan menemukan yang berperangai _hijau_, namun di sisi lain mungkin saja ada _merah_ yang diam-diam mengintaimu.

Sementara tiga deret meja yang terlihat paling ramai, yaitu meja-meja di sebelah Barat akan diisi oleh para pemilik gelang hijau. Walaupun hitam kini adalah warna dominasi yang melekat pada tubuh mahasiswa-mahasiswa bertipe kejahatan ringan itu, namun warna-warna hijau yang melingkar di tangan kiri mereka terlihat memberikan warna tersendiri.

Masing-masing meja juga telah diberi ketentuan untuk memisahkan wanita dan pria sehingga mereka tidak boleh duduk dalam meja yang sama. Para wanita biasanya diletakkan di samping kanan dan kiri, mengapit para pria-pria pemilik gelang yang sama dengan mereka. Alasan dibuatnya kebijakan seperti ini tak lain adalah agar para pria gelang merah tidak berdekatan langsung dengan wanita di gelang kuning, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Di dalam kantin, walau diisi oleh hampir tiga ratus lebih mahasiswa yang masih segar dan baru, tetap tidak ada suasana ramai yang tercipta. Tidak ada nuansa canda tawa dan keceriaan. Tidak ada keributan seperti kantin pada umumnya. Tidak ada jiwa di dalam ruangan ini. Aku melihat mereka semua tertunduk dalam diam dan murung, tidak banyak bergerak dan termenung. Mungkin semuanya sedang menyesali perbuatan mereka; yang membuat mereka akhirnya berakhir di sini. Jelas mereka semua sudah tahu pasti suatu saat nanti akan dihadapkan pada hukuman-hukuman dan pembelajaran yang tidak manusiawi. Mereka tahu bahwa rasa kemanusiaan sudah lama tercabut di dalam gedung ini. Dan tidak ada cara lain untuk mengelak.

Di hadapanku ada sekitar berpuluh-puluh tampang kriminal yang bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan sedang menatap tajam dengan wajahnya yang bengis ke arah seorang petugas yang sedang balik badan. Banyak di antara mereka yang terlihat acuh tak acuh bahkan mati rasa dengan perlakuan ini. Mereka semua terlihat sedang melawan tekanan, sementara aku berusaha tetap diam dan tak banyak bicara, bahkan tak berbicara sama sekali.

Kami memang dilarang ngobrol satu sama lain, bahkan sekedar untuk melakukan interaksi singkat pun dilarang. Di belakang setiap punggung lima mahasiswa, masing-masing akan berdiri seorang Kepolisian Militer, lengkap dengan peralatan mereka dan bertugas untuk menjaga kelakuan mahasiswa yang membuat masalah. Dan kebetulan salah satunya sedang berdiri tepat di belakangku.

Setelah menunggu lima belas menit yang menyiksa, akhirnya piring-piring kami datang.

Dari ujung meja, piring-piring makan siang kami akhirnya diedarkan oleh sang juru masak. Juru masak kami bertubuh pendek dan rambutnya berwarna merah jahe. Dan dia tersenyum ramah. Mahasiswa yang duduk di barisan pertama bertugas untuk menggeser piring ke mahasiswa di sebelahnya. Dan begitu seterusnya.

Tak lama kemudian, semua piring sudah berada di tangan kami masing-masing. Aku memandangi beberapa potong daging dan sayur-sayuran di depan mataku. Ada sekitar tiga hingga empat ons daging di setiap piring. Ditambah setengah cangkir sayur-sayuran, tiga perempat cangkir salad dan sausnya. Satu roti dan sebuah minuman. Dan pencuci mulut bisa kita ambil sendiri dari kulkas di sebelah meja saji setelah kita selesai makan dan mencuci piring kita sendiri. _Tentu saja_.

Aku melihat sebagian besar orang-orang yang berpakaian seragam pengajar kini tengah berkeliling dan mengawasi kami.

Aku mengenal beberapa di antara mereka. Ada Erwin Smith yang kini berjalan di sepanjang mahasiswa bergelang merah sambil mengawasi wajah-wajah mereka. Ada Dekan Hanji yang terlihat menepuk-nepuk punggung seorang mahasiswa pria sambil tertawa-tawa, sementara laki-laki bergelang kuning yang bersangkutan itu baru saja menelan makanannya. Selain itu ada juga beberapa wajah lain yang terlihat tidak asing. Pria berambut gundul dengan kumis tebal dan senyum tipis itu yang kini sedang berkeliling tenang di areal sekitar meja Sasha adalah Profesor Pixis. Dekan untuk mahasiswa bergelang hijau. Dari tahun ke tahun, dia sudah memegang jabatan itu dan tidak pernah ada masalah di wilayah gelang hijau. Dia terkenal ramah, agak berantakan, namun tegas. Selain ketiga orang itu, aku juga melihat beberapa sosok yang terlihat tidak asing. Di antara mereka, ada beberapa dosen pengajar tetap yang sering kulihat tampil di televisi, seperti Auruo, Mike, dan–_oh tidak!_

Aku cepat-cepat menunduk dan fokus pada makananku.

Aku berpura-pura memotong daging dan langsung berusaha terlihat tenang. Melalui ekor mata, aku dapat melihat sosoknya mendekat. Suaranya yang berat dan dingin terdengar beberapa meter di sebelah telinga kananku ketika ia sedang berbicara pada mahasiswa lain. Baunya yang khas juga menyeruak ke dalam rongga penciumanku ketika dia semakin mendekat. Aku dapat mendengar suara datarnya yang sedikit membentak namun tak sampai dalam taraf berteriak, satu meter di sebelahku.

"Oi, habiskan makanannya. Kami tidak menyediakan fasilitas rumah sakit di sini. Yang sakit tidak menjadi tanggungan kami."

Aku kesulitan menelan makananku.

_Levi_. Levi di sini.

_Sudah selesai main sabunnya?_ pikirku.

Seharusnya aku ingat bahwa dia adalah kepala asrama Gedung Utara. Sudah pasti dia akan mendatangi meja-meja kami dan mengawasi dengan ketat. Sial. Aku menunduk dan langsung mengunyah makananku. Degup jantungku berdebar kencang sekali dan terasa akan mendobrak ke luar. Aku makan cepat sekali. Tidak konsentrasi pada hidangan yang tersaji di depanku, aku langsung menghabiskan beberapa potong daging dan berlembar-lembar sayuran, sementara minumannya tidak kusentuh sama sekali.

Ketika itulah aku merasakan tepukan keras di kepala dan membuat beberapa potong daging di mulutku tertelan paksa dan sisanya menyembur ke luar mulut.

"Hei, makan yang tenang. Jangan seperti dikejar setan."

Suara dingin dan berat menggema di sebelah telinga, seketika membuatku berjengit kaget.

Aku terbatuk-batuk dan mendapati beberapa mahasiswa di sekitarku langsung melempar tatapan heran. Sial. Bikin kaget saja. Bukannya terkejut, aku malah kaget bercampur takut. Dan pada saat itulah sebuah saputangan putih bersih disodorkan di ke arah wajahku.

Aku termangu beberapa detik.

Fungsi otakku berhenti seketika dan aku baru saja menyadari bahwa saputangan itu adalah milik Levi.

"Bersihkan wajahmu." katanya pelan. "Potongan sayur itu membuat wajahmu terlihat buruk."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 6.58 malam di Gedung Utara.

Setelah seharian berhadapan dengan berpuluh-puluh Kepolisian Militer bersenjata lengkap ditambah tekanan dari efek warna-warna suram yang mengelilingiku, makin diperparah dengan ceramah-ceramah panjang dari masing-masing pengajar yang menceritakan kisah hidup mereka yang menyedihkan, belum lagi dari tatapan-tatapan sinis mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dariku, hari ini aku sudah cukup dibuat lelah.

Di dalam suasana kamar yang suram, aku berbaring telentang dan memandangi visual langit-langit berupa kawat besi yang malang-melintang dengan gumpalan kapas yang sudah sobek-sobek dari tempat tidur reot di atas kepalaku. Setelah makan dan mencuci piring kami sendiri, kami diwajibkan membersihkan diri dan mencuci pakaian kami. Tentu saja tidak memakai mesin cuci dan sabunnya pun harus berbagi. Entah bajuku tadi sudah bersih benar atau masih kotor, aku tidak bisa memastikan.

Aku ditempatkan di lantai tiga nomor 63 di Gedung Utara. Banyak mahasiswa baru yang ditempatkan di sini, dengan alasan bahwa mungkin karena lantai ini berbatasan langsung dengan para pemilik gelang kuning, sehingga kami jadi dapat lebih mudah beradaptasi dengan tipe-tipe mahasiswa bergelang lain. Atau mungkin juga mereka beranggapan jika kami masih memiliki sikap yang kurang lebih sama seperti mereka dan akan kesulitan beradaptasi dengan para senior kami di lantai atas.

Ada dua ranjang susun di dalam kamar kami, sehingga maksimal orang yang dapat tinggal di sini adalah empat mahasiswa. Aku mengambil ranjang di sebelah kiri bersama Thomas yang mengambil tempat tidur di atas. Kami berdua adalah mahasiswa baru dan ada dua mahasiswa senior lainnya yang akan berbagi kamar dengan kami.

Kamar kami berukuran kecil, sangat memprihatinkan, bahkan kalah jauh dengan toilet wanita. Di dalam ruangan lima kali lima meter itu ada jendela kecil tanpa gorden yang diletakkan searah dengan pintu masuk, sebuah meja belajar di bawah jendela, masing-masing sebuah lemari kecil di sudut kanan dan kiri, sebuah tempat sampah di bawah meja belajar, sebuah wastafel rusak dan cermin besar di belakang pintu. Oh, tidak lupa dengan lampu neon berwarna kehitaman yang temaram dan menimbulkan bunyi berderik ketika kami pertama kali menyalakannya.

Di tanganku, tergenggam sesuatu yang ringan dan berbahan kain fabrik. Benda yang mendekam di dalam kantung celanaku sejak jam makan siang tadi. Permukaannya lembut dan dingin. Warnanya putih dan beraroma harum. Sebuah saputangan yang bersih dan terawat. Saputangan yang ini kini terpisah dari pemilik aslinya.

Alasan kenapa benda ini masih berada di tanganku adalah bukan karena aku malas mengembalikannya atau mau belas dendam karena dia sudah memaksaku menyentuh alat vitalnya. Sebenarnya aku sudah berniat baik untuk mengembalikan setelah selesai makan, tapi salah sendiri dia tidak kelihatan setelah jam makan siang. Entah pergi ke mana. Dan jika aku diizinkan untuk bertanya pada petugas, maka aku akan menitipkan barang ini untuknya. _Itu jika aku diizinkan._

Mungkin saat ini dia sedang menghukum mahasiswa lain, atau sedang main sabun di toilet wanita lagi. Entahlah.

Sama seperti Sasha, Jean dan Reiner yang terlihat berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Levi, Thomas Wagner, salah satu teman kamarku, juga membombardirku dengan cerita-cerita seram dan mengaku sedang berusaha mencari akal agar tidak bertemu dengan Levi. Siapapun yang mendengar riwayat hidup Levi dalam balutan kengerian di Universitas Scouting Legion pasti akan mengambil tindakan serupa.

Dan aku sudah melanggar aturan pertama yang sakral. Aku sudah bertemu Levi. Walau secara teknis, _dia yang menemukanku_. Dua kali. Dalam sehari.

Jika orang-orang seperti mereka mendengar ceritaku yang sudah bertemu Levi lebih dari sekali dalam sehari dan mengetahui kami sudah melakukan beberapa interaksi, mungkin mereka akan langsung kena serangan jantung.

"Levi tinggal di lantai enam. Lantai paling atas dan yang terujung. Dia memiliki kamar khusus yang hanya ditempati olehnya dan tidak ada satupun orang di asrama ini yang berani menyentuh areal tersebut, _sekalipun itu para petinggi Universitas Scouting Legion_."

"Oh, ya?" aku mengernyitkan alisku.

"Itu benar. Aneh, kan?" sahut Thomas, berusaha meyakinkanku betapa peliknya sosok Levi ini. "Setiap pukul lima pagi, dia akan berjalan berkeliling asrama dan membangunkan seisi gedung dengan sebuah tongkat besi. Jika ada yang ketahuan masih tertidur ketika Levi menendang pintunya, maka orang itu akan dihadiahi hantaman keras di kening."

Aku membayangkan hal itu pasti akan sakit sekali. Tentu saja sakit secara fisik dan batin. Bayangkan saja. Ketika kau sedang khusyuk bermimpi indah—_apalagi mimpi basah_—lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul tongkat besi yang melayang keras dan menghantam wajahmu, menarikmu paksa ke dunia nyata, kau pasti akan dongkol setengah mati setelah itu. Selain mendapat benjol di kepala, mimpi indahmu juga terpotong.

Mengenai bagaimana caranya Levi bisa mendapat akses untuk masuk ke dalam kamar-kamar mahasiswa itu dengan mudah, aku pernah mendengar ceritanya. Tiap-tiap kamar di asrama Gedung Utara didesain agar tidak memiliki kunci pintu. Alasannya adalah agar para pengurus Universitas ini bisa leluasa mengecek mahasiswanya setiap saat. Dan kebijakan itu cukup efektif untuk menjadi alarm pagi hari.

Thomas melanjutkan, "Seperti tugas kepala asrama pada umumnya, Levi akan mengecek kehadiran mahasiswa di kamarnya pada jam tidur. Dan jika ada satu mahasiswa yang kedapatan tidak berada di tempatnya sesuai waktu yang ditentukan, maka Levi wajib mencari mahasiswa itu sampai dapat. Dan jika Levi sudah menemukannya, maka jangan harap wajah orang itu akan sama seperti bentuk semula."

Aku meringis. "Jadi tidak ada lagi waktu untuk begadang?" tanyaku pelan tanpa sadar.

"Jangan pernah harap itu akan terjadi!" bantah Thomas.

Jam tidur kami adalah pukul sembilan dan kami harus—_bahkan diwajibkan_—untuk sudah tertidur pada jam-jam itu. Thomas mengatakan, jika kau ketahuan belum tidur, maka Levi akan menidurkanmu.

_Maksudnya dipukuli sampai pingsan._

Aku memandangi sesaat suasana kamarku ketika Thomas akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan berkata ingin tidur lebih cepat karena kelelahan. Thomas merangkak menuju tempat tidurnya dan kini tersisa aku dan dua senior lain yang sedang main kartu di seberang yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keberadaanku. Benar kata Thomas. Ketika kami belum berkenalan dan dia dengan baik hati membawakan barang-barangku masuk ke dalam kamar asrama, dia sempat berkata "Kau tahu, tidak ada rasa sosialisasi di asrama ini. Jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan teman baik di tempat ini."

Dan itu seratus persen benar.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan di kamar suram ini, akhirnya aku berjalan gontai ke luar ruangan dan berniat mencari pohon cemara tinggi di sebelah asrama Gedung Timur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 07.05

Pada jam ini, para mahasiswa masih diizinkan untuk bebas berkeliaran di luar asrama. Ketika aku turun menuju lantai dua, aku melihat banyak sekali mahasiswa bergelang kuning di sepanjang lorong dan ada Reiner di sana.

Beberapa di antara mereka terlihat berdiri berjejer di tembok dengan sikap siaga dengan wajah tegang dan keringat dingin. Di depan mereka ada lima mahasiswa dengan tubuh lebih tinggi dan berbicara dengan gaya otoriter bak diktator yang terlihat sedang menggertak mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru di hadapannya.

"Cukup tiga kali ketukan!Yang berani berdiri di sana selama lima detik tanpa bergerak sedikitpun akan diberikan dua botol gin dan tiga botol _beer_! Bonus, akan lalu langsung diangkat menjadi anggota di grup! Jika kalian memang bermental penjahat sejati, seharusnya kalian berani melakukan tantangan kecil seperti ini! Kuning tidak ada bedanya dengan merah!"

Gemuruh bersahut-sahutan ramai dan menyerukan setuju kontan menjalari tiap mahasiswa bergelang kuning yang lain.

Tanpa bertanya siapa yang subjek yang dimaksud, aku tahu orang yang dimaksud adalah Levi. Sebagai orang terkuat di asrama ini, siapa yang berani menantangnya akan dinobatkan menjadi sebagai sang jawara. Sudah hal lumrah jika akan ada banyak sekali golongan-golongan pemberontak seperti ini di wilayah kampus. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Levi memiliki banyak musuh.

Aku memandangi sosok Reiner sesaat, dan dia balas menatapku.

Kami tak saling bertegur sapa. Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika dia berani melakukan hal sampai sejauh ini untuk melampaui Levi. Dan bukannya aku berusaha membela Levi, tetapi jika Levi memang diisukan sebagai penjahat paling berkuasa di sini, lengkap dengan sederet prestasi kriminal yang membuatnya tidak bisa dipandang remeh dan pantas mendapatkan penghormatan dari mahasiswa lain, pastinya orang-orang seperti Reiner dan mahasiswa bergelang kuning yang lain itu bukanlah tandingannya.

Tanpa menoleh yang untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku berjalan menuruni tangga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menyusuri lorong sempit menuju pintu keluar. Di kanan-kiriku banyak pintu yang tertutup. Seperti kata Thomas, tidak ada hubungan sosial di tempat ini. Interaksi lebih banyak dilakukan di balik pintu tertutup. Dan privasi adalah harta satu-satunya yang harus dijaga ketat.

Aku mulai dapat merasakan terpaan angin malam dari pintu masuk yang terbuka. Jaketku tak bisa melindungi tubuhku lebih dari ini. Permukaan dinding di sini berwarna seperti papan tulis berdebu—dan seluruh suasana yang menyelemuti tempat ini adalah sunyi total. Hanya ada dengungan monoton lampu-lampu neon kuning yang menggantung di langit-langit triplek bernoda air.

Aku berjalan ke luar asrama dan mendapati kabut tebal yang berjalan pelan beriringan di depan mata, memakan hampir semua bangunan-bangunan tinggi dan pepohonan ek di sekitarnya. Tingginya ada sekitar enam meter dan ketebalannya membuatku hampir tak bisa melihat rawa di depan asrama kami. Kabut-kabut ini membuatku merasa seperti terkurung di dalam dunia paralel yang kecil dan dingin, membuatku tanpa sadar mengetatkan jaketku lebih erat dan bernapas lewat mulut. Bunyi hewan-hewan malam mulai terdengar.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar nyanyian burung hantu berbalas-balasan. Tak selang beberapa lama kemudian, bunyi katak-katak rawa juga terdengar mulai memainkan orkestra malam hari mereka. Beberapa burung gagak juga sudah mulai beterbangan di sekeliling gedung dan bertengger di puncak asrama kami.

Ada visual menara gelap di sebelah kiri yang terlihat mencuat ke atas.

Itu adalah asrama Mikasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini pertama kalinya aku berjalan di dalam kabut.

Berjalan di dalam dinding abu-abu tebal seperti ini terasa tidak ada bedanya dengan berjalan di dalam kegelapan dengan sebuah senter. Aku memandangi sepatuku yang saling mendahului di jalan setapak batu-bata dengan batu granit di pinggirannya, takut tersandung. Puncak menara Gedung Timur masih dapat terlihat dari tempatku berdiri, walau awan-awan mendung gelap mulai menutupi cahaya bulan purnama dan membuat taman ini perlahan-lahan terasa suram.

Jika saja aku terus mengikuti jalan setapak ini dan tetap fokus pada bangunan itu, mungkin aku akan tiba di asrama Mikasa dengan selamat.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, aku terus berjalan di dalam area setapak sambil sesekali waspada jika ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang atau depan. Semoga saja ucapan Mikasa benar. Semoga saja tidak ada Kepolisian Militer yang sedang berkeliaran di sekitar sini.

Namun sekitar lima belas menit aku berjalan dalam diam di tengah kabut, aku baru tersadar bahwa aku tersesat.

"Bodoh." erangku.

Kini aku tidak tahu persisnya sedang berada di mana. Kabut memelukku kian erat. Aku tidak dapat melihat apapun lagi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ke mana arah aku pergi.

Sementara itu pula titik-titik air mulai membasahi kepalaku dan kabut-kabut merayap semakin tinggi.

Aku tidak mungkin terperangkap di sini dan kembali ke asrama keesokan paginya.

Ketakutan dan rasa gelisah mulai menguasai diriku. Aku merasa tidak berada di mana-mana. Aku bahkan merasa tidak sedang berada di dalam wilayah Universitas Scouting Legion. Aku merasa tidak sedang berada di manapun!

Bagai mendengar seruan cemasku, samar-samar terlihat sesosok manusia yang berada dua meter di hadapanku dan sedang berjalan di dalam kabut. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan warna hijau redup yang terlihat menyala di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Seketika aku mengenali orang itu. Mahasiswa gelang hijau! Akhirnya aku tertolong. Setidaknya dia bukan tipe gelang-gelang lain, atau yang lebih parah, Kepolisian Militer.

Ketika aku berniat menghampirinya, ada sesuatu yang terasa asing di dalam leherku. Dengung-dengung suara hewan malam yang bernyanyi menghilang seketika di dalam telinga. Aku tak lagi fokus pada kabut. Aku tak lagi fokus pada rintik hujan di atas kepalaku. Aku merasa lain.

Tiba-tiba aku tak bisa lagi merasakan kakiku. Telingaku berdengung statis. Seluruh anggota tubuhku mati rasa. Pandanganku kabur dan dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang janggal bergejolak di dalam tubuhku. Membakar kerongkonganku. Mengaduk-aduk isi perutku dengan amat cepat. Membuatku tubuhku bergetar.

Dingin tak lagi mengungkungku. Saliva membahasi rongga mulutku. Tubuhku meremang dalam perasaan dingin dan menyesakkan. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri. _Apa yang terjadi denganku?_

Seketika itu pula dorongan rasa lapar yang luar biasa menggerogoti tiap sendi-sendi tubuhku.

_Aku merasakan kelaparan yang teramat sangat._

Aku bergidik ketika mendengar sebuah suara berat dan pekat menggema di dalam gendang telinga. Merasuk ke dalam otak dan melumpuhkan syaraf. Menggigit kesadaran dan akal sehatku. Aku merinding. Menggigil. Suara itu menari-nari di dalam kepala. Membuatku tak bisa mengontrol tubuh. Aku gemetar. _Aku lapar_. Sensasi perasaan lapar yang aneh ini kian menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Perutku bergejolak liar. Bibirku bergetar.

'_Lihat, Eren. Di sana ada daging.'_

'_Bukankah kau lapar?'_

Kerongkonganku panas. Leherku kering. Perasaan lapar ini tak bisa tertahan. Aku memberontak dalam hati. _Jangan lagi. Jangan lagi! Jangan lagi!_

Perlahan-lahan, suatu energi berusaha menarik nyawaku hingga tercabut paksa dari raga. Hingga napasku terputus dan mengambang di awang-awang. Hingga aku merasakan sebuah bayangan gelap berusaha menarik paksa kesadaranku dan mengambil alih. Aku memberontak dalam hati.

'_Sekarang, beri aku makan, Eren.'_

Kegelapan total menyelimuti pandangan mata.

Tangan dan kakiku mulai bergerak di luar kesadaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Bukankah manusia dan daging sama saja?"_

**_._**

**_._**

**Next:**

Part III:_**Eren**_

**_A/N :_**

Kirain cuma saya yang demen cerita-cerita psiko beginian. Makasih buat siapapun yang sudah baca, bahkan sampai meninggalkan _review_, kenang-kenangan berupa _fave_ dan _follow_, bahkan sampai kontek-kontekan sama saya di FB. Terima kasih banyaak. Saya sayang kaliaaan.

Dan untuk semua yang baca, _fave_ dan _follow_, makasih banyak yaa. Makasih juga sudah baca Alter.

**Harumi Ryosei :**

Haloo, ini udah dilanjutin :) Makasih yaa sudah baca Alter. Saya juga kepengen ada lemon, tapi lihat dulu nasib Eren ke depannya gimana :') Makasih ya reviewnyaa.

**syalala uyee :**

Haloo, makasih ya sudah baca Alter. Aura psikonya kerasa gara-gara yang nulis juga psiko :') Walau ketimbang dibilang psiko sebenarnya saya lebih condong ke arah rapuh, sih (gaknanya). Ditunggu ya kisahnya Levi. Makasih reviewnya, yaaa.

**wizald :**

Makasih ya sudah baca Alter. Iya, ini udah dilanjutin, kook :') Makasih reviewnya, yaa.

**Anaknya Riren:**

Belum apa-apa Levi Eren udah punya anak, toyoong x') Iya, ini udah dilanjutin. Makasih ya sudah baca Alter. Makasih juga reviewnya.

**Auliaul :**

Haloo, makasih ya sudah baca Alter. Makasih bangeet :') Makasih juga reviewnya, ya.

**kirs :**

Hohoho, makasih yaa sudah baca Alter. Makasih juga reviewnyaa :D

**_PS :_******Jadi sebenarnya, di bagian paling atas itu seharusnya ada POV-nya Levi. Dan nulis POV Levi ternyata jauh lebih susah ketimbang nulis POV Eren. Sebenarnya aslinya itu ada satu chapter, tapi kepikiran kalo ini kan diceritain dari sudut pandang Eren, jadinya saya urungkan niat itu dan menjadikan POV Levi sebagai arsip untuk chapter-chapter mendatang (kalo memungkinkan fik ini dilanjutkan lebih jauh).

_Sign_, Rapuh


	3. Part III: Eren & Part Bonus: Rivaille

Part III:

_**Alter**_

_'Apa kau takut, Eren?'_

Apakah aku takut? Mesti kah?

Ketika aku membuka mata, hal yang pertama aku rasakan adalah segalanya terlampau gelap. Namun visual postur tubuhku masih nyata terlihat.

Aku dapat menonton tangan dan kakiku yang melayang di lautan kosmos hitam tanpa batas, sementara kedua belah bibirku merekat erat satu sama lain bagai dilumuri cairan lem. Telingaku mendenging tuli di antara ruang udara, sampai-sampai aku dapat mendengar gema suaraku sendiri di dalam kepala.

Atmosfer di sekeliling terasa dingin dari pada suasana musim salju di Kota Sina, dan gigitan suhunya merembes ke dalam kulitku yang tipis meremang pucat, menggerumit lapisan tulangku yang rapuh. Udara di sekitar terasa terlalu pekat dan tipis, untuk menarik napas saja harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaga. Rasanya bagai terkungkung sendiran di dalam kotak kecil rapat tanpa celah, ditenggelamkan di dasar lautan terdalam, dan menghilang dalam dimensi berbeda.

_Tempat ini tidak asing lagi._

Entah mengapa, muncul suatu gejolak aneh di dalam diriku; yang memaksa jiwaku untuk membenci diri sendiri pada detik itu juga.

Dan sedetik kemudian keganjilan yang familiar merangkulku, mengalir dari ujung rambut hingga turun ke pergelangan mata kaki. Kental yang merah segar merembes liar di sepanjang tubuh dan menganak-sungai hingga menetes menuju permukaan tanpa dasar di bawah kaki yang telanjak. Namun aku tidak merasakan sakit. Semuanya terasa sangat intim.

_'Jawab, Eren.'_

Otakku memaksa alam bawah sadar untuk segera merespon: _apakah aku merasa takut?_ Apa seharusnya demikian? Dan jawabannya muncul ke permukaan begitu saja.

_Tentu saja tidak_. Tidak sama sekali.

Aku tidak pernah merasa takut. Tidak ada yang pernah membuatku takut.

_Namun di sanalah letak keanehannya._

Bagaimana caranya dengan kodratmu yang sebagai manusia ini kau tidak pernah merasa takut? Aku seharusnya takut pada beberapa hal, entah hal-hal minor atau mayor yang ditakuti oleh sebagian besar orang, itu hal yang manusiawi. Dan sebagai seorang manusia, sudah sewajarnya aku merasa takut. Itu adalah hal internal yang dibekali pada setiap manusia agar tidak terlihat sempurna.

_Terkecuali jika aku bukan manusia._

Lagipula bagaimana aku harus takut jika orang-orang di dunia inilah yang takut padaku? Untuk apa takut jika justru akulah satu-satunya objek yang membuat mereka semua takut? Paradoks itulah yang terus menguntiliku selama beberapa tahun terakhir dan perlahan-lahan membentuk benteng tak kasat mata yang kian memproteksiku dari koneksi dengan masyarakat luar.

_Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya._

_Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu untuk apa aku dilahirkan._

**Dan aku tak pernah mengenal siapa diriku yang sebenarnya.**

Sebuah cermin besar mengambang di depan wajah. Menampilkan refleksi satu badan seorang anak laki-laki yang memandang tanpa nyawa.

Sekilas dia memang mirip denganku. Namun dia bukan diriku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ALTER_**

_a fanfiction by Raputopu_

**_Shingeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isayama_**

_warning: AU, OOC, typo, mature content, double POV_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Part III**:****_Eren_**

Ketika aku membuka mata, hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah langit-langit pipa berkarat yang bocor, tikus-tikus hitam yang berlarian liar di sepanjang rel pipa dengan suara melengking, dan tetesan air yang berbunyi statis. Suara hujan terdengar samar-samar jauh di luar sana, seperti terhalangi sesuatu yang padat; _sesuatu seperti dinding_. Hidungku seketika mengendus bau hujan yang melayang-layang di udara, tidak jauh dari sini.

Dan secara bertahap, inderaku yang lain mulai bereaksi.

Bagian atas kepalaku berdenyut nyeri, membuatku meringis pelan. Memoriku masih buyar. Segala visual bercampur aduk antara halusinasi dan realita. Menggulung-gulung ingatan di otak. Delusi bergumul dengan kenyataan. Kesadaran beradu dengan kelumpuhan sendi-sendi. Aku bahkan terlalu lelah untuk sekedar membuka mata.

Kelopak mataku kembali terpejam. Tangan dan kakiku menggeliat tak nyaman di permukaan kain kasar, merasa terlalu lelah seperti baru saja melakukan banyak pekerjaan berat selama beberapa jam terakhir, sehingga otot-ototku mengejang hampir di seluruh bagian. Kulit punggungku tergesek di bidang garmen yang tak beraturan ketika aku memutar tubuhku sembilan puluh derajat, lalu membenamkan sebagian wajah di balik kain berbau amis.

Bahan fabrik selimut yang membalut tubuhku memberi sensasi gatal-gatal di beberapa bagian dan sukses membuatku tidak nyaman. Bagian gatal yang terparah adalah di areal pribadi. Namun, aku tak menggubrisnya. Terlalu malas untuk bergerak, atau menggaruk. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin kulakukan saat ini adalah tidur. Hibernasi berkepanjangan dan tidak terbangun untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Bunyi air hujan yang menghantam seng di luar sana menjadi melodi pengantar tidur.

Andai saja tidak ada suara asing yang merasuk ke dalam rongga telinga ketika kesadaranku sedang memasuki alam astral, maka seharusnya aku bisa melanjutkan tidur dengan tenang. Dan jika saja suara itu tidak memanggilku dengan julukan yang tidak aku inginkan, maka seharusnya aku bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Hei, _kanibal_..." Suara itu menari liar di dalam kepala. "Buka matamu sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walau ada dua orang di dalam ruangan ini, namun tidak ada satupun dari kami yang membuka suara.

Suasana di ruangan ini terasa sempit. Langit-langitnya dirancang terlampau rendah dengan lembar triplek yang sudah membusuk akibat air hujan dan terlepas dari paku-paku kecil, sehingga memperlihatkan pipa-pipa ledang berwarna hitam di baliknya. Lantai ubin kotak-kotak kecil yang retak dan berlumut di beberapa bagian terlihat tergenang oleh air hujan yang masuk melalui daun pintu aluminium yang dibiarkan terbuka sebagian. Melihat dari bayangan pohon-pohon yang bergoyang liar sesuai irama angin dan pemandangan kabut tebal yang berjalan pelan di luar sana, dapat dipastikan kami berdua sedang berada di lantai dasar. Tepatnya di ruangan _laudry._Namun terlihat lebih mirip bangsal penjara bawah tanah tak terurus yang berfungsi menahan orang sakit jiwa_._

Matras keras dengan permukaan sobek-sobek tak terurus yang terletak di depan sebuah mesin cuci dan terposisikan tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan adalah tempatku berbaring sejak tadi. Ada sebuah kain karpet tebal berbahan beludru murahan yang terbentang lebar, menyelimuti sekujur tubuhku yang sudah berganti pakaian entah sejak kapan. Karpet inilah yang membuatku gatal-gatal sejak tadi.

Aku bergeming.

Baik aku maupun orang asing ini tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Dia duduk di atas kursi lipat reyot tanpa baut di beberapa bagian dengan kaki terangkat di atas mesin cuci sementara tangan satunya menggamit puntung rokok yang terselip di bibir. Sosoknya yang berbalut hitam menyesap nikmat tembakau dalam diam sementara sepasang mata jelaga tipis sedingin atmosfer beku di sekelilingku itu memandang kosong ke luar pintu tanpa bersuara.

Dia adalah seorang pria paruh baya dengan keriput penuaan di sekitar matanya yang memiliki kantung mata. Tulang pipi tinggi, postur wajah yang tirus, janggut yang meruncing, dengan bola mata kemerahan seperti orang mabuk. Sekilas wujud fisiknya mengingatkanku pada penampilan koboi zaman dulu dalam film _western_. Warna kulitnya padam ditambah dengan fisik kurus yang menjulang. Rambutnya gondrong dan amburadul seperti ijuk, mencuat-cuat melewati lehernya. Dia mengenakan topi fedora butut dan memosisikan topi itu agar menutupi sebagian wajah.

Sok misterius.

Lima mesin cuci dengan warna putih keruh dan kaca-kaca yang menggelap oleh kotoran hitam berderet di sepanjang dinding berlumut dan membentengiku bersama dirinya. Di dalam ruangan yang jauh lebih kecil dari Ruang Interogasi—yang memang sengaja dibuat sempit dengan tujuan untuk menekan psikologi mahasiswa—itu kami tidak bercakap satu sama lain sejak dua menit canggung yang lalu; tepatnya ketika aku menyadari bahwa pakaianku sudah berganti dari yang sebelumnya, dan dia adalah satu-satunya oknum yang patut dicurigai karena berada di sini.

Satu-satunya suara yang saat ini terdengar hanyalah bunyi ringsek daun pintu yang berayun karena diterpa angin malam. Serta bunyi sahut-sahutan jangkrik yang beradu dengan orkestra badai.

Orang itu tak beringsut sama sekali dari tempatnya. Sebaliknya dia terlihat merasa nyaman sekali bisa duduk di tempat lembab seperti ini, walau ditemani orang sepertiku. Sekalipun ekspresinya terlihat acuh tak acuh, bahkan kelewat tenang, namun dari sorot matanya aku tahu orang ini sedang waspada.

Entah dorongan dari mana yang memaksaku untuk bertanya pada sosok yang sedang mematung di sebelah matras. Walau dari gesturnya terlihat jelas bahwa dia terang-terangan sedang mengabaikanku dan sudah menjelaskan dengan gamblang lewat eksprsi matanya; bahwa aku tidak seharusnya memberi interupsi padanya. Namun aku tetap keras kepala melempar pertanyaan.

"Maaf. Baju saya di mana?" tegurku sopan.

"Basah," balasnya datar. "akibat air hujan."

Aku mengernyitkan kening. "Bagaimana bisa aku terkena hujan?"

"Maaf, nak. Tapi aku tidak melayani pertanyaan bodoh."

Aku bungkam. "Baik." ucapku singkat, tertahan di bibir.

Suaranya menggema. "Namun jika kau memang benar-benar membutuhkannya, kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri di sana." Telunjuknya mengarah lurus ke arah mesin cuci di baris pertama yang bersebelahan dengan pintu aluminium yang rongsok.

Di dalam sana ada baju-bajuku.

Aku menggeram dalam hati. Yang benar saja? Dia pasti berusaha mempermainkanku.

Bagai merespon perubahan ekspresi di wajahku yang merasa tak nyaman, dia langsung menegakkan punggung, sembari membuang puntung rokoknya ke lantai, lalu mengambil sebuah pistol berkerak kotoran kuning di atas sebuah mesin cuci lalu bangkit berdiri dan berangsur meninggalkan kursinya.

Bagaimana caranya dia diperbolehkan membawa senjata api?

Dan ngomong-ngomong dia juga mengenakan gelang merah di lengan kirinya. Sama sepertiku. Pastinya penjahat kelas berat.

"Ini sudah pukul lima pagi dan si pendek itu akan berpatroli berkeliling gedung selama dua puluh menit. Sebaiknya kau tidak ke luar dari sini sampai lima belas menit ke depan." katanya seraya menahan pintu agar tidak bergoncang karena intensitas dorongan angin kencang.

_Si pendek?_Aku mengernyit. _Levi, maksudnya?_

Aku tak berniat menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia mulai berjalan ke luar.

Sebelum meninggalkan pintu, dia mematung sejenak dan berkata satu hal tanpa memandang wajahku.

"Oh, ya, nak. Kita belum berkenalan." katanya dengan gelagat seakan lupa sesuatu. "Jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi, panggil saja aku Kaney." ujarnya singkat sembari memberi senyum tipis. Aku malas menjawab. "Kau bisa mengenalkanku namamu di pertemuan kita selanjutnya nanti."

_Tidak akan._

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku lagi, dia kembali berjalan dan menghilang di balik kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ke dua masa orientasi. Pagi ini diisi oleh apel singkat yang agak berbeda di dalam aula.

Tidak ada sarapan, tidak ada kata sambutan, dan tidak ada nuansa makan yang tenang seperti kemarin. Tidak seperti biasanya, di mana-mana nampak hampir seluruh anggota Kepolisian Militer yang membawa masing-masing senjata api dan berjejer hampir di setiap sudut ruangan. Sebagian besar dari mereka membentuk formasi persegi dan mengurung kami semua dalam bentuk deret barisan rapat hingga tiga lapis ke belakang. Dan mereka sama sekali tak mengizinkan salah seorang dari kami untuk ke luar dari benteng itu sekalipun alasannya untuk buang air kecil.

Entah mengapa, perutku terasa mulas dan mulutku ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

Di panggung aula, berdiri orang-orang penting penggerak utama dari bangunan instansi khusus kriminal ini. Di antaranya adalah Erwin Smith, seorang pria berambut pirang tiga puluhan yang bertubuh tegap dengan fisik seperti tentara andal, Hanji Zoe, wanita atletis berkuncir satu dengan perangai seperti lelaki tulen, dan Pixis, jenderal botak dengan senyum mesum dan wajah merah padam akibat alkohol. Mereka adalah masing-masing Dekan untuk setiap warna gelang yang tersedia. Sementara itu di antara para pengurus akademik yang berdiri di belakang mereka bertiga, nampak beberapa pengajar utama veteran yang berbaris dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan memandangi kami semua dengan tatapan sinis.

Sebagai moderator, Hanji adalah orang yang paling tepat dan paling ekspresif dalam menyampaikan masalah. Sepak-terjangnya selama mengajar di Universitas ini adalah tameng permanen yang membuatnya tidak dapat terbantah dalam setiap argumen.

Tidak seperti apel normal pada umumnya, pertemuan kali ini membahas tentang kematian.

"_Nama korban adalah Marco Bodt, mahasiswa angkatan satu dari Gedung Barat. Ditemukan sekitar pukul empat pagi oleh seorang saksi mata dari mahasiswa gelang hijau bernama Connie Springer_."

Dapat kulihat ekspresi tegang dan gelisah yang mewarnai wajah-wajah mahasiswa tiap angkatannya, ketika Hanji mulai membacakan topik permasalahan yang sedang genting itu pada kami semua. Dia menjadikan kami semua sebagai calon tersangka dan pihak utama yang tertuduh. Ekspresi takut yang paling parah dapat terlihat di deretan mahasiswa baru seperti kami. Karena pada dasarnya, kasus kematian di wilayah Universitas adalah hal yang cukup inferior bagi anak-anak seperti mereka. Mendapat kenyataan bahwa masuk ke tempat ini sudah cukup mencoreng masa depan dan membuat malu nama keluarga, sekarang malah dihadapkan pada kematian di areal kampus dan diposisikan sebagai fraksi yang tertuduh atas sebuah tindak pembunuhan. Orang waras manapun pasti akan terguncang psikologisnya.

Baik para mahasiswa dari angkatan manapun, maupun para pengajar dan staff dewan pelatihan, satupun dari mereka terlihat tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Mereka semua menunduk dalam keheningan dan suasana duka. Dan tidak ada suara lain yang tercipta selain bunyi hujan di luar sana yang belum reda sejak tengah malam.

"_Korban ditemukan dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Mati dengan kulit tercabik-cabik dari rahang kanan hingga areal pinggul, menghabiskan hampir sepertiga kulit di tubuhnya, dan hanya meninggalkan sisa-sisa tulang_."

Dan di antara kesunyian itu, tiap setiap sorotan kini mata tertuju pada areal barisan mahasiswa baru dengan gelang hijau di tangan kiri mereka.

"_Namun hujan semalam menghapus hampir seluruh barang bukti dan menghambat jalannya investigasi. Indikasi sementara kami, pelaku masih berada di wilayah Universitas. Dan hingga petunjuk lain ditemukan, selama itu pula kalian semua tidak diizinkan untuk meninggalkan Gedung Pertemuan_."

Aku melihat, hampir seluruh pengajar dan staff-staff lain terlihat mengenakan kain hitam yang terikat di lengan kiri mereka. Pastinya itu adalah wujud rasa duka cita dan apresiasi sebagai penghormatan terakhir pada mahasiswa yang bersangkutan.

Sasha yang berdiri di sebelahku menyikut sambil berusaha berbisik. "Di mana Jean?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahu. "Tidak tahu."

Sasha terlihat kecewa dan memutar kepalanya ke segala arah untuk mencari subjek yang dimaksud. Kali saja Jean tersesat di antara barisan mahasiswa lain.

Kekhawatiran Sasha bukan tidak beralasan. Laki-laki menyebalkan bertampang kuda itu memang tidak terlihat sejak pagi tadi. Setelah melewati jam mandi dan di saat kami semua sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan diri di antara sisa waktu yang ada, bunyi interkom di tiap-tiap lantai gedung menyala dan memberi mandat bagi kami semua yang berada di setiap asrama untuk segera berkumpul di aula Gedung Pertemuan. Tanpa terkecuali.

Semenjak tiba di tempat ini, kami langsung diperintahkan untuk berbaris tertib dan diberi waktu kurang dari lima menit untuk berbaris rapi jika tidak ingin 'ditertibkan' oleh Kepolisian Militer. Setiap mahasiswa yang masih berstatus baru seperti kami akan diberikan barisan khusus tersendiri di deret terdepan dan terpisah dari mahasiswa angkatan lain. Sasha yang pertama kali menemukan kehadiranku langsung datang merapat dan menggembor bahuku dengan pukulan-pukulan dahsyat sembari menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Dua menit kemudian, Reiner muncul di antara gerombolan barisan yang masih berantakan di sebelah kiri dan menyapa kami berdua.

Satu-satunya orang yang tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya sejak kami semua berbaris lurus dan berkumpul dalam posisi istirahat selama hampir dua puluh menit adalah Jean. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya di luar sana.

"_Insiden ini adalah cambuk bagi kami semua, dengan mengetahui bahwa kalian ternyata memang tak lebih dari seonggok sampah yang tega menghabisi nyawa teman kalian sendiri. Membuat citra Universitas ini semakin rusak di luar sana dan memperlama interval waktu kalian untuk berada di tempat ini! Dan jika aku berhati kejam, maka aku akan dengan gamblangnya mengatakan bahwa kalian semua memang seharusnya tak pantas hidup sejak awal! Beruntung nyawa kalian masih dilindungi pemerintah_."

Beberapa tarikan napas terkejut terdengar di dalam sejumlah barisan. Sementara itu bisik-bisik samar mulai terdengar hampir di seluruh bagian. Aku dan Reiner diam saja, namun melalui sudut mata dapat kulihat lirikan Sasha yang seketika mendelik liar dan terlihat tidak setuju dengan ungkapan itu.

"_Kami akan mencari pelaku pembunuhan ini sampai dapat dan memberi hukuman yang setimpal untuknya_!"

Suara Hanji adalah peringatan bagi kami semua untuk kembali menutup mulut.

"_Walau hampir semua barang bukti penting terhapus oleh hujan dan membuat kami berputar-putar di tempat karena tidak menemukan sesuatu yang berarti, sang korban sendiri ternyata sudah membantu para tim penyidik untuk menemukan si pelaku_!"

Beberapa mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain terlihat kebingungan, dapat terlihat dari ekspersi heran yang membanjiri wajah mereka semua. Pertanyaan yang timbul di pikiran mereka pasti sama dengan yang berada di pikiranku. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sudah mati bisa membantu orang yang masih hidup dengan memberi barang bukti pembunuhan?

Jawaban kami terjawab ketika dari kejauhan, nampak siluet seringai Hanji yang khas dan membuat sebagian besar mahasiswa bergidik ngeri. Biasanya gestur tak wajar itu akan menandakan dua hal penting yang tidak boleh disepelekan. Yang pertama, adalah ketika penyambutan siswa baru. Dan yang kedua, hal yang paling krusial, adalah ketika ada mahasiswa yang akan masuk ke Ruang Interogasi. Dan kedua hal itu bukan peristiwa yang baik bagi siapapun yang sudah mengenal sosok manusia dengan gender yang dipertanyakan itu.

Hanji terlihat merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah plastik bening tertutup rapat dan sebuah benda lunak yang berada di dalamnya, wujudnya seperti kain. Lalu diperlihatkannya benda itu pada kami semua.

"_Kalian lihat ini? Marco sepertinya mati dengan tidak tenang dan meminta bantuan kami untuk menangkap pelakunya_. _Ini adalah hal yang menarik; karena benda ini sepertinya akan membawa kami selangkah lagi menuju pelaku pembunuhan Marco._" Hanji terlihat berusaha keras sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai lagi.

Dapat kurasakan suasana tegang yang seketika melingkupi semua wajah mahasiswa kala melihat ekspresi sang dosen pengajar yang khusus menangani pelajaran obat-obatan terlarang itu terlihat semakin menggila. Semua manusia yang berada di aula kini dipastikan tidak akan merasa tenang, sekalipun sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tak pernah terlibat dan tidak tahu-menahu dengan peristiwa menggemparkan ini. Para pengajar tak pernah main-main dengan pelaku kriminalitas yang berulah di wilayah Universitas mereka. Menantang berarti mati.

"_Benda ini ditemukan di balik punggung mayat Marco dan terlindung dari serangan hujan. Segala yang kami butuhkan, semuanya berada di sini. Dan bagi Tuan atau Nyonya yang sudah menghilangkan nyawa Marco semalam, bersabarlah… karena barang ini akan kembali ke tanganmu_."

Aku tercekat. Benda putih yang terlihat samar dari jauh itu bukanlah sesuatu yang asing. Aku mengenalnya. _Sangat sangat mengenalinya_. Itu adalah saputangan Levi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hujan turun seharian, seolah menangis dengan tragedi dari kematian seorang mahasiswa baru. Awan hitam pekat bergulung-gulung dari barat dan bergejolak di atas Gedung Pertemuan. Hal itu sama sekali tak membantu kami semua untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tenang. Hujan turun dalam gelombang yang tidak rata—sebentar gerimis, lalu lebat, kemudian berangin, lalu dihantam badai. Hingga saat ini, para mahasiswa masih tidak diizinkan untuk ke luar dari Gedung Pertemuan. Pasalnya, para tim penyidik yang dikepalai oleh Hanji belum selesai mengidentifikasi bukti-bukti pembunuhan yang ada.

Ruangan aula terdengar agak riuh rendah oleh cakap-cakap mahasiswa. Beberapa pengajar nampak membagikan makanan—atau sarapan—pada beberapa mahasiswa yang duduk berkumpul dalam satu kelompok, melantai di atas keramik berlumut. Tak berapa lama datanglah kardus-kardus berisi suplai makanan kami yang didorong oleh beberapa Kepolisian Militer.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan yang terpencil dan jauh dari keremangan cahaya, ada seseorang yang kukenal sedang duduk selonjoran dan menyendiri dengan topi fedora butut yang turun menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia terlihat jauh dari kumpulan mahasiswa gelang merah yang lain, seolah-olah memang sedang menjaga jarak karena tidak mau berkomunikasi dengan siapapun.

Dia Kaney.

Mendapati fakta bahwa dia sudah mengganti bajuku semalam dengan keyakinan bahwa matanya yang mengerikan itu sudah melihatku telanjang bulat, aku baru saja merasa seperti dilecehkan. Ketimbang Levi, aku merasa harus lebih membentengi diriku dari Kaney. Setelah pertemuan mengejutkan kami pagi tadi, timbul aura aneh di dalam matanya yang seketika membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

Seakan menyadari gerakan bola mataku yang belum beralih dari sosoknya, kepala Kaney tiba-tiba terangkat sementara ujung telunjuknya manaikkan sedikit pinggiran topi dan mengintip wajahku. Aku terpegun. Melihatku yang sedang sibuk memandanginya dengan ekspresi aneh, dia langsung mendengus setengah tertawa.

Orang aneh.

Satu-satunya objek yang mengalihkan pandanganku dari orang tua abnormal itu adalah ketika dari kejauhan nampak sosok Keith yang berjalan menghampiri kami bertiga. Di tangannya tergantung beberapa bungkus makanan yang pastinya akan diberikan untuk kami.

"Mana teman kalian yang satu lagi?" tanya pria gundul itu ketika melihat jumlah kami yang tidak maksimal seperti kemarin. Nampaknya dari semua kelompok yang ada, hanya kelompok kami yang memiliki masalah utama pada kehadiran anggota.

Sementara teman-temanku berusaha menjelaskan ketiadaan Jean di kelompok kami, otakku malah sibuk berpikir dengan keberadaan saputangan Levi yang ditemukan di sekitar mayat korban.

"Jean tidak terlihat sejak tadi." kata Sasha, cemas. "Kami sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana, namun kami belum menemukan dia."

Keith terlihat murka. Dia pastinya ingin memerintahkan kami semua untuk mencari Jean. Tapi mengingat instruksi terkini dari petinggi Universitas Scouting Legion yang tidak mengizinkan kami semua untuk keluar dari gedung untuk saat ini, pastinya Keith tidak memiliki keleluasaan lagi untuk mengomandoi kami.

"Sisakan ini untuk teman kalian." katanya getas sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan hitam, sama seperti milik kami semua. "Jika dia sudah datang, suruh dia habiskan makanan itu sebelum jam delapan." Aku menerima uluran makanan itu.

Jika Jean belum datang juga, maka aku akan memberikan makanan itu pada Sasha. Dari fisik kurusnya yang menipu, ternyata Sasha adalah mesin pemakan apapun.

"Kabarnya mahasiswa itu mati karena diserang hewan." kata Reiner sembari membuka plastik makan _styrofoam_-nya setelah Keith pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Hewan atau manusia?" Sasha menoleh cepat, sambil ikut-ikutan membuka bungkusan dengan tidak sabar. Nampak siluet keraguan di wajahnya.

"Dia mati tergigit katanya. Mana mungkin dia bisa diserang oleh manusia dengan luka cabikan besar seperti itu." balas Reiner, sambil menyiapkan sendok dan membuka plastik saus.

"Mungkin saja itu memang manusia." tukas Sasha santai. "Atau _monster_." Sedetik kemudian dia memasang tampang horor dan berusaha menakut-nakuti kami berdua dengan gelagatnya yang aneh, namun tentu saja hal itu tidak berhasil memengaruhi kami. "Lagipula tidak ada hewan yang mau masuk ke area ini. Areal gelap dan suram dengan rawa di mana-mana. Belum lagi dengan sinar matahari yang sama sekali tidak menembus pohon-pohon lebat di sekeliling kita." kata Sasha sambil mendeskripsikan suasana di sekitarnya dengan tangan bergerak-gerak di udara. "Kalau mau mencari hewan buas, kalian tidak usah jauh-jauh, semua manusia di sini adalah _hewan buasnya."_

Sasha benar. Bahkan seratus persen benar. Kalimat itu sangat menohokku.

Sementara Reiner dan Sasha kembali bercerita, aku mulai sibuk membuka kotak makanan; berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Kaney yang berada tak jauh dari sini. Maupun Jean yang belum kembali.

Mataku menangkap visual daging ikan berminyak dan nasi satu kepal. Serta tak lupa timbunan sayur yang menutupi hampir seluruh kotak.

"Kalian tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh mahasiswa senior atas peristiwa ini? Tak lama lagi tempat ini akan menjadi sarang psikopat." kata Reiner ketus sambil memainkan daging dengan sendok plastiknya.

"Tak lama lagi?" protes Sasha, alis cokelatnya bertaut dan wajahnya jadi terlihat mengerikan. "Bukannya sejak dulu tempat ini memang sarang psikopat?"

Sekali lagi, _Sasha benar_.

"Dulu ibuku bilang tempat ini adalah sarang penyamun." tambahku, sambil memasukkan sendok berisi beberapa lembar sayur ke dalam mulut.

"Sarang penyamun atau bukan, tempat ini tetaplah mengerikan." tuding Sasha sembari mendelik ke arahku. "Jagalah kewarasanmu dengan baik, Eren—sama seperti kau menjaga keperjakaanmu. Tempat ini bisa membuatmu kehilangan akal sehat."

Aku tersenyum tipis, miris.

Ketika perbincangan kami menguap ke udara dan menghilang bersama bunyi kunyahan, mendadak perutku kembali terserang terasa mual. Aku nyaris memuntahkan makanan yang berada di dalam mulut ketika Sasha mulai bereaksi saat melihat wajahku yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas, bulu matanya yang lebat berkedip cepat ketika memandangi kondisiku yang sedang membungkam mulut dan meremas perut. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupaku sekarang, yang pasti hal itu bisa membuat Sasha khawatir.

"Tidak." Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Maksudku—_ya_, aku baik-baik saja." tukasku buru-buru.

Dari ekspresinya, Sasha jelas tidak percaya dengan perkataanku. Namun sedetik kemudian mata cokelatnya membulat binar seolah mengetahui sebuah rahasia intrinsik yang selama ini tidak diketahui banyak orang. Dengan ekspresi terkejut yang berlebihan, dia menarik napas secara dramatis sambil menunjuk lurus-lurus ke arah wajahku.

"Eren, jangan-jangan kau hamil!"

"Tidak!" Aku cepat-cepat memotong. Langsung menyingkirkan telunjuknya dari hidungku. Mana mungkin laki-laki bisa hamil!

Mendengar hal itu Reiner langsung tersedak daging ikannya dengan tidak elit. "Sasha! Kau belajar dari mana teori itu?!" sergah Reiner sembari membersihkan mulutnya.

"Dari internet." sahut Sasha polos.

"Jangan pernah percaya pada internet!" geram Reiner.

Mendengar perdebatan mereka yang tak masuk akal, kepalaku jadi terasa semakin sakit. Dan keinginanku untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Lagipula rasa mual ini makin tidak tertahan. Satu menit lagi aku duduk bergeming di tempat ini, dipastikan aku akan muntah dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Murni karena keterpaksaan atas situasi dan kondisi sekarang, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat terkutuk yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan pertamaku dengan Levi kemarin.

"Aku pergi ke toilet dulu." kataku pamit dengan sopan sembari bangkit berdiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua menit aku berdiri tercenung di depan kloset.

Demi nama baik ibuku di kampung halaman serta nama baik ayahku yang sedang merantau ke negeri orang, aku berani bersumpah tengah menyaksikan substansi familiar berwarna putih kental yang mengambang malas di atas air kloset dan bercampur aduk bersama sisa-sisa kotoran manusia lainnya. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengenal entitas biologis yang menggumpal dalam volume tak sedikit itu, dengan bau pekat yang mengambang ke udara dan mengontaminasi oksigen di sekitar.

Sebagai laki-laki, aku tahu nama cairan kental itu. Tapi milik siapa, aku tidak tahu. _Dan tidak mau tahu_.

Namun, bukan itu masalah utamanya sekarang.

Tubuhku membungkuk di depan kloset sementara tanganku menahan berat tubuh dengan bertumpu pada dinding toilet yang lapuk. Tak peduli dengan banyaknya cairan-cairan hitam menyerupai lumut kini berkontak langsung denganku tangankku yang gemetar. Tak peduli sepatuku mulai basah karena dijejali genangan bekas air seni dan air yang bercampur dengan genangan tetesan pipa ledeng. Aku merasa harus menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin. Sekarang juga.

Walau diserang rasa ragu, namun aku berusana berani. Dengan perlahan, aku memasukkan jariku ke dalam mulutku yang lambat-laun membuka, menyusuri lidahku yang basah, lalu terus—dan terus dan terus—hingga akhirnya ujung jariku menyentuh daging bertekstur lunak, lembek dan licin di bagian terdalam rongga mulut. Rasa asin seketika menguasai indera pengecap. Spontan ada sedikit rasa pening yang kurasakan dan timbul dorongan yang kukenal bergejolak liar dari dalam perut. Sebelum terlambat, dengan cepat aku menarik ke luar jari dari dalam kerongkongan dan membiarkan semua materi yang kumakan beberapa jam lalu ke luar dengan lancar dan meluncur menuju lubang kloset, bercampur bersama _cairan_ _orang_lain.

Cairan kental putih yang semula menggenang secara mendominasi di permukaan toilet, kini dihasi cairan kental merah yang lain, serta potongan-potongan daging berwarna pucat. Merembes memenuhi toilet berbanding lurus dengan berapa kali aku memuntakan semuanya. Aku juga memuntahkan semua sarapan yang baru dua sendok kumakan beberapa menit lalu. Cairan merah segar segera menetes dari lubang hidung. Energiku seperti tercabut sepenuhnya dan volume isi perutku kini menyusut. Mendadak pandanganku buram, kepalaku pusing, dan otakku rasanya diperas-peras.

Sakit. Tapi ini belum sebanding dengan apa yang sudah _kulakukan_. Tubuhku bergetar hebat dan bahuku menggigil. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah, aku harus menjaga kesadaranku agar tidak pingsan.

Tanganku menekan tombol di kloset dan semua cairan-cairan aneh yang sudah bercampur aduk itu berputar-putar cepat dan menghilang bersama guyuran air. Aku mengusap sisa-sisa darah di mulut dan hidung dengan telapak tangan, sementara mataku yang sembab melayang ke dinding toilet lembab yang dihiasi lumut merambat, lalu turun dan menyaksikan guratan-guratan arang di atas kloset yang mengukirkan kalimat sumpah-serapah. Rata-rata isinya ditujukan untuk Kepolisian Militer dan para pengajar. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi untuk ukuran _penjara_. Aksi vandalisme bisa terjadi di mana saja, bahkan di dinding toilet.

Aku harus kembali ke teman-temanku sekarang sebelum Sasha mengira satu lagi temannya juga menghilang, sama seperti Jean. Namun sebuah botol sabun kecil dengan fisik polos yang tak asing dan berdiri menggeming di atas kloset langsung mengalihkan perhatianku.

Aneh. Aku merasa mengenalnya, namun tak mengingat dengan jelas. Merasa penasaran, aku meraihnya dan meneliti benda itu dengan seksama.

Alisku mengernyit dan ingatanku kontan melayang ke kejadian kemarin pagi.

"_Kalau bawa ini biasanya mau ngapain? Tidak ada wanita di asrama pria. Hanya tempat ini yang tidak diawasi kamera CCTV."_

Sial. Ini punya Levi. Jadi sebelumnya dia orang yang tiba di toilet ini?

Jangan bilang barusan dia—

Suara di pikiranku tertebas di udara ketika mendengar bunyi derit pintu nyaring dari balik punggung. Sebelum aku sempat menoleh, sebuah suara familiar yang pernah kudengar beberapa jam terakhir tiba-tiba merasuk ke dalam telinga, membuatku terkena serangan jantung dadakan ketika melihat sosok pendeknya yang berdiri di depan pintu _stainless_ dengan postur malas. Tubuhnya memblokade jalan keluar dan membuatku seketika mematung dalam diam. Dia melihat botol sabunnya yang tergenggam di tanganku lalu balik menatap wajahku tanpa ekspresi.

Bibir tipis yang beku itu membuka suara. Dengan intonasi kasual dan sombong seperti biasa. Dan aku langsung terhipnotis oleh kata-katanya.

"Oh, jadi kau yang namanya Eren, ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next:**

Bonus Part: _**Rivaille**_

_(Hari Pertama Masa Orientasi Mahasiswa Baru)_

Inilah suasana baku yang sering terjadi.

Langit sedang menangis suram dan kesunyian terasa menggigit. Awan-awan gelap terlihat mengambang malas di dalam bingkai jendela. Titik-titik air bersusul-susulan menabrak permukaan kaca yang retak. Atmosfer yang mencekik. Suasana di Universitas Scouting Legion selalu sama. Gelap. Mendung. Berkabut. Dunia terasa berada jauh di luar sana. Seolah-olah kebahagiaan sedang berusaha menjaga jarak dan tak pernah kembali. Di sini, kematian terasa begitu dekat. Di sini, hanya maut dan kesedihan yang merengkuhmu. Kau bisa sembunyi, namun tak bisa lari. Semua kenyataan yang berada di sini menjijikkan. Semua realitas yang ada di sini menjemukkan.

"Teh hitam, Levi?" Suara itu mengusik melodi harmoni bunyi hujan.

Cangkir porselen berukir jalar bunga tulip perak pada gagangnya digeser ke arahku. Aku mengangguk malas. Genangan hitam beraroma pekat balik menatap, sementara kepulan asapnya meliuk-liuk menggoda di udara. Sesaat aku berspekulasi kira-kira bagaimana rasanya minuman yang biasa kusajikan untuk diriku sendiri itu kini kuserahkan pada orang lain. Ah, lagipula bukankah sudah aku bilang padanya bahwa aku ingin beristirahat hari ini? Dia pasti mengerti. Selama 365 hari aku terkungkung oleh tembok-tembok raksasa berlumut, mengurusi mahasiswa-mahasiswa bebal, dikelilingi jeruji besi yang memagari teritorial pribadi, terpaku pada peraturan.

Sehari lagi aku mengurus mereka, aku pasti akan kehilangan akal sehat.

"Tercatat ada 354 mahasiswa baru yang terdaftar tahun ini. Presentasi merah lebih tinggi dari pada hijau. Ini jauh lebih buruk dari perkiraanku."

"Aku tidak kaget mendengarnya." kataku pendek sambil menyeruput singkat.

"Entah karena pengaruh eksternal, atau didikan orang tua. Atau memang gangguan mental sejak lahir, nominal anak-anak labil berotak psikopat ini semakin sering dilahirkan."

"Setidaknya mereka berada di tempat yang aman." balasku pendek. Berusaha tidak terpancing. Muak menatap wajahnya yang manipulatif itu, dengan ogah-ogahan kulemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Memandangi bulir-bulir air hujan yang meluncur jatuh perlahan. Memandangi refleksi sosokku sendiri yang menyedihkan dan menatap kosong di dalam kaca.

"Benar." Pria berjanggut itu mengangguk."Yang paling parah jika ada yang terjun ke dalam komunitas. Satu anggota tertangkap, sisa anggota lainnya akan hadir di daftar mahasiswa baru pada tahun berikutnya." Matanya menyipit, memintaku untuk berkonsentrasi pada kalimatnya. "Seperti mata rantai yang tidak pernah putus, kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan mereka jika memotong di tengah-tengahnya saja. Musnahkan mereka dan spesies-spesiesnya hingga ke akar. Itu merupakan pilihan yang paling tepat."

Aku menghela napas tidak sabar sambil meletakkan cangkir porselen ke atas meja dengan suara nyaring.

"Sudahlah, Grisha. Jelaskan saja alasan kau memanggilku kali ini." potongku jengah.

Tanpa basa-basi, berkas itu melayang dan terhempas dalam keadaan terbuka.

Halaman 52, bagian tipe gelang merah.

Ini kah yang dimaksud Grisha? Aku memandang sekilas gambar mahasiswa yang tertera di sana. Foto polaroid hitam dan putih yang menampilkan visual kabur seorang anak laki-laki berekspresi kaku dengan deskripsi lima paragraf di sebelahnya. Wajahnya terlihat nakal dan badung, sama seperti anak-anak bawah umur lain yang mendekam di tempat ini. Tapi dia manis, pipinya penuh, dan bibirnya ranum. Sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan aura penjahat. Namun aku tahu benar, mahasiswa dengan ciri-ciri bartampang tak mencurigakan seperti inilah yang justru sebenarnya berbahaya. Kita tak bisa menebak yang mana _wajah aslinya._

**_Eren_**. Namanya. Tanpa nama belakang. Aneh.

Tunggu, aku merasa pernah melihat anak ini. Tadi pagi. Di toilet pria. Sedang buang air besar.

Rambutnya di foto terlihat kasar, matanya mengerling sangar, ekspresinya gahar. Sorot matanya tidak ragu, apalagi terlihat takut. Daripada disebut bertampang penjahat, anak ini lebih pantas disebut _canggung ketika difoto_. Raut internalnya pasti sudah seperti ini sejak lahir.

Alisku mengernyit tak nyaman. Langsung membuang tatapan. Aku paling malas membaca deskripsi anak-anak bermasalah. Tidak ada gunanya dan membuang-buang waktu saja. Melihat sepak terjang kriminal mereka dengan umur yang tak matang membuatku mual dan semakin muak berada di tempat ini. Entah mengapa anak-anak di zaman sekarang terlampau kompetitif dan berambisi tinggi untuk berlomba-lomba menjadi penjahat. Sebenarnya apa tujuan hidup yang mereka cari dengan menjadi seorang kriminal? Jati diri? _Bodoh._Sel penjara adalah tempat mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Dan aku tak mengerti mengapa jenis anak-anak seperti ini pantas dipertahankan. Universitas ini sudah memiliki mahasiswa seperti itu sejak dulu. Satu saja sudah cukup merepotkan dan menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa.

Aku melempar pertanyaan dingin, "Kenapa dia?"

Hening.

"Aku minta yang satu ini diawasi ketat." ucap Grisha getas.

Lagi-lagi permintaan aneh dari orang yang aneh.

Aku menatap mata yang berair di dalam bingkai kacamata. Dia terlihat berharap. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Aku tidak langsung menjawab.

Dan sebagai gantinya, dia menunggu jawabanku dengan tak sabar, tapi aku berpikiran lain. Dia seharusnya sudah tahu jawabanku, tapi pria tua ini terus mendesak lewat ekspresi memelasnya.

Sebagai pengalihaan emosi, aku menghela napas berat. Merasa muak jika orang terlalu menaruh harapan besar padaku. _Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari sampah masyarakat?_ Apa mereka tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman? Aku sudah rusak sejak awal. Kebahagiaanku sudah tercabut hingga ke akar-akarnya. Hati nuraniku sudah mati berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Jiwaku telah tertanam sepenuhnya di tanah jahanam ini. Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti orang baik. Kau hanya akan membuatku terus kehilangan jati diri.

Aku membuang napas, panjang dan berat.

"Tidak. Aku menolak."

Ekspresi Grisha selanjutnya mudah tertebak. Merah padam. Marah. Dan aku tetap tak bergeming. Mau dia marah pun aku tak peduli. Aku berharap dia cepat-cepat memanggil Kepolisian Militer atau siapapun untuk membunuhku di tempat. Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Aku memang tak pantas hidup lama.

"Baiklah." Suaranya berat dan dalam, ada nada emosi yang membludak namun tertahan di dalam kerongkongannya, namun dia berusaha tidak memperlihatkannya padaku.

"Tidak ada jalan lagi. Aku akan memanggil Erwin untuk mengatasi masalah ini."

"Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan Erwin?" balasku memberi tanya. Memangnya dia pikir Erwin orang yang seperti apa? Ibu-ibu katering yang dengan mudah meng-iya-kan pesanan pelanggannya?

"Aku sudah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Erwin jika kau ternyata tidak menyanggupinya."

_Well,_dan ramalanmu memang benar.

"Oh, pasti keputusan yang dibuat Erwin akan tepat sekali." balasku sarkastik.

"Ya, tepat." sahut Grisha dengan percaya diri yang berlebihan.

Perangai Grisha jauh lebih aneh dari biasanya. Aku tidak yakin, tapi ada aura membunuh mencurigakan di balik senyum tipisnya.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan eksekusi mati untuk anak ini—_secepatnya_." katanya dengan nada final yang tegas. "Dan _kau_ diberi kehormatan sebagai orang yang akan menarik pelatuknya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next:**

_Part IV:_**Eren**

**_A/N :_**

Hueee, ini malah ada Kaney. Grisha pula. Kenapa malah orang-orang tua yang mendominasi chapter ini? Dan, sial, chapter 58 SnK bikin saya naksir Kaney (hah?), tapi jadi lebih naksir lagi sama Heichoou! Heichou, kadar keseksianmu meningkaat! Nikahi aku, dong! /plak Dan karena di sini ada Kaney, apa Levi bakal ngerelain ukenya digrepe-grepe om-om tua yang suka ngangkang itu? Ah, nanti kita bahas di chapter mendatang /lari

Mungkin ada beberapa yang mengira kalo Dekan-nya Eren itu Hanji. Padahal di dalam Universitas itu ada tiga Dekan, masing-masing ngurus satu warna gelang. Hanji, sudah dijelaskan di chapter dua, ngurus gelang kuning. Pixis, menangani gelang hijau. Dan di chapter ini juga diceritain kalo Erwin itu Dekan. Nah, silahkan ditebak dia Dekan apa.

Dan kalo ada yang teliti, sebenarnya di chap kemarin juga disinggung soal map hitam yang isinya ada data-data Eren. Di POV-nya Levi yang mendatang, map itu akan kembali dibahas lagi. Yah, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya kapan POV Levi beraksi (yeahahaha /plak)

Bagi yang bertanya-tanya soal psikologi Eren, entah dengan beranggapan dia kanibal atau gangguan jiwa atau berkepribadian ganda, silahkan berekspetasi sebebas mungkin. Karena sampai sekarang, belum dijelasin alasan utama Eren dimasukkin ke sana. Jawabannya nanti deh tunggu chapter mendatang /plak

Ada yang kecewa karena Eren ternyata nggak sekamar sama Levi? Tenang aja. Pair utama kan tetap Levi-Eren, dan suatu saat mereka akan sekamar, kok /ohok

Selain beberapa karakter SnK yang sudah dideklarasikan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, pastinya akan muncul karakter-karakter lain, seperti Ymir, Historia, Berthold, Annie, bahkan Armin. Marco udah muncul, loh. Walau baru muncul sebentar tapi langsung koit /plak Adegan bunuh-bunuhan? Nanti kita lihat, ya.

Chapter kemarin memang terasa kurang greget. Entah mengapa saya juga ngerasain hal yang sama dengan beberapa pembaca. Mudahan yang kali ini lebih baik, ya.

Dan maaf bagi yang merasa jika fanfic ini berat. Berat dalam artian apa dulu? Kalo dari segi bahasa memang rada berbelit-belit, sih. Akan saya usahakan agar tulisannya terlihat lebih sederhana. Dan maaf juga atas typo-typo berseliweran yang bikin sakit mata. Saya usahain yang chapter ini kadar typo-nya berkurang.

Dan makasih banyak bagi yang sudah ngerekomendasiin bahkan sampai ngizininin saya masuk ke grup super kece tempat ngumpulnya teman seperjuangan :') Sekarang asupan saya bertambah dan saya bisa fangirlingan lebih gila lagi. Yeahahaha.

_Terima kasih untuk_**_allsundayjaegerjaquez_**_,_**_Harumi Ryosei_**_,_**_syalala uyee_**_,_******_Daiki Hanna_**_,_******_Nine_**_,_**_Kunogi Haruka_**_,_******_akucintarendang_**_,_**_Dodol_**_,_**_Yaoumi. S_**_,_**_army1004_**_,_**_Anaknya RIREN_**_,_******_widi orihara_**_,_**_digimonfan4ever101_**_,_**_TitanMilikHeicho_**_,_**_Wizald_**_,_**_Seijuurou Eisha,_******_serta semua_**_teman-teman FFn_**_yang sudah baca fic abal ini, entah yang udah dari chapter pertama sampai sekarang, atau baru-baru aja karena salah ngeklik. Mudahan_**_Alter_**_bisa terus dilanjutin, ya._

**_PS :_**

_TAK LAMA LAGI ADA PIALA DUNIA, KAWANS. NONTON LAKI-LAKI GANTENG BERGULAT SATU SAMA LAIN DI LADANG HIJAU LAGIII. YEAAH._

Sign, _Rapuh_


	4. Part IV: Eren

Part IV:_**Eren**_

Dia Levi.

Laki-laki maskulin kepala tiga dengan tinggi 160 sentimeter dan kulit sepucat kapas. Sekilas, dia memang terlihat kurus, namun bila diperhatikan lebih dekat, akan nampak kentara sekali sulur-sulur otot di tangan dan leher. Mata elang penuh aura depresif, rambut hitam kaku, bibir yang selalu tertekuk, punggung lurus kelewat tegak. Pakaian yang dikenakannya juga tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari warna hitam; karena memang pada dasarnya warna yang diwajibkan Universitas Scouting Legion adalah warna-warna yang kontradiktif dengan kebahagiaan. Melihat wujudnya saja bisa membuat sebagian besar orang langsung tertekan. Dan kehadiran sosoknya mungkin akan membuat sebagian orang bertanya:

'_Dengan tinggi 160 sentimeter dia bisa apa?'_

_Well, _jawabannya adalah dia bisa membunuhmu.

Sudah sepuluh tahun katanya dia bernaung di dalam tempat kotor bertitel Universitas pemerintah ini sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Dan selama itu pula tidak banyak orang yang berani mengusik kehidupannya, sekalipun itu para pengajar bahkan Kepolisian Militer.

Tidak banyak cerita-cerita keji mengenai dirinya yang marak menjadi tajuk pembicaraan umum, tentu saja karena berita-berita itu tidak pernah diorbitkan ke media. Sebagai mahasiswa yang menghabiskan waktu paling lama di gedung ini, Levi adalah manusia yang suka mengasingkan diri. Kehadirannya yang misterius langsung memicu pendapat sebagian besar orang untuk beranggapan bahwa dirinya adalah simbol kegagalan terbesar Universitas ini. Sebagai Universitas besar bermotor Pemerintah yang kabarnya memakan devisa negara paling banyak, ternyata harus terseok-seok juga hanya karena meladeni seorang mahasiswa saja. Dan aib tersebut semakin diperparah dengan masalah internal yang meledak di dalam institusi itu. Padahal kabarnya sudah berkali-kali, puluhan, bahkan ratusan vonis hukuman mati telah dilayangkan padanya, bahkan terjadi hampir di setiap tahun. Mulai dari tuduhan pembunuhan, pemerkosaan, vandalisme, konspirasi, teror, namun semua kejahatan itu tak pernah berakhir pada eksekusi.

Ketika menyelam ke dalam matanya, aku menyadari satu hal.

Kehadirannya tak ubah seekor serigala liar yang rela tunduk pada manusia. Wujud seorang tirani bengis yang memilih untuk memimpin kerajaan kecilnya seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ALTER**_

_a fanfiction by Raputopu_

_**Shingeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**_

_warning: AU, OOC, typo, mature content_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melihat Levi berdiri hening, tepat satu langkah di depan sepatuku yang dikotori tanah, berbeda dengan sepatunya yang mengkilat seperti pekerja kantoran eksekutif; milikku seperti milik kuli bangunan. Bahu menyandar malas di bingkai pintu, melipat tangan, tegak bergeming seperti arca. Memasang ekspresi stagnan seperti biasanya, kasual dan tidak banyak bicara.

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya, dia sudah maju selangkah.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh main-main dengan ini." Dia mendesis di depan wajahku. Botol sabun yang semula tergenggam di tanganku mendadak berpindah tangan tanpa peringatan. Wajahku tertekuk heran.

Rona ekspresi yang mewarnai wajah tirusnya selalu terlihat tegang. Dengan aura kesuraman dan raut tekanan mental, seakan-akan hidupnya yang sekarang selalu dijejali himpitan masalah.

"Saya tidak pernah main-main dengan benda itu." kataku pelan.

"Sayang sekali." desaunya.

Jempolnya yang kurus membuka tutup botol lalu menuangkan sebagian carian kental berbau lemon ke atas telapak tangan. Bayangan dua gelang merah yang melingkar bisu di pergelangan tangan kirinya memberi afeksi rasa aneh di perutku.

Kehadirannya bahkan jauh lebih dingin daripada hawa beku di toilet aula.

Aku melihatnya sedang melumasi tangannya dengan sabun ketika aku menangkap ekspresinya lebih dekat.

Wajahnya kini menjadi terasa familiar dalam ingatanku karena kami kerap bertatap muka dalam jarak dekat. Bau tubuhnya yang khas, hangat seperti aroma rerumputan basah di pedesaan tempat tinggalku; wangi, pekat di hidung, harum dan membuai, kontradiktif dengan aroma lumut dan semerbak pesing dari segala penjuru yang menyerang hidungku. Rambut hitamnya meruncing dan menghalangi sebagian warna bola mata hitam berair miliknya yang depresif, kaku dan membunuh. Dagunya yang tegas terangkat angkuh, gestur yang mengumumkan bahwa dirinya tidak takut pada apapun. Dan ujung-ujung bibir tipis yang tak pernah memberikan senyum, itu adalah kesan awal yang kudapat dan masih berlaku untuk sampai saat ini.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama—" Matanya memicing. "_Eren_."

Aku tersadar dari lamunan ketika dia menyebutkan namaku. Geraman tak samar dalam suaranya membuatku diserang gelisah. Hanya dengan mendengar intonasinya saja bisa membuat guncangan kecil tidak nyaman di perut.

"Ya." jawabku hambar. "Benar, itu nama saya." kataku. "Dari mana anda tahu?"

Setelah aku melihatnya memasukkan kembali botol sabun ke sakunya dengan hati-hati, seakan mencegah agar sabun gumpalan sabun tidak mengotori bajunya, aku melihatnya berjalan ke luar toilet tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Namun baru dua langkah meninggalkan pintu nomor tiga, dia berhenti dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Hei, bisa kau ambilkan air dari westafel di sebelah sana?"

Nada otoritas di dalam suaranya membuatku patuh tanpa sadar.

"B-baik." Aku mengangguk.

Aku berjalan cepat ke luar toilet, menghampiri wastafel dan membuka kerannya. Suara guyuran air yang deras kontan langsung menggema di dinding-dinding toilet berkerak kotoran. Bunyi gemuruh hujan yang rancak di luar sana pun langsung berbaur dengan suara deru air yang mencurah. Ketika siraman air itu menerpa kulitku yang kering, tanganku langsung tersengat rasa dingin yang membuatku ingin cepat-cepat menarik tangan dari sana.

Namun, begitu mataku melihat cermin, aku langsung menangkap refleksi sosok Levi masih berada di tempat yang tadi, berdiri di dalam toilet, dengan tangannya yang dilumuri sabun, menungguku, sementara matanya yang dingin itu menghujam lurus ke dalam mataku, seakan menuntutku untuk cepat. Sontak aku segera memutuskan kontak mata.

Setelah menampung air yang cukup banyak di tanganku yang membentuk wadah, aku berjalan hati-hati menghampirinya.

Di hadapanku, dia menangkupkan tangannya. Aku mengernyitkan kening. Semula aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Namun dengan insting yang melejit tiba-tiba, serta-merta aku mengguyurkan air itu ke tangannya, dan dia langsung membilas.

Jadi tujuannya hanya untuk membilas?

Seolah menyadari raut kebingungan di wajahku, dia berkata setelah menarik napas panjang, "Sabun adalah satu-satunya barang yang sulit diselundupkan di tempat ini. Hukumannya sama dengan menyelundupkan kokain." Levi mengutuk tanpa memandang wajahku. "Semua peraturan di sini aneh-aneh…" katanya sarkastik.

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Dalam hati, aku menyetujuinya. Sejauh yang aku tahu, di dalam Universitas ini kabarnya memang ada kebijakan tersendiri mengenai aturan penggunaan sabun. Sabun yang digunakan hanya boleh dari yang disediakan Universitas, dan sabunnya bahkan tidak lebih baik dari shampo kucing. Konon, semua ekspor sabun yang datang dari luar, baik yang dikirim oleh keluarga ketika waktu kunjung atau yang memang sejak awal dibawa dari rumah, semuanya dilarang. Semuanya itu terjadi akibat insiden tiga tahun silam ketika beberapa oknum putri dari Gedung Timur membawa sabun yang dioplos dengan pil-pil terlarang ke dalam asrama. Peredaran substansi psikotropika di kalangan mahasiswa itu sudah terjadi hampir lima tahun secara diam-diam. Pelakunya bersumber dari mana, itu yang belum diketahui sampai sekarang. Namun yang pasti, hingga saat ini keberadaan sabun yang datang dari luar, merk apapun itu, dengan aroma apapun itu, sangat dilarang keras. Dan persis seperti yang Levi katakan, hukuman bagi yang tertangkap menyelundupkan sabun sama dengan hukuman penyelundupan kokain. Yaitu cambukan di punggung dua puluh kali ditambah pengasingan selama satu bulan di sel tikus.

Aku tidak percaya semua cerita itu ternyata benar adanya.

"Airnya kurang. Ambil lagi."

Lagi-lagi ada elemen asing di dalam tutur katanya yang absolut, membuatku patuh tanpa sadar.

Diserang panik, aku buru-buru ke wastafel, menadahkan air di atas telapak tangan, menahan kuat sensasi dingin yang kembali menerjang kulitku, dan cepat-cepat kembali ke tempatnya berdiri.

Setelah menuangkan air ke atas telapaknya, aku melihatnya mulai membilas lagi, dan dia kembali melempar perintah.

"Kurang. Ambil lagi."

Patuh di luar kesadaran, untuk yang ketiga kalinya aku kembali berlari menuju wastafel, mewadahi air di dalam tangan yang merangkup seperti mangkuk, kali ini aku isi lebih banyak, lalu kembali berlari hati-hati menuju tempatnya.

Aku memandanginya membilas tangan. Bunyi decitan kulit yang bersih menggema di dalam telingaku menandankan tangannya pasti sudah bersih sekarang.

"Lagi?" tanyaku antusias.

"Tidak usah."geramnya pedas. Dia berjalan menuju gantungan tisu toilet dan merenggut tiga potong tisu, meremas-remasnya dengan satu tangan, lalu menekan-nekannya lembut ke permukaan telapak tangannya yang basah. Sebenarnya agak ganjil melihat orang sepertinya ternyata bisa memperhatikan kebersihan. Dia bahkan sampai rela-rela menyelundupkan sabun—walau yang merknya murahan sekalipun—, menulikan telinga pada peraturan mengenai pelarangan penggunaan sabun, dan tetap menggunakannya walau masih berada di lingkungan Universitas. Tapi aku berani taruhan dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk menggunakan sabun terang-terangan di depan para pengajar. Tidak ada orang tolol di dunia ini yang mau dicambuk hanya gara-gara memakai sabun.

Aku berjengit ketika tiba-tiba tangannya melempar gumpalan putih tisu basahnya yang keriput ke arahku tanpa berbicara. Kaget bercampur refleks karena melihat sebuah materi tiba-tiba dilayangkan ke arahku, spontan aku menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan. Entah saat ini dia sedang memberi kode untukku agar membuangnya ke tempat sampah atau memang pada dasarnya gerakan barusan hanya intimidasi verbal sederhana, aku pun tidak tahu.

Aku sedang sibuk memandangi wajahnya ketika pintu toilet di luar menjeblak terbuka. Kontan aku tersentak kaget dibuatnya.

Segaris kilatan di mata Levi langsung melirik waspada setelah ia baru saja selesai membersihkan tangan. Sedetik kemudian, baru saja aku hendak bertanya; seolah tengah melihat ancaman genting di luar sana, tiba-tiba Levi mendecih berang.

Tanpa isyarat, tangannya serta-merta mendorong dadaku paksa meruyup masuk ke dalam toilet diiringi dorongan tubuhnya yang menerobos ambang pintu dengan kasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dorongan dari tangannya membuat tubuhku nyaris terjungkal akibat kehilangan keseimbangan. Sepatuku menggelincir di keramik licin yang basah. Tubrukan pada dinding lapuk di sebelah kirilah yang menghambat laju tubuhku agar tidak terpelanting jatuh mengenaskan.

Suaraku terbungkam oleh kehadiran telapak tangan.

Bunyi desisan pendek membuatku membuka mata. Telunjuk di bibirnya serta-merta menyuruhku untuk tak bersuara. Aku terpana. Sejenak aku lupa caranya melawan. Dan ketika aku melihat wajahnya yang begitu, dengan dengan warna gelap di dalam matanya yang dingin dan menusuk bagai ribuan jarum menghujam ke dalam iris mataku, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan sanggup melawan. Punggungku makin terdorong merapat pada permukaan dinding seiring dengan tubuh Levi yang berangsur maju mendekat pada wajahku.

Alisku mengernyit heran. Gelagat aneh Levi membuatku bertanya-tanya. Suaraku teredam di balik tangannya dan terdengar seperti suara dengusan hewan. Walau Levi belum menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi ada mozaik lain yang berkecamuk di dalam bola mata granitnya, yang terlihat berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih risau dibandingkan diriku, yang kontan membuatku patuh tanpa sadar dan menyadari bahwa dia sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk di luar sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet pria. Hal itu otomatis membuat remasan telapak tangannya menajadi makin solid, seolah terkunci rapat di wajahku bagai magnet yang kuat. Kerutan penuaan di wajahnya jadi nampak kentara di wajahnya ketika dia mengerutkan kening.

Seolah gelagatnya masih kurang aneh, sekonyong-konyong laki-laki ini malah terus menyeret punggungku yang berkontak dengan dinding agar makin menyusup ke dalam sudut, seiring dengan mendekatnya bunyi langkah itu di depan toilet kami. Dalam hati, aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang tak mampu melawan. Dampaknya tubuh kami berdua kini sepenuhnya beradi dalam areal sempit di balik pintu terbuka yang gelap dan dingin. Refleks, aku berusaha mendorong balik, tidak sempat ketika tangan Levi yang satunya lagi bekerja dan memenjarakan tanganku agar tak memberontak. Tangannya yang tadi dilumuri sabun kini merengkuh erat pergelangan tanganku dan masih terasa licin. Telapak tangan dingin dan beku, kokoh mengunci tanganku agar tak bergerak.

Aku bersikeras menjadi pihak yang memberikan perlawanan ofensif sembari berusaha mendorong tubuhnya yang ternyata luar biasa bertenaga, dan semuanya sia-sia. Dan tepat pada saat itu pula, langkah kaki berat yang sedari tadi merayap di lorong toilet, akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu. Kelihatannya akan ada seseorang yang akan masuk.

Aku bahkan tidak sadar ketika Levi tiba-tiba memajukan dagunya agar sejajar dengan leherku yang terbuka. Aku terkesima. Deru napasnya yang berat, panas dan terasa begitu dekat membuatku merinding ketakutan. Pori-poriku dengan gamblang merasakan terpaan hawa membakar di bawah telinga. Desirannya seketika bereaksi dengan kulit epidermisku yang tipis dan membeku, langsung melahirkan sensasi merinding aneh yang menjalar di sepanjang pangkal paha.

Yang aku tahu adalah; selanjutnya ada bisikan mengejutkan di sebelah wajah yang membuatku terkesiap. Kehadiran suara bariton rendah di dekat telinga yang merasuk ke dalam kepala, membuatku seketika memejamkan mata tanpa sadar, entah karena takut atau lebih tepatnya tertekan batin agar menjadi patuh. Sebuah perintah absolut darinya entah mengapa langsung mempengaruhi kesadaranku untuk segera tunduk pada kalimatnya—

"Tetap tenang dan jangan melawan_."_

—tepat ketika pintu toilet kami akhirnya dibuka oleh seseorang.

**.**

**.**

.

Aku melihat pintu toilet di depan mata berderit membuka. Rasa gugup langsung mendera.

Levi menyadari aku terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, dan dia memberi perintah untuk tetap tenang lewat aba-aba matanya. Namun dia tidak tahu bahwa dirinyalah objek utama yang membuatku gelisah. Dan bila aku mematuhinya untuk tetap diam, mungkin aku akan mati perlahan.

Ketika sesosok bayang-bayang gelap mulai membayangi di dinding toilet kami, menandakan orang itu akan segera masuk, tepat pada saat itu pula terdengar hardikan suara pria yang berteriak lantang tiga meter dari toilet kami.

"_Kaney!_"

Sekujur tubuhku mengejang. Kaney?

Aku menahan napas, berusaha mengikuti skenario Levi yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui tujuannya. Rambut di tengkukku langsung berdiri. Sebaliknya, wajah Levi terlihat berpaling dariku. Matanya memandang waspada pada pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya penyekat di antara kami bertiga.

Dari balik pintu, terdengar bunyi gemeretak keras—ada seseorang di balik sana, pastinya itu Kaney.

"Reiss, jangan bikin orang kaget kalau sedang di toilet." kata suara itu berat, mengiris atmosfer dengan nada serak.

"Maaf. Tapi ngomong-ngomong dia tidak terlihat di manapun. Anak itu juga tidak terlihat di kelompoknya."

"Tadi aku melihat anak itu masih berada di kelompoknya. Cari lagi sana."

Aku tidak tahu siapa subjek yang mereka maksud. Namun tanpa sadar, aku mencengkram kaus Levi lebih erat. Meremas kulitnya yang keras di balik kaus tipisnya yang dingin.

"Pencarian ini akan sia-sia. Petinggi kita memang suka memberikan perintah aneh-aneh."

Suara itu menjauh. Aku mengindentifikasi bahwa Kaney sedang melipir ke luar. Alisku mengernyit heran pada mata sayu Levi, meminta jawaban. Sementara dia terlihat acuh tak acuh. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar bunyi seretan langkah. Dan selanjutnya aku menangkap suara kaki yang berjalan menjauh.

Levi baru benar-benar menarik tangannya kembali ketika suara-suara di udara menghilang. "Cih. Selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba, bikin kaget saja." Levi mengutuk pelan sambil mengeluarkan sebagian kepalanya dari pintu, memeriksa keadaan yang ada. Kakinya mundur selangkah, mendorong pintu agar kembali tertutup dan memberikan ruang bagiku untuk mencuri napas. Sementara itu, aku berdiri seperti orang mati dengan darah yang tak mengalir di seluruh nadi, mematung dengan kesadaran yang nyaris tercabut ke awang-awang.

Mata suramnya yang dingin itu menusuk ke dalam mataku.

"Lihat apa yang terjadi? Makanya jangan _makan_ yang aneh-aneh, bocah."

Aku tercenung. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sensasi yang ganjil di dalam kalimatnya, sesuatu yang membuatku merinding, mual, dan pening serta-merta. Aku mendongak menatap matanya penuh tanya, dan seketika itu pula aku menangkap ada ornamen lain yang berkecamuk di dalam bola mata granit miliknya. Sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa kujelaskan. Ekspresi itu adalah raut rumit antara dendam, frustasi, dan rasa geram yang bercampur aduk menjadi sebuah sorotan mata tajam tak terlawan. Dan ketika aku merasakan warna di dalam matanya yang dingin dan menusuk bagai ribuan jarum itu menghujam ke dalam iris mataku, aku sadar tidak diberkahi kemampuan untuk mengelak dan keberanianku telah ciut hingga ke titik terendah.

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, aku melihatnya berlagak seolah-olah tidak pernah berbicara padaku dengan kalimat ambigu itu, melintas tanpa basa-basi di sebelah bahuku, mengacuhkanku, lalu berjalan dalam keheningan melewati deretan wastafel menuju pintu ke luar.

Kesadaranku baru benar-benar menyala ketika aku merasakan suara-suara di udara menghilang total, menguap bersama hawa dingin yang terasa kian pekat di balik dinding-dinding toilet yang buram. Suhu-suhu tajam yang mengerumit kulit tipis di balik jaketku menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih beku dari sebelumnya. Levi sudah ke luar, sementara aku masih berming di bilik toilet nomor tiga tanpa berniat beranjak dari sana. Derasnya hujan di luar Gedung Pertemuan menyadarkanku kini aku berdiri seorang diri lagi di tempat ini. Seperti seharusnya.

_Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Aku menurunkan pandangan, menatap barang di tanganku. Dan selanjutnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan tisu ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejauh ini, Aula Pertemuan adalah satu-satunya tempat yang membuatku nyaman. Sejauh mataku memandang, terlihat banyak mahasiswa yang menggelar koran edisi lama di lantai berdebu tebal, berkumpul bersama teman-teman satu gelang di beberapa titik, berbicara satu sama lain dengan tawa samar yang seolah-olah membuatku berpikir pembicaraan mereka pasti seru. Setidaknya di kelompokku ada Sasha yang untungnya punya bibit pelawak.

Di jam-jam reguler, biasanya tidak banyak mahasiswa yang akan berkumpul untuk sekedar bertegursapa dengan teman-teman, apalagi sampai berbincang panjang. Di samping karena alasan tugas yang dibebankan kepada mahasiswa setiap harinya sangat menumpuk dan membuatmu tidak sempat melakukan aktifitas lain; sekalipun itu sekedar ke toilet, masing-masing dari mereka juga sadar, di tempat ini tidak banyak hal-hal yang bisa menstimulasimu untuk bercerita banyak.

Aku perhatikan, karena sebagian besar dari mereka ada yang belum saling mengenal, mungkin kelompok-kelompok yang terlihat sedikit canggung adalah dari gugusan mahasiswa baru. Mungkin mereka masih sulit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa harus tinggal satu gedung dengan para penyamun dan preman untuk waktu yang lama. Kenyataannya diskriminasi memang selalu ada di semua tempat. Aneh, kan? Padahal mereka semua sama-sama pelaku kriminal, sama-sama melakukan kejahatan, sama-sama dijebloskan ke Universitas Scouting Legion untuk satu alasan; satu-satunya Universitas di dunia ini yang berdedikasi untuk melayani penjahat. Hal yang membedakan mereka antara satu dengan yang lain hanyalah warna gelang. Selebihnya, mereka sama-sama pernah melakukan tindak kriminal. Tidak ada alasan untuk membenci spesies manusia yang sama dengan dirimu. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan menyadari semua kenyataan itu.

Aku melihat Sasha menurunkan kotak makannya sambil mengusap mulutnya yang dihiasi butiran nasi. Rambut cokelatnya yang dikuncir terlihat semerawut dengan anak-anak rambut yang berbaris di kening, poni dan surainya. Terlihat seperti serabut kelapa. Segala jenis makanan yang berada di dalam kotak makannya sudah lenyap dalam hitungan detik. Dan wajahnya masih saja terlihat menderita.

"Aku masih lapar." Dia merintih dengan ekspresi dramatis, menatap langit-langit, meremas perut seolah-olah didera kelaparan hebat karena belum makan lima hari.

Melihat roman mukanya yang didera gaya kelakar aneh, berbanding kontras dengan ekspresi tertekan dari mahasiswa baru yang menyebar di sekitarku, kontan langsung menggoda bibirku untuk mendengus geli sekaligus merasa kasihan padanya.

Aku melihat tangan Sasha yang berusaha memungut satu potongan daging dari tempat makan Reiner tanpa meminta izin.

"Reiner, minta satu."

"Sasha, kau sudah mengambil dagingku tadi!" sergah Reiner, menolak tangan jahil itu sebelum jatah makanannya berpindah kepemilikan.

Sasha merintih berlebihan dengan ekspresi kelaparan yang jauh lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya. "T-tapi, dagingku lebih sedikit dari milikmu. Aku butuh asupan yang sama seperti kalian." katanya memelas sedih, menarik-narik ujung kain pakaian Reiner dengan tingkah gelisah.

"Heh, daging kita sama saja!"

"Tapi milikmu lebih tebal, Reiner!"

"Aku juga kelaparan, Sasha." bantah Reiner. "Minta saja sana sama Eren."

Aku melihat tiba-tiba Reiner menunjuk wajahku. Aku yang baru saja hendak memasukan makanan ke dalam mulut, kotan langsung terhenti di udara.

Reiner, dengan kejamnya berakhir mengambil keputusan untuk tidak memberikan dagingnya pada Sasha. Dan dia bahkan dengan terang-terangan menikmati dagingnya yang tersisa dan tertawa di atas derita kelaparan Sasha yang entah benar atau manipulatif belaka.

Dan sebagai gantinya, aku yang kena batunya.

Perlu diketahui, setelah muntah besar-besaran di toilet pagi tadi, keinginanku untuk mengunyah sesuatu menurun drastis. Makanan sudah terlihat tak menarik lagi, dan perutku masih diserang gejolak rasa mual yang membuatku duduk bersila dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Dan aku tidak mau menerima resiko muntah untuk yang kedua kalinya, karena yang pertama tadi sudah cukup menguras tenaga. Merasa tidak ada pilihan sekaligus melihat ada kesempatan cerah yang terbuka di depan mata, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkelakuan baik.

"Ambil saja punyaku."

Kataku sukarela, menyodorkan kotak makanku pada Sasha, dan seketika itu pula langsung timbul binar-binar percik kebahagiaan di dalam mata cokelatnya. Dia menangkupkan tangannya dan menjerit tertahan. "Terima kasih, Eren! Ah, tapi aku hanya mau dagingnya saja, kok."

"Tidak masalah." Aku menaikkan kedua bahu.

Lagipula aku sudah merelakan semuanya.

Reiner menyenggol lenganku dengan tangan kekarnya. Berbisik di bawah telinga. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku lebih baik memberikan jatah makanannya Jean."

"Aku dengar itu, Reiner." balas Sasha tajam. Aku melihat tangannya mengambil potongan daging yang masih utuh dan melahapnya dengan rakus.

"Jadi Jean belum kembali juga?" tanyaku.

Reiner menggeleng. Matanya kosong menatap nasi yang sudah dikeruk-keruk sambil memainkan sendoknya di koyakan daging. "Katanya, sih, dia dipanggil ke Ruang Interogasi."

"Apa?" Aku mengernyitkan kening. Jean dipanggil ke Ruang Interogasi? Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada yang salah!

"Ya." sambut Sasha dengan kunyahan daging di antara gigi-giginya yang rapi, tepat setelah melihat ekspresiku yang kandas, dan mendukung penuturan Reiner. "Ternyata anak yang meninggal adalah itu sahabatnya Jean."

Tidak mungkin!

Mulutku kaku dengan rahang yang mengejang, membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata. Hatiku langsung mencelos jatuh begitu menerima kenyataan tersebut. Aku memandangi wajah mereka bergantian, meminta kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, apakah itu fakta atau mereka hanya bermain-main saja. Namun dari ekspresi duka yang mendalam dari wajah keduanya, aku tahu informasi yang mereka sampaikan seratus persen benar. Tapi aku masih tak bisa menerimanya.

"Jadi, Marco itu sahabatnya Jean?" tanyaku memastikan, masih diliputi rasa ketidakpercayaan. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan Jean sekarang?"

Aku melihat Reiner baru saja hendak menjawab ketika matanya tiba-tiba terpaku pada sesuatu di balik punggungku. Bayangan gelap seketika menjulang di atas kepala. Ketika melihat Reiner yang tiba-tiba berhenti makan, Sasha otomatis juga menghentikan kunyahannya dan mengikuti titik pusat pandangan Reiner dengan rasa ingin tahu. Seketika, sosok keduanya langsung tak bergerak seperti adegan film yang diberi jeda.

Melihat mereka berdua berkelakuan aneh membuatku mengerutkan kening. Karena aku tidak melihat apa yang ada di balik punggungku, aku jadi tidak mengerti dan mengikuti arah pandangan mata mereka.

Serta-merta, penglihatanku langsung terhalangi bayangan dua sosok manusia berpakaian kasual seperti mahasiswa biasa yang berdiri di belakang punggungku. Mereka adalah seorang pria dan wanita yang berdiri berdampingan, dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat kentara. Yang wanita, berambut pirang dengan ikatan cepol kecil, menyisakan sisa-sisa surai di depan mata dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang mengerikan, dengan lengkung bibir yang cemberut dan mata tak berkespresi tanpa warna. Sementara yang pria, dengan tinggi nyaris melampaui dua meter, tegap dan siap bak tentara, berambut hitam dengan sorot mata yang jauh lebih bersahabat; ketimbang wanita berhidung bengkok di sebelahnya, tegang dengan ekspresi serius dan nampak pendiam.

Kedua-keduanya sama-sama mengenakan gelang kuning. Gelang yang sama seperti milik Reiner.

Aku berasumsi orang-orang ini adalah temannya Reiner.

"Reiner." Aku menyaksikan bibir tipis wanita itu bergerak mengeluarkan intonasi dengan aksen aneh yang asing di telinga. Terlampau berat dan tidak feminim untuk wanita pada umumnya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan suara dingin seperti deru gemuruh badai salju milik Mikasa. Tapi kedua-keduanya sama mengerikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kita seharusnya menghindari kumpulan orang-orang bodoh?"

Sasha terlihat sabar saja dikatai bodoh, tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku.

Reiner terlihat kelimpungan. Dia serta-merta meletakkan kotak makannya dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan kami berdua, seakan-akan merasa bersalah karena melanggar peraturan yang barusan wanita itu tuturkan.

Kehadirannya langsung disambut hangat si pria bertubuh raksasa, namun tidak dipedulikan oleh si wanita. Mereka terlihat berbincang-bincang sebentar, kemudian obrolan itu merendah dengan desau bisik-bisik tak kentara sambil sesekali melirik ke arahku, lalu obrolan itu akhirnya diputus oleh si wanita. Dia berjalan meninggalkan tempatku dan Sasha, kemudian diikuti dengan patuh oleh Reiner dan pria tinggi itu.

Setelah jarak di antara mereka dan tempat kami sudah terlampau sekitar dua belas meter, Sasha akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbicara dengan nada pelan. "Teman-temannya Reiner?" tanya Sasha penasaran.

"Tidak tahu." kataku ketus sambil mendengus berat. "Dan tidak mau tahu."

Ketika membuang muka, mataku tak sengaja menangkap sosok Kaney dan orang gemuk botak yang berdiri di sudut aula dan tengah memandangiku dari jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan hasil investigasi pada kematian Marco belum dibeberkan pada umum. Jadi, entah penyelidikan itu berujung pada ditemukannya identitas penjahat tersebut atau belum, sampai sekarang kami belum diinformasikan oleh pihak Universitas sendiri.

Aku mengingat beberapa hari lalu Dekan Hanji menyampaikan pada kami semua bahwa bukti yang tersisa hanyalah saputangan putih yang tertinggal di balik punggung Marco. Selebihnya, terhanyut bersama guyuran air hujan selama semalam suntuk. Entah apa yang bisa mereka dapatkan hanya dari sebuah saputangan, kurasa mereka yang lebih tahu.

Aku bisa mendengar sepatu kets Converse-ku berdentam keras di aspal. Aku dapat merasakan angin lembab pagi hari menarik kausku yang tipis. Aku dapat mencium bau ter panas di bagian jalan setapak halaman Universitas Scouting Legion yang baru diaspal kemarin. Aku dapat melihat burung Albatross menukik rendah dan membungkuk untuk memeriksa patung malaikat yang hancur di tengah-tengah taman, dengan bagian kepala yang patah tepat di tengah dan membuatku mengira-ngira kerusakan itu pasti sudah berlangsung lama sekali. Awan hitam pekat terlihat menggulung dari arat barat daya dan bergolak liar di puncak Gedung Dosen. Kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan ada badai.

Kabut yang melingkupi tempat ini tidak tebal seperti biasanya, sehingga aku dapat melihat beberapa mahasiswa dari gedung asrama yang lain mulai ke luar satu persatu di pagi ini. Mereka berbaris berbondong-bondong menuju bagian utara universitas dan masuk melewati jalan setapak menuju danau rawa di selatan. Di dekat danau, akan ada cabang antara pemakaman dan kandang hewan buas yang terpisah oleh deretan pohon dedalu yang merambat liar hingga ke jalan.

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Marco Bodt.

Aku masih kehilangan jejak teman-temanku hingga detik ini. Namun khusus Jean, aku berani taruhan, dia sudah berada di barisan terdepan bahkan sudah tiba di pemakaman satu jam sebelumnya.

Kehilangan seseorang yang berarti di hidupmu bisa membuat seorang manusia lupa bahwa dirinya masih hidup di dunia yang kejam ini.

Sasha dan Reiner, tidak terlihat sejak aku melenggang ke luar dari Gedung Utara. Sasha, mungkin agak terlambat karena gedung asramanya terletak jauh di Gedung Selatan. Sedangkan Reiner, entahlah. Sejak kejadian kemarin, aku jadi malas bertemu dengannya. Menerima fakta bahwa kami tinggal satu gedung tidak memupuk rasa kebersamaanku untuk menunggu atau mencarinya. Entah perasaanku saja atau memang benar adanya, tapi aku memperhatikan Reiner memiliki banyak teman di sini.

Aku berjalan ditemani Thomas, dan bersama teman-teman mahasiswa lain, kami berbaris beriringan melewati deretan pohon-pohon suram yang menyerupai benteng kokoh dengan wujud tanaman merambat. Cahaya bulan sisa semalam yang masih menggantung di langit dan mengintip di antara kemelut awan mendung, tersaring oleh cabang-cabang pohon ek yang menyebabkan munculnya bayangan-bayangan bergaris di sepanjang jalan, membuat kami kesulitan melewati medan sulit yang dijejali cengkraman sulur-sulur pohon, kalau tidak harus tersandung.

Suara burung hantu terdengar samar dari kejauhan, tersembunyi di balik kegelapan barisan pohon yang kelam. Bunyi hewan-hewan malam bersahut-sahutan, seakan menyambut kedatangan manusia-manusia yang terlampau banyak yang sedang melewati area mereka. Aku melihat beberapa gadis dari gelang hijau terlihat berdiri berdempet-dempetan, ketakutan, memeluk satu sama lain, merengek ingin cepat-cepat ke luar dari sini. Sementara itu sepuluh meter di depan barisan, aku melihat bayang-bayang kepala Hanji dan Erwin, berjalan beriringan menuju lorong gelap pepohonan yang terlihat tak berujung.

Pukul empat pagi tadi, pengumuman lewat pengeras suara membangunkan kami semua tanpa ampun. Isi pengumuman memberitahukan bahwa untuk hari ini masa orientasi mahasiswa baru dan kegiatan perkuliahan ditiadakan untuk memperingati kematian Marco. Mahasiswa diminta bersiap sebelum datang ke pemakaman sebelum pukul enam pagi. Pemakaman di pagi hari adalah hal yang baru bagiku. Dan bahkan kami belum diberikan sarapan.

Memasuki area ladang rerumputan kecil, suasana gelap mulai mengendur. Setidaknya ada secercah cahaya fajar yang terbit dan mulai menyinari sosok-sosok pelayat yang ada di sini. Aroma lumpur yang lembab dan tajam memenuhi udara, membuatku berpikir pasti ada sumber air di dekat sini. Aku menaiki tanjakan bukit rendah, melewati barisan batu-batu nisan yang terlihat begitu tua, berderet miring seperti set domino yang mengerikan. Genangan lumpur mulai mengotori sepatuku, makin diperparah ketika tak sengaja kakiku menginjak tumpukan daun-daun mati. Angin berhembus sangat kencang ketika kami akhirnya tiba di puncak.

Karena satu-satunya geraja di sekolah ini sedang mengalami perekonstruksian ulang, maka upacaranya harus dilangsungkan di daerah pemakaman rawa-rawa yang suram.

Di sana, nampak peti mati Marco yang dikelilingi oleh puluhan pengajar. Nampak pula lusinan Kepolisian Militer berjejer di dua sisi dengan senjata dalam posisi istirahat.

Jean terlihat berdiri di belakang staf pengurus dengan pakaian berkabung, menyeka matanya dengan punggung tangan, dan bahunya terlihat bergetar dari jauh. Di sebelahnya nampak Petra Ral, sosok gadis pendek berambut jahe yang memegang kuasa atas kantin, serta mendapat tempat terpandang di hierarki kepengurusan Universitas. Gadis bertampang baik itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Jean prihatin, berusaha menghiburnya dengan senyum hambar. Di sebelahnya nampak beberapa dosen di bidang Ketahanan dan Psikologi yang sudah terkenal, di antaranya adalah Gunther Schultz, Auruo Bossard, dan Erd Gin. Di antara mereka pula nampak sekelompok pengajar dan para pengurus sekolah yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Tiga kolom di sebelah kanan barisanku, nampak Reiner dan dua teman _baru-_nya berdiri berdampingan dan berbincang satu sama lain. Mungkin Reiner tidak melihatku di sini, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Di barisan sebelah Barat, aku melihat kelompok kecil yang terdiri dari Hanji, Erwin dan Levi, yang terpisah dari pengajar lain, di mana mereka berjejer di barisan ke dua dengan raut kaku tak terbaca. Kepala Levi terlihat menunduk, jauh lebih dalam dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan dari jauh beginipun dia tetap saja terlihat suram.

Dalam keremangan pagi buta, burung nasar terbang berputar-putar di atas tanah basah.

"Dari tiap tetes keringat di wajahmu engkau bisa hidup," pendeta berkepala botak dengan mata keriput pucat dan suara kecil berpidato di sebelah batu nisan. "Hingga engkau kembali ke tanah. Karena dari sana engkau diambil, dari debu engkau berasal, dan menjadi debu engkau akan kembali."

Tidak banyak orang yang mengenal Marco. Dia hanyalah mahasiswa baru. Tidak banyak teman-teman universitas yang terlihat menangis. Tidak banyak yang terlihat berduka. Ironis rasanya jika harus mati di tempat seperti ini, tempat di mana harga dirimu sebagai manusia dihilangkan sama sekali. Seharusnya Marco dimakamkan di tempat yang lebih layak. Dan aku tidak melihat ada keluarganya di sekitar sini. Apakah pihak Universitas tidak memberitahukan pihak keluarganya? Dan tiba-tiba aku berpikir, seandainya aku mati di tempat ini suatu saat, apakah aku juga akan mengalami nasib seperti Marco?

Pikiran negatif di dalam kepalaku kontan berhenti menceracau ketika melihat peti berukir sederhana itu akhirnya diturunkan ke dalam galian tanah. Satu persatu suara tangisan mulai terdengar.

Dari kejauhan, mataku entah mengapa kembali terpancing untuk melihat barisan Levi.

Aku tertegun. Di saat sang pendeta sedang merapalkan doa, di antara desau tangis beberapa mahasiswa yang samar, di tengah deru angin yang bergulung kuat di pelataran pemakaman, aku melihat mata dari dua Dekan itu tengah terpancung lurus ke arahku. Merasa diperhatikan intens oleh dua orang besar di Scouting Legion membuatku melepaskan pandangan seketika. Gugup langsung mendera, tertahan di kerongkonganku.

Walau pada akhirnya aku membuang muka, ekor mataku kembali melirik secara tak kentara. Dan pada saat itu menangkap sosok Levi yang juga memasang target mata yang sama seperti kedua orang tadi. Ini tidak mungkin. Hanji dan Erwin terlihat sedang berbincang pelan sambil meneliti sosokku dari jauh. Mereka bertiga jelas-jelas sedang membidikku. Tindakanku yang barusan memang bodoh. Dan sekarang, aku diserang kepanikan.

Aku berusaha konsentrasi pada jalannya pemakaman, ketika untuk yang ketiga kalinya, aku menoleh dan memastikan apa mereka benar-benar memperhatikanku. Namun yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaan. Mereka berbalik dan meninggalkan barisan pelayat. Aku bertanya-tanya ke mana mereka hendak pergi.

Tepat pada saat itu pula terdengar suara seok-seok samar dari belakang barisanku. Beberapa mahasiswa terdengar menjerit tertahan. Terdengar gemerisik rerumputan yang berisik dan derap kaki yang ramai. Tiga mahasiswa yang berdiri di depanku berbalik, dan wajah mereka langsung nampak ketakutan.

Dan sebelum aku menyadari apa yang terjadi, dua Kepolisian Militer tiba-tiba muncul di kanan-kiriku, mengunci lenganku dengan cengkraman kuat dan menyeretku paksa meninggalkan kerumunan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sadar sudah melewati perjalanan yang jauh selama mataku ditutup oleh sehelai kain. Tanganku dicengkram sangat kuat hingga aku dapat merasakan jari-jari besar itu seakan hendak meremukkan tulangku. Aku merasakan sempat melewati rumput-rumput lunak, menapaki jalan panjang dari semen keras, melewati lantai marmer dengan dentum yang menggema di dinding, menaiki anak-anak tangga, hingga akhirnya mendengar bunyi derit pintu yang terbuka pelan.

Aku diseret paksa, kemudian dituntun untuk duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dengan barisan jarang di bagian tempat duduknya. Tanganku ditarik ke balik sandaran lalu aku merasakan permukaan besi yang dingin menjentik kulitku, selanjutnya diikuti dengan bunyi borgol yang mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan. Kakiku masing-masing diikat pada anak kursi oleh sesuatu yang keras dan fleksibel, sesuatu seperti tali atau kawat yang tebal, menjerat betisku dengan sangat rapat dan kencang sehingga membuat pergelangan dan telapak kakiku mendadak diserang keram ringan.

Aku mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang ramai dan mendetum di udara. Bunyi gebrakan sesuatu di atas permukaan keras. Suara cakap-cakap beberapa orang di dekatku yang terdengar samar. Kemudian terdengar suara perintah yang menggelegar.

Dan setelah itu kain penutup mataku ditarik kasar oleh seseorang.

Berusaha membuka kelopak perlahan, visual bintik-bintik hijau yang memusingkan langsung mendera penglihatanku, membuatku kesulitan untuk melihat apa saja yang berada di sekitarku. Lampu remang yang menggantung rendah di atas kepala juga memperburuk keadaan. Cahaya dalam jumlah minim yang merasuk ke dalam iris mata membuat mataku kesulitan untuk membuka lebih lebar.

Samar, agak kabur, aku melihat meja besar aluminium berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Di belakangnya, nampak beberapa orang berdiri di belakang meja dan terlihat sedang menunggu kesadaranku. Warna-warna cokelat tua yang menguar dari garis tebal di bagian tengah seragam itu membuatku langsung mengenali mereka.

Para Pengajar.

"Jangan pasangi listrik pada anak ini. Dia menderita gangguan jiwa."

Suara itu. Suara Hanji.

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Cahaya-cahaya yang masuk ke mataku berangsur nyata dan tegas seiring dengan melebarnya kelopak mataku yang terasa berat. Perlahan-lahan aku dapat mengenali tekstur-tekstur pada setiap lini ruangan yang temaram ini beserta beberapa orang yang berdiri di sekitarku.

Ruangan kecil, pengap, tanpa saluran udara. Didominasi warna abu-abu tua dengan lampu kecil murahan di tengah-tengah. Meja besar. Alat-alat penyiksaan. Kepolisian Militer. Para Dekan berdiri berjejer.

Tidak salah lagi. Ini pasti Ruang Interogasi.

Hanji berjalan mengitari meja, mendekat ke arahku. "Nah, Eren. Seharusnya kau tahu alasan kau dimasukkan ke tempat ini," Wajahnya terlihat bergairah dengan kilatan semangat di dalam bersit matanya yang meluapkan emosi berapi-api yang kentara. Tangannya yang kokoh mencengkram kuat rahangku dan menarik kepalaku paksa agar melihat ke dalam matanya yang berkobar mengerikan. "Bukan begitu, wahai orang yang sudah membunuh Marco?" Dia terkikik geli, menambah suasana mencekam yang pekat. Aku tahu wanita ini gila sejak awal. "Atau harus dibilang, orang yang sudah _memakan _Marco."

Tangan satunya yang bebas terlihat menggerumit liar di udara, mencakar-cakar tak sabaran, seakan-akan hendak meremas atau menghancurkan sesuatu. Gigi-giginya bergemeratak nyaring seperti hewan buas kelaparan. "Apa yang membuatmu memakannya, Eren, _hm_? Apa Marco terlihat menggiurkan? Apa karena kau belum pernah merasakan daging manusia? Apa karena manusia itu enak?"

"_Hanji!"_

Suara teguran dari interkom yang menyala di dalam ruangan langsung membuatku tersentak. Hanji serta merta langsung menarik tangannya dari wajahku dan berdiri tegap dengan sikap siaga. "Siap!"

"_Jangan membuang-buang waktu! Laksanakan perintahku sekarang!"_

Erwin yang berdiri di sudut ruangan terlihat memerhatikanku lekat-lekat, begitu pula dengan Dot Pixis yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Di sekitar mereka adalah beberapa Kepolisian Militer yang berdiri siaga di beberapa titik dengan senjata api di tangan mereka.

"Baik!" sahut Hanji lantang.

Ketika Hanji berbalik dan kembali menatap wajahku dengan ekspresi aneh miliknya yang menggebu-gebu mengerikan, suara berat dan rendah yang familiar dari sudut ruangan di belakangku menghentikan tingkah anehnya seketika.

"Mengapa Rektor kita tidak turut serta dalam eksekusi ini?"

Aku tertegun. Itu adalah suara Levi.

"Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan kami sejak tadi." Kali ini Erwin Smith yang membuka suara. "Entah eksekusi ini terlihat tidak penting baginya atau mungkin karena ada _masalah _lain." Suara itu mendesau rendah seiring sorot mata tajam yang mengandung ribuan arti di dalamnya.

"Ada atau tidak, eksekusi ini tetap harus dilaksanakan." ujar Dot Pixis dengan nada tenang.

"Baiklah," Aku mendengar suara Levi mendekat seiring dengan dentum sepatu yang menggema. "Bila Rektor kita sudah berkata demikian," Aku melihat sosoknya melintas di sebelahku, berjalan menuju meja besar di tengah ruangan, mengambil sebuah senapan laras panjang yang tergeletak sejak awal. "Berarti kita harus mematuhinya."

Bunyi kokangan terdengar menyentak udara. Senapan itu mengarah lurus di depan mata. Kilatan moncongnya yang mengkilat dengan tampilan lorong gelap sebagai jalur peluru yang akan menerjang tengkorakku terpancang di depan kening. Aku melihat semua orang di dalam ruangan memerhatikanku. Menunggu saat-saat krusial di mana akhirnya nyawaku tercabut. Saat-saat di mana aku akhirnya mati seperti yang diramalkan. Aku akan mati seperti Marco. Mungkin tidak akan dikubur dengan normal seperti mayat pada umumnya. Mungkin jasadku akan dibuang ke danau dan menjadi santapan ikan-ikan kelaparan. Mungkin bangkaiku akan menjadi makanan burung nasar. Mungkin aku tidak akan mati dengan layak.

Mungkin memang sudah seharusnya demikian.

Hanji berdiri di sebelah meja, membuka-buka dokumennya, kemudian membacakan apa yang tertera di dalamnya dengan suara nyaring. "Eren, umur enam belas, jenis kelamin laki-laki, mahasiswa angkatan pertama gelang merah. Pelaku pembunuhan dari mahasiswa angkatan pertama gelang hijau, Marco Bodt, usia tujuh belas, jenis kelamin laki-laki. Dituduh berdasarkan laporan kit forensik yang tertera di riwayat hidup serta laporan saksi mata ketika kejadian sedang berlangsung."

Aku terpaku. Saksi mata? Apa ada yang melihatku saat itu?

"Dengan ini, Eren, dijatuhi hukuman mati, dengan pengeksekusi, Levi. Disahkan oleh Rektor kami—"

"Maaf." Aku dengan berat hati memotong kalimat pengeksekusian itu. Mungkin aku adalah satu-satunya orang kurang ajar yang menginterupsi ketika sedang dibacakan tuduhan eksekusi. "Bisakah anda menyebutkan nama keluarga saya juga? Saya ingin memakai nama itu hingga saat-saat terakhir." kataku pelan.

Hanji terlihat kebingungan. "Oh, kau punya nama keluarga? Tapi di sini tidak dicantumkan." Hanji terlihat memeriksa dokumen-dokumennya. "Baiklah. Sebutkan nama belakangmu."

Aku menarik napas pendek dan menjawab dengan rasa bangga setengah hati. "_Jaeger_. Eren Jaeger."

Suara-suara di udara tercabut seketika.

Seluruh aktifitas di dalam ruangan membisu seketika.

Aku dapat melihat sorotan mata orang-orang di dalam Ruang Interogasi langsung tertuju ke arahku. Samar namun pekat, aku dapat merasakan ada pergumulan aneh di dalam sinar mata mata mereka yang serta-merta memandangiku heran, terpana, terkejut, terpukau, kaget. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan bersuara. Mereka semua menggeming dalam posisi membeku yang kentara. Pembacaan eksekusi yang terpotong tidak jadi dilanjutkan. Atmosfer beku menjadi jauh lebih dingin dan tajam dari sebelumnya. Sesuatu di dalam pandangan mereka membuatku turut merasakan gejolak yang aneh di dalam dadaku.

Levi nampak terpana dan memandangiku tidak percaya.

Aku melihat senapan itu turun perlahan.

"Tidak mungkin…"

Aku melihat kerutan marah di alis Levi berangsur mengerut berang. Wajahnya meredam amarah, terlihat seratus kali lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Jemarinya mencengkram kuat senapan di tangannya dengan seluruh kekuatan seakan ingin meremukkan benda itu menjadi serpihan. Levi terlihat memandangiku tidak percaya.

Suara interkom tiba-tiba meledak murka.

"_Apa lagi yang kau tunggu! Tembak dia __**sekarang**__!"_

Aku memejamkan mata. Mendengar geram Levi yang meradang bengis.

Giginya bergemeretak liar. Aku mendengarnya mendesis. "Mau berapa kali kau menyuruhku membunuh orang, Pak Tua sialan?"

"Levi! Hentikan!" Hanji mencegah.

Lalu aku merasakan lecutan angin kencang melesat melewati pipiku seiring dengan bunyi dentuman timah panas yang pecah di sebelah telinga, beberapa helaian rambutku terlempar ke udara, suara teriakan menggema ke udara bersamaan dengan bunyi daging yang bertubrukan ke permukaan marmer. Seru-seruan Kepolisian Militer riuh panik menyerbu dinding langit-langit, menyerukan kalimat sama dengan raungan murka yang mendera, t_embak dia tembak dia tembak dia! _Bunyi puluhan kokangan senjata serentak menggertak atmosfer dengan geraman marah tak terkira.

Dan selanjutnya aku menangkap kilatan-kilatan api samar di dalam pejaman mata, mendengar dengan gamblang bunyi tembakan-tembakan sporadis di yang menggerogoti telinga, yang kemudian beralih menjadi tembakan brutal dan berkecamuk liar.

Pada detik itu, aku menyadari satu hal. Levi sedang membantai seluruh Kepolisian Militer di dalam ruangan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Next: **_

Part V_**: Eren**_

_**A/N :**_

Bersujud mohon ampun karena benda ini telat dua minggu. Alasannya sudah pernah diutarakan sih. Yah, sebenarnya karena saya UAS. Dan itupun UAS-nya baru selesai hari Kamis kemarin. Dan setelah UAS pun bukannya ngelanjutin, malah dengan brengseknya lebih milih _hangout _bareng temen-temen seperjuangan. Karena ini telat banget, _words_-nya juga jadi banyak banget. Sesak napas sendiri ngeliat _words _yang berserakan. Berdoa semoga nggak ada _typo _nyelip.

_Anyway_, saya lupa ngejelasin perilaku abnormal Eren di chapter lalu yang ngorek-ngorek kerongkongannya sendiri supaya ngeluarin isi perutnya itu. Sebenarnya kalo dibayangin agak jijik, ya. Tapi perilaku itu sebenarnya ada, biasa dikenal sebagai Bulimia. Kelainan di mana orang cenderung makan berlebihan lalu dimuntahkan kembali. Rata-rata kelainan itu menyerang artis-artis besar yang terobsesi dengan badan bagus. Tapi kalo dalam cerita Alter, tujuan Eren melakukan hal itu adalah untuk ngeluarin semua _materi _yang sudah dia makan.

Saya pernah baca cerita keren banget dari forum b*yzforum dot c o m, judulnya _**Student Bedroom**_ karangan **Maximillian_s** (Aib seketika terbongkar). Jadi ada seorang tokoh remaja laki-laki yang digambarkan manis banget, _bottom_, idola sekolahan, _top-_nya bule, tapi rada-rada psiko karena keluarganya berantakan, ibunya mantan wanita panggilan, ayahnya mabuk-mabukan dan dia terobesi supaya tetap terlihat menarik di mata semua orang. Sebenarnya cerita itu yang menginspirasi saya bikin ALTER, dan aura _gloomy_ di fik ini terinspirasi dari cerita _awsum_ itu, walau plotnya jadi beda jauh. Sekedar trivia aja, sosok Eren yang kalem-kalem tapi sakit jiwa di sini terinspirasi dari tokoh di cerita itu.

Namanya Millo dan dia suka ngorek-ngorek kerongkongan sampai nyaris pingsan supaya bodinya tetap oke dan bikin _top-_nya kian bergairah. Dari luar keliatan _slutty _banget, incaran _top-top _kelaparan, rela di-_harem-_in supaya terkenal, tapi kalo diceritain dari sudut pandangnya, sebenarnya dia rapuh banget dan nggak punya siapa-siapa. Hiks. Kalo diceritakan lebih lanjut bisa bikin saya nanges darah dan pengen lari meluk Millo /nangesbeneran /santetauthornya

Dan maaf karena nggak sempat membalas satu-satu review kemarin. Sebenarnya karena kehadiran review-review mega-awsum kalianlah yang bikin saya semangat ngetik ini. Semua review yang masuk selalu bikin saya hepi :')

_**Harumi Ryosei:** Itu grepe-grepenya pas Eren lagi nggak sadar pula. Yep, kalo di manganya Grisha memang bapaknya Eren. Alasan itu belum bisa dibeberin ya :') Pertanyaan itu sudah terjawab di beberapa scene di atas. Makasih ya sudah baca Alter._

**_Zasm: _**_Marco bahkan nggak sempat nongol semenit, tau-tau udah koit. Pukpuk nisan Marco. Sebenarnya kalo Eren ngelakuin yang 'aneh-aneh', dia dalam kondisi nggak sadar :') Cepat atau lambat Eren pasti kena eksekusi /pukpukEyen Makasih ya sudah baca Alter._

**_Dodol: _**_Alasannya nanti ya di chapter mendatang :') Eren pernah diraep atau nggak hanya Eren yang tahu /pukpukEyen Lebih suka Netherlands x"D Makasih ya sudah baca Alter._

_**Imro I-rin:** Duh :') Maaf ya kalo deskripsi latar tempatnya rada-rada eksplisit. Karena semuanya ditulis berdasarkan apa yang Eren lihat :') Duh itu analisanya udah nyaris ketebak satu. Tebak-tebakan lagi, dong x'3 Makasih ya sudah baca Alter._

**_Nine: _**_Kebetulan di part ini hawa keberadaan LeviEren agak-agak meningkat x'D Makasih ya sudah baca Alter._

___Dan sekali lagi terima kasih untuk **Harumi Ryosei**, **digimonfan4ever101**, **Hayasaka Kairi**, **kyuminloid**, **Daiki Hanna**, **Ao-Mido**, **MeganLim**, **Zasm**, **Dodol**, **Raicho19**, **syalala uyee**, **army1004**, **Seijuurou Eisha**, **allsundayjaegerjaquez**, **Imro-rin**, **Nine**, **Kim Arlein 17**, **Yaoumi.S**, **tiwiizqitama**, **shyaren rohana**, **rururei **serta semua **teman-teman FFn** yang sudah baca fic ini, entah yang sudah baca dari chapter pertama sampai sekarang, atau yang baru-baru aja karena salah klik. Semoga **Alter** selalu bisa menghibur._

_**PS :**_ Selamat menjalankan puasa bagi yang merayakan :)

_**PSS :** _Duh, itu abang Netherlands lagi gencar-gencarnya merebut titel seme sejagat! Nggak sia-sia abang di-uke-in di Euro 2012 ya, bang! Sekarang mainnya makin ngamuk, agresif, dan nggak puas-puas, ya, tipe seme sejati banget! /plak

_**PSSS :** _Bagi kalian yang juga baca fik SnK saya yang judulnya '**Cenayang**', _missing part_ 4, 5, dan 10 udah _update,_ yaa! Silahkan dibaca !

_Sign_, Rapuh


	5. Part V: Eren

_**A/N :**__ Sekedar pengumuman. Setelah chapter lima berakhir, chapter enam sampai sepuluh akan dibawakan lewat sudut pandang Rivaille__. Seperti rencana saya sejak awal, saya akan menggunakan lebih dari satu sudut pandang. Di chapter ini, Eren akan lebih banyak menceritakan masa lalunya_

* * *

Part V_: __**Eren**_

"_Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia! Dia monster bergigi tajam_!"

Namaku Eren Jaeger.

Bukan kejutan lagi jika aku selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan banyak orang. Sejak umur sembilan tahun, usia di mana aku belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Mikasa adalah wanita dan jauh lebih maskulin dibandingkan diriku, aku sudah terbiasa menghabiskan sarapan berupa ocehan dari para peternak sapi dan penjual buah di Desa Shinganshina yang membunuhku perlahan-lahan dengan sorot mata setajam pisau dan perkataan sinis mereka. Sebagai anak yang belum mencicipi kekejaman dunia, aku merasa terlalu banyak orang tua yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat sore harinya dengan mengata-ngataiku anak iblis ketika aku kebetulan melintas di depan kebun dandelion halaman rumah mereka.

Dan sebuah kesalahan fatal bersifat sensitif dan krusial yang kulakukan pada hari pertama di Universitas Scouting Legion telah menjadi pedang bermata dua yang menyeretku hingga sampai ke kasus pembunuhan ini. Terima kasih pada Marco karena telah membuka mata semua orang untuk menaruh bibit kebencian padaku.

Banyak ingatan yang timbul-tenggelam di dalam kepalaku selang beberapa tahun terakhir. Terkadang ingatan itu akan tergambar amat nyata di dalam mimpiku, membuatku terjaga sepanjang malam akibat kelelahan berteriak dalam tidur. Bahkan terkadang berselisih dengan ingatan-ingatan yang belum pernah kualami sebelumnya. Ada beberapa ingatan negatif yang membuatku gemas ingin mengambil cangkul dan mengubur semuanya dalam-dalam ke dasar bumi. Namun ada beberapa pula memori yang akan kujaga sampai mati.

Salah satunya adalah pesan dari Armin Arlert, sahabat baikku, yang permohonannya muncul di sela-sela perbincangan terakhir kami di depan gerbang hitam berkarat milik Universitas Scouting Legion di Sabtu sore yang dingin. Sebuah pesan yang bahkan nyaris tak berbekas di ingatan dan tertanam di antara kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan.

Di Juni yang mendung itu, aku melihatnya berdiri di hadapanku, tepat di sebelah terali besi gerbang masuk utama Universitas Scouting Legion yang menjulang tinggi empat meter dengan ujung-ujung runcing di puncaknya, serta dijaga dua patung elang retak. Ekspetasinya memupuk keinginan bagi penjahat manapun yang ingin menembus pertahanan terluar dari Universitas itu. Para pengantar memang hanya diperbolehkan untuk menemani sampai ke perbatasan gerbang. Di kesempatan yang minim itu, Armin membekaliku dengan banyak sekali nasihat berharga yang tak mampu kuingat semuanya satu per satu. Aku ingat di hari itu kehidupanku akan berakhir.

Di hari penting itu, aku masih diizinkan untuk menyesap bermacam-macam aroma daun pepohonan yang kental di sekitarku, mendengar suara-suara hewan hutan yang berisik dari balik rimbunan daun lebat, dan merasakan sinar matahari untuk terakhir kalinya.

Namun sebelum kakiku menginjak tanah mati dengan rumput-rumput ilalang tinggi di halaman Universitas, aku ingat Armin sempat menyampaikan sesuatu padaku.

Aku mengingat pakaian Armin waktu itu biru langit, senada dengan iris matanya, dengan setelan kemeja yang terkancing rapi, contoh tipikal anak baik-baik. Rambutnya yang lurus pirang terlihat menyala bagai emas di bawah terpaan radiasi mentari. Dua iris birunya nampak menguarkan kesedihan, ekspresi wajar dari rasa kehilangan seorang sahabat. Namun aku tahu Armin sedang berusaha untuk membuat semua itu terlihat tak kentara. Aku tahu dia mengerti bahwa tidak ada gunanya menghibur orang yang bersedih jikalau dia sendiri terlihat jauh lebih menderita.

Aku merasakan jari-jemarinya yang kurus dan biasa menemaniku memunguti ranting di senja itu kini mendarat di kedua bahuku, meremas kencang, membuatku seakan berkeinginan untuk takkan pernah masuk ke sana. Membuatku ingin ikut serta dengannya untuk pulang kembali ke rumah. Matanya memancarkan sorot penuh harap yang membuatku tak bisa berpaling. Seketika membuatku merasa seperti orang paling brengsek di dunia karena sudah menyeretnya sampai sejauh ini.

"Eren, kau harus bisa mengenali dirimu sendiri." kata Armin padaku di mendung yang lembab itu. Bau-bau hujan mulai tercium dari kejauhan. Tidak ada yang terdengar selain suara Armin yang mendesir. "Setelah kau ke luar dari sini, kembalilah menjadi Eren yang aku kenal. Eren yang pantang menyerah. Eren yang selalu bersemangat dalam melaksanakan hal apapun. Eren yang menjadi sahabatku seperti dulu." Aku melihatnya tersenyum, terlihat sangat susah payah di antara lapis bening kesedihan di dalam bola matanya. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

Aku takkan pernah bisa untuk membencinya seperti aku membenci seluruh penduduk desa. Aku merasa hidupku telah rusak permanen. Seperti ibarat patung porselen yang jatuh dari meja, pecahannya tidak akan bisa utuh seperti sedia kala. Aku tahu harapan Armin akan sia-sia, karena secara pribadi, aku sudah putus asa duluan.

"Mereka semua sudah membenciku, Armin. Aku tidak punya kesempatan—"

"Itu tidak benar, Eren!" Suara Armin meninggi. Aku agak terkejut karena dia baru saja membentakku. "Aku yakin jauh di dalam dirimu masih ada Eren yang aku kenal! Aku percaya itu! Kau hanya perlu melihat ke dalam dirimu sendiri!" Remasannya semakin mengetat di pundakku. _Tidak_, _Armin, semuanya sia-sia_, aku berusaha memperburuk keadaan. Aku berusaha menulikan telingaku. Aku berusaha mengenyampingkan kenyataan itu. "Eren yang dulu bukanlah Eren yang mudah kalah." Suara itu bergetar kemudian berangsur melemah. _Tidak, Armin. _Namun aku tetap tak bisa mengelak jika Armin menuntut sesuatu. "Kau harus mengalahkan 'dia', Eren." Kalimatnya semakin pelan, kemudian hilang sama sekali. "…_ k__au harus kembali_."

Lidahku terkekang di dalam mulut. Rahangku terkunci. Selama kami bersahabat, Armin selalu mampu menamparku hanya dengan kata-kata, sekalipun aku tak mengerti konteksnya. Tapi aku tahu siapa yang Armin maksud.

Dia. Dia itu yang membuatku seperti ini. Dia yang membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Dia yang memakan jati diriku. Dia yang menghancurkan hidupku dan meggempurnya menjadi puing-puing penyesalan. Keinginanku seratus persen serupa dengan apa yang Armin harapkan. Aku juga ingin berubah.

_Tapi… tetap saja…_

Aku tetap tak bisa menemukan perbedaan spesifik antara aku dan '_dia_'.

Wajahku kami berdua sekarang pasti sama menyedihkan. Masing-masing dari kami berdua sedang bergelut dengan pikiran kalut masing-masing. Aku sebisa mungkin tak membuat kontak langsung dengan mata Armin. Terlalu banyak kesakitan yang terpancar di dalamnya. Terlalu banyak orang yang kusakiti selama ini. Sebagai gantinya mataku tak sengaja menangkap sinar jingga yang terlihat menyembul dari balik dedaunan hijau, pipiku diterpa angin semilir senja, telingaku dapat mendengar nyanyian burung dara. Semua ini akan kutinggalkan dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

"Cepat pulang, Eren."

"Aku akan berusaha, Armin."

Permohonan itu meluncur lemah bagai semilir angin pagi hari.

Jika ada satu faktor yang dikatakan memberi andil besar untuk membuatku terus hidup dan menghalangi usaha bunuh diriku sampai sejauh ini; maka pesan Armin adalah jawabannya.

Jika saja aku mampu mengingat. Jika saja aku mampu menemukan dalang utama di balik semua kejadian ini, bedebah yang membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membuatnya merasakan penderitaan orang-orang yang menjadi korban ketidaksadaranku. Seandainya aku diberikan wewenang untuk membalas semua darah yang tertumpah sia-sia, maka aku akan membuat sampah itu merasakan siksaan mental seumur hidup dan menyesal karena pernah menginjakkan kakinya di dunia. Bila saja aku diizinkan untuk membunuh, maka aku tidak akan ragu untuk membunuhnya.

Dan selama pesan Armin masih belum terpenuhi, maka aku akan terus mencari jawabannya.

Karena aku tahu, setelah semua ini berakhir, aku bukan lagi Eren yang sekarang.

**.**

**.**

_**ALTER**_

_a fanfiction by Raputopu_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama**_

_Warn: AU, OOC, typo, mature content_

**.**

**.**

Eksekusinya dibatalkan? Pertanyaan itu terus-terusan memenuhi kepalaku.

Bunyi-bunyi tembakan yang gencar di sebelah kepala kontan menulikan telingaku, seakan-seakan semua peluru menghunjam masuk ke dalam telinga dan melumpuhkan indera pendengaranku. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengenali situasi yang terjadi sekarang. Tubuhku masih terikat dan aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk sekedar mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Sepintas lalu aku mendengar bunyi gemeretak kayu patah melintas cepat di sebelah telinga kananku, menghantam kilat bahuku sebelum sempat aku menghindar. Tapi aku masih belum berani membuka kelopak mata dan melihat apa yang terjadi di sini. Telingaku pecah oleh detonasi letusan senapan yang hadir bertubi-tubi. Di belakangku terdengar kentara erangan kesakitan yang panjang, kemudian disusul bunyi daging jatuh yang berdebam.

Hidungku mulai mencium semerbak bau-bau mesiu yang menguar ke udara. Aku dapat mendengar jelas derap kaki bertalun-talun yang bersusulan dan menghentak cepat lantai marmer. Ruang Interogasi tidak lagi sehening sedia kala. Ruangan ini telah kehilangan stigma ruangan yang sunyi dan senyap.

Suara Hanji, tak terhalang oleh segala keributan yang tercipta, melarang Levi untuk tidak melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Erwin Smith, gema suaranya kian menajam di dinding-dinding rapat, menggelegar dan kian mendekat, memerintahkan Levi untuk menurunkan senjata. Mereka semua berusaha menghentikan Levi, tapi aku tak mau melihat. Suara-suara erangan meledak ke udara dan selalu disusul bunyi daging jatuh yang keras selanjutnya. Bunyi-bunyi tembakan terdengar bergaung liar di dalam telinga, terlalu brutal dan terlalu buas. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Levi sekarang? Menghabisi seluruh Kepolisian Militer?

_Untuk apa?_

Sebelum aku sempat berpikir, sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba menyergap tubuhku. Tangan liar itu menjalar cepat melewati lengan yang tergantung di balik sandaran kursi dan membuka borgolku secepat yang ia bisa.

"Eren, kau harus pergi dari sini." Aku mendengar suara Levi.

Ketika aku akhirnya membuka mata, tidak sanggup lagi mendengar segala raung kematian di sekitarku, aku melihat sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang diselimuti kegelapan dengan siluet percikan api yang membayangi wajahnya yang berkeringat. Ruang Interogasi kini dikuasai kegelapan dengan sumber cahaya yang hanya muncul dari ledakan mesiu yang meluncurkan semburan timah panas. Lampu pasti sempat menjadi target bidikan sebelumnya.

Aku mendengar derap langkah kaki di belakangku lalu Levi tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan bunyi letusan senapan kembali terdengar.

Aku melihat Hanji mulai diserang kepanikan. Dia terlihat mengobrak-abrik laci di meja interogasi dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berwarna hitam dari dalam sana.

"Terjadi masalah teknis di Ruang Interogasi! Aku ulangi! Terjadi—"

Aku melihat sekelebat api tipis melintas dan mendepak radio satu arah di tangan Dekan gelang kuning tersebut tanpa peringatan. Hanji tak sempat mengelak ketika alat itu menepis dari tangannya membentur dinding dengan keras.

Merasakan ancaman serta didasari kuat oleh keinginan hati untuk benar-benar ingin sesegera mungkin angkat kaki dari ruangan ini—setelah borgolku bergemerincing meluncur jatuh ke lantai—aku langsung menurunkan punggung dan cepat-cepat melepaskan ikatan di kakiku sebelum tubuhku terhunus peluru nyasar.

Bunyi sirine panjang memecah bising di sepanjang lorong lantai dua. Lampu merah darah kontan berkedip-kedip mewarnai ruangan dalam tempo cepat dan konstan. Interkom di luar ruangan turut menyala dengan kalimat peringatan yang berulang. Suara gemerisik radionya meresap ke dalam dinding Ruang Interogasi yang tebal dan terdengar bagai desau bisik di dalam ruangan. Aku tak bisa mendengar kalimatnya dengan jelas karena bunyi tembakan yang terus bersusulan dan memecahkan udara.

"Mundur!" Aku mendengar bunyi senapan dikokang. Di depanku, aku melihat Hanji dan Erwin terlihat ragu untuk maju selangkah lagi. Di dalam mata mereka, aku tahu ada dilema yang bergolak.

Pintu Ruang Interogasi tiba-tiba berderit mengayun dan secercah cahaya dari lorong lantai dua yang meruyup masuk ke dalam areal gelap langsung memberi siluet setengah badan Dot Pixis.

Dot Pixis berceletuk dari sudut ruangan. Ekspresi wajahnya yang khas itu selalu terlihat padam disertai tampilan hidung memerah dan seringai ganjil di antara kumisnya. "Ya. Tidak ada yang bisa memprediksikan penutupannya." Gagang pintu yang tergenggam di tangannya mundur membuka lebar. Sementara tangan satunya berayun dan menunjukkan gestur mempersilahkan keluar bagi siapapun yang berada di ruangan ini.

"Levi. Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Jauh lebih dari sadar, Erwin."

Aku menangkap gejolak emosi di masing-masing suara. Keduanya terlihat berusaha mempertahankan argumen pribadi.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, nominal tembakan yang membombardir orang-orang berpakaian seragam hitam telah menghilang bersama bunyi desah angin. Bau besi yang pekat semakin merayap kuat ke atas atmosfer. Membuatku merasakan aroma familiar yang kerap mengusik ketenanganku selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Tidak. Itu bukan aroma besi. Itu bau _darah_. Darah yang sangat banyak. Amukan muntahan senapan yang tadinya membabibuta kini berganti dengan denging panjang berfrekuensi tinggi dan memekakkan gendang telinga. Sebentar lagi pasti seluruh Kepolisian Militer akan menyergap ruangan ini.

Lagi. Perasaan aneh itu menubruk dadaku. Sebenarnya apa yang aku perbuat sampai Levi berbuat sampai sejauh ini?

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang Eren tidak bersalah?" Aku mendengar suara Levi meninggi. "Aku sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan laporan anak ini."

"Tapi keberadaan pendapat itu masih belum bisa dibuktikan, Levi."

Suara Levi terdengar menggeram tertahan. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibuktikan lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas."

Gejolak perasaan aneh di dalam dadaku merangsang mataku untuk melirik ke sebelah dan menyaksikan sosok Levi mengangkat senapan dalam posisi siaga, berdiri tegak dalam balutan cahaya merah yang berkedip cepat di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya terlihat lebih mengerikan dari hewan buas manapun di dunia.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini karena sebentar lagi tikus-tikus hitam itu akan datang." sahut Dot Pixis sambil melihat ke luar koridor.

Levi mendecih. Senapan yang mengeluarkan asap panas lewat moncongnya dilemparkan dengan keras ke dinding, seakan-akan benda itu sudah tidak berguna lagi. Kakiku membeku seketika dalam hitungan detik kala melihatnya berjalan ke arah kursiku. "Anak ini menjadi milikku sekarang." Suaranya yang berhembus pelan itu seperti datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh dan membuat darahku berhenti mendesir. Tidak ada yang berusaha menghentikan langkahnya. Sorot mata dinginnya membuat wajahku seakan teriris belati tajam. Tenggorokanku mengering melihat keringat di sekitar kening dan bahunya yang terengah dengan aura kelelahan yang terpancar kuat. Namun aku tahu dia tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini.

"Levi, jangan gegabah." Aku melihat Erwin berusaha menenangkan, tapi Levi berpikiran lain.

"Kita tidak mungkin hidup terus-terusan seperti ini, Erwin."

Levi berhenti di sebelah kursiku. Aku tak bisa untuk tidak melihat matanya yang lancip berkilat dalam kegelapan. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah dinginnya yang menyimpan banyak pergolakan emosi tak kasat mata. Aku tak bisa menggerakan kakiku hanya karena melihatnya berdiri satu jengkal dari tubuhku yang menggigil. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari sosok Levi.

Seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku hari ini.

"Ambil bocah ini dari tanganku kalau kalian bisa. Silahkan tangani tikus-tikus hitam bersenjata itu sendiri."

Aku tak sempat mengelak ketika tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah ujung besi tajam menghunus dalam-dalam ke pundak. Aku mengamuk kesakitan dalam hati. Gemuruh sengatan elektrik kontan menyentak setiap jengkal sendi-sendi dan menggigit kulitku tanpa ampun, menguliti dagingku dan menggerogoti seluruh organ tubuh dengan gelombang listrik yang membesut tanpa ampun. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan kakiku terlalu lemah untuk berpijak dan punggungku terlalu rapuh untuk menahan berat badanku. Dan sebelum kilatan putih beralih menjadi titik-titik hitam yang semakin pekat, aku melihat siluet wajah Levi yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Tepat di depan wajahku.

Dan tubuhku melayang dari kursi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ayah mau pergi ke mana?"_

_Sore itu ayahku bergegas pergi ke luar rumah. Walau senja belum berakhir, namun kegelapan sudah berkuasa. Pohon-pohon mengamuk liar dan genangan air hujan mulai tercipta di mana-mana. Sepatuku tenggelam beberapa sentimeter di dalam jilatan lumpur dan sosok ayahku nampak kabur di dalam jas hujan yang mengkilat oleh air. Ayahku hendak membuka pagar __tanpa cat __ketika akhirnya melihat aku berdiri menyergapinya dari pintu dapur. Hari ini Ayah tak seperti biasanya. Hari ini Ayah banyak menghindar._

"_Ah, Eren." Dia menyapaku. Senyumnya tidak terlihat tulus seperti biasanya. Suaranya tenggelam dan mencicit di dalam gelegar petir. Aku tahu ada yang disembunyikan. Ayah selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ayah selalu merahasiakan segala hal dariku. "Kembali masuk ke rumah. Badai akan datang."__ katanya kemudian._

"_Ibu sedang memasak makan malam. Ayah tidak mau menunggunya?"_

"_Ayah sedang ada urusan, Eren."_

_Kalimat itu selalu berhasil menahanku untuk tak berbicara banyak._

_Dan aku tak ingin menjadi anak yang menyusahkan._

"… _Baiklah."_

_Dan aku melihat Ayah menerjang deru hujan, dan tubuhnya menghilang di balik kegelapan baris pepohonan._

_Esoknya, Ayah tak banyak berbicara pada kami. Aku bahkan seolah-olah tak mengenalinya lagi. Aku bertanya pada Ibu, namun Ibu selalu membalas dengan senyuman.__ Dan aku tak pernah mengerti maksud dari senyuman Ibu._

_Setelah melewati tiga hari dalam keheningan__, satu kursi di meja makan tidak terisi, barang-barang Ayah telah lenyap dari rumah, Ibuku meringkuk dan menangis di sudut kamar berdebu, umurku bahkan belum genap delapan tahun, dan tidak ada pesan untuk kami yang ditinggalkan. Aku masih terlalu polos untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa Ayah memang sedang ada urusan._

_Malam berganti minggu. __Musim berganti tahun. Kami melewati tujuh musim dingin tanpa Ayah. Pintu selalu terbuka setiap saat. Namun Ayah tak pernah datang mengetuk dan menyapa._

_Aku terbiasa menghabiskan hari di depan teras, merenung dan mengayunkan kaki__ di sebelah tangga__. Aku terbiasa memakai sepatu jalan dan bersiap-siap di depan pintu, sehingga ketika Ayah tiba, aku dan Ayah bisa langsung bergegas ke toko nelayan favorit kami dan membeli kaitan pancing__ untuk dihabiskan di danau Shinganshina__. Aku terbiasa menunggu tanpa hasil, memandangi pagar yang terbuka, dan __melihat __daun-daun berguguran yang berhujanan di udara._

_Ayah belum pulang sampai sekarang. Ibu seakan-akan tidak mengingat lagi siapa Ayah._

_Dan sampai detik ini, aku menyadari satu hal, bahwa Ayah tidak akan pernah pulang. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merasakan aroma harum yang pekat dan hangat. Bau-bauan itu semakin terasa dekat dan nyata, mirip wangi pel dan campuran lemon yang kuat, yang anehnya terasa familiar. Baunya datang dari segala arah dan hidungku tak bisa menolaknya.

Ketika cahaya mulai membentuk segaris tipis, hal yang pertama aku temui adalah visual kabur langit-langit plafon yang rapi dan bersih, tanpa retakan, atau kebocoran, atau bolong sana-sini seperti yang biasa aku temukan. Warnanya abu-abu tua dan lampu yang berada di dalam ruangan ini menerangi nyaris seluruh sudut dinding tanpa menyisakan areal gelap. Dinding-dinding terbuat dari batako buram dengan beberapa tumpuk kertas yang menempel di satu tempat.

Aku merasakan kehangatan dari seprei rapi dan matras lenting di bawah punggung. Aku tidak merasakan ada jaket yang melekat di tubuhku lagi. Aku menggelinjang ketika merasakan telapak kakiku digigit oleh suhu dingin. Jemariku bagai tertahan oleh serangan keram yang hebat. Tulang leherku masih tak mampu bergerak banyak untuk sekedar menoleh.

Gemerisik bunyi radio yang masuk ke lubang telinga sebelah kanan membuatku terbangun sepenuhnya. Aku baru sadar ada radio satu arah di sebelahku ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita yang serak mengiang sayup memanggil-manggil nama Levi seperti alarm kebakaran.

"_Levi! Kepolisian Militer sedang mencarimu!"_

"_Levi! Bagaimana keadaan Eren di sana?"_

"_Levi!"_

Radio bergemirisik riuh-rendah. Ada suara pria yang lain masuk. Aku yakin benar itu suara Erwin Smith._ "Levi, kau mendapat panggilan dari—" _

Suara itu terputus di udara.

"Berisik." Aku mendengar desisan samar.

Dan ketika aku memaksakan diri untuk menggerakan kepala, sensasi pedih dan panas tiba-tiba menyerang kulit di pundakku. Namun bersamaan dengan rasa sakit itu, selanjutnya ada sesuatu yang lembut dan berserat, _mungkin kapas, _menekan-nekan area yang sakit itu secara pelan-pelan. Rasa dingin dan nyeri yang menyergap di area yang perih itu seketika membuatku berjengit tak nyaman dan refleks memaksakan diri menggeser pundak.

"Jangan bergerak, bodoh. Aku bisa menyakitimu."

Suara itu membuat kesadaranku kian mengental. Siluet sosoknya mulai terlihat jelas di antara bias cahaya terang yang menyilaukan. Ah, tentu saja itu kata-katanya. Aku harus terbiasa dengan intonasi sarkastiknya yang membuat sakit telinga. Satu hal yang pasti, kehadiran suara itu selalu membawa pertanda buruk.

"_Sir_?" sahutku. Tenggorokanku mengering. Suara yang mampu keluar hanyalah berupa lirihan lemah.

Masih didera warna kabur, aku dapat melihat lengannya yang berbalut baju lengan panjang melintas di atas mataku yang menyipit. Bergerak-gerak dan terlihat seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu pada pundakku. Apapun itu, aku yakin dialah orang yang membuat pundakku nyeri.

Oh, benar. Dia adalah orang yang menyetrumku.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang kini diburu Universitas?" Levi bertanya. Hal yang membuatku terbangun sepenuhnya dari alam bawah sadar. Suaranya membuatku menoleh dan mendapati dirinya tengah duduk di sebelahku dengan posisi mengangkat satu kaki ke atas tempat tidur. Sebuah posisi santai yang diidamkan setiap orang.

Aku menegak ludah kering. "… buruk." jawabku serak.

Gesturnya membuatku tak bisa berbicara banyak, karena dari sini aku bisa melihat lututnya yang amat dekat seakan-akan hendak menonjok hidungku sebentar lagi.

"Oh. Aku pikir kau berniat membuat heboh satu Universitas."

Akan lebih tepat jika mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah yang justru membuat heboh satu Universitas.

Aku melihat baju berkabung yang ia kenakan di pemakaman terlihat masih melekat pas di tubuh. Dan aku bisa menyaksikan tekstur otot-otot perutnya yang terbentuk tegas dari luar pakaian. Tidak ada lagi darah yang melekat di sana. Pemandangan kontur otot trisepnya nampak jelas dari bawah sini. Di dalam genggaman tangan satunya ada sebuah botol alkohol yang terbuka. Di atas pahanya ada bertumpuk-tumpuk kapas yang berserakan; sebagian basah, sebagian lagi masih kering.

"Aku sama sekali tak berniat demikian."

"Tapi kami melihat ada unsur kesengajaan di dalamnya. Pasti kau sengaja membuat heboh satu Universitas. _Nonsense._" katanya dengan tekanan kalimat yang tak bisa lagi diganggu-gugat.

_Kami?_ Apakah yang dia maksud adalah dia dan ketiga orang teman-temannya itu? Tiba-tiba aku berpikir bahwa Levi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan para pengajar dan Dekan ketimbang mahasiswa lain. Ingatanku langsung berkelebat dan kembali ke kejadian sebelum aku berada di tempat ini. Ruang Interogasi. Hukuman mati. Penembakan besar-besaran. Mengingat bahwa aku hampir mati dua jam lalu, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengusikku. Aku mengingat senapan Levi semula terpancung lurus di depan keningku, dan berlanjut menjadi gelimpang mayat Kepolisian Militer bergelimang darah. Terlalu banyak kejanggalan di dalam tempat ini. Aku tak mampu mengingat lebih jauh. Otakku masih didera nyeri hebat.

"Maksud anda?" Jemariku mencengkram permukaan seprei dan tanganku mendorong punggungku agar tegak. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku tanyakan. Namun tangan itu jauh lebih cepat dan memblokade gerakan tubuhku agar tidak condong dan tetap dalam posisi berbaring.

"Aku bilang _jangan banyak bergerak."_

Kalimat yang mengandung intimidasi dan otoritas miliknya langsung membuatku bungkam dan patuh. Aku dituntun untuk berbaring dan membiarkan dia kembali menuntaskan pekerjaannya.

Dua kaki dari depan tempat tidur, aku dapat melihat wastafel putih melekat di sudut sebelah kiri. Pipa-pipa air dari plafon berbaris meluncur melalui dinding menuju bagian kerannya yang masih meneteskan air. Di sebelah kanannya, tepat di bawah jendela kayu kecil berbingkai gorden putih transparan kusam yang berkibar akibat diterjang udara pagi, aku melihat sebuah meja kayu sederhana, lengkap dengan tumpukan buku-buku beraneka ukuran yang berjejer rapi di deret atas, juga diramaikan oleh tumpukan map-map hitam yang berserakan di sebelah lampu duduk berwarna merah tua. Di sudut ruangan sebelah kanan, tempat sampah hitam dengan kantung plastik sebagai wadahnya mematung sendirian. Aku tidak dapat melihat barang-barang lain yang berderet di dinding sebelah kanan karena terhalangi tubuh Levi yang sibuk menorehkan alkohol pada lukaku.

Tempatnya terasa asing, namun sekaligus familiar.

Dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. "Saya ada di mana, _Sir_?"

"Di Asrama Gedung Utara." katanya datar. "Lantai enam." Aku melihat Levi membereskan kapas-kapas di tempat tidur sebelum beringsut dan berjalan menuju tempat sampah di sudut kanan. "_Kamarku_."

Sejenak aku mengira-ngira bagaimana cara Levi membawaku sampai ke lantai teratas Gedung Utara yang jaraknya tiga puluh meter dari tanah. Tapi mengingat bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Levi yang sangat kuat dan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi semua Kepolisian Militer, mungkin saja hal itu bisa terjadi.

Aku melihat Levi beranjak menuju meja kecil bertaplak kaca di sebelah lemari cokelat setinggi satu meter di seberang bagian kanan tempat tidur. Nampak beberapa bungkus plastik hitam di atas permukaan meja bundar.

Ukuran kamar Levi sama seperti bilik-bilik lain di gedung ini. Berkisar empat kali lima meter dengan beberapa furnitur yang dijejali pada satu area sisi dinding. Dengan pintu aluminium di sebelah kanan dan barang-barang pribadi diproriataskan untuk diletakkan di sebelah kiri.

Kamarnya tidak remang-remang seperti kamar manapun di gedung ini, lampunya jelas berfungsi dengan baik. Tidak ada tikus-tikus balapan di atap triplek yang berlipat, tidak ada kecoak berpesta di dinding berlumut, tidak ada bau lembab dari pipa ledeng yang bocor di atas kepala, dan tidak ada air hujan yang menetes ke wajahmu ketika kau tidur. Suasananya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan tempat manapun di Universitas ini. Rasanya seperti pulang ke tempat yang tidak asing; _sesuatu seperti rumah_.

Tempat tidurnya hanya satu buah di sebelah kiri dengan dua buah bantal dan memiliki kapasitas untuk seorang saja. Sepreinya berwarna putih bersih dengan selimut tebal berwarna kelabu tua. Di sebelah tempat tidur sebuah ada nakas cokelat tua berpostur rendah dengan jam beker kotak kecil yang menunjukkan angka digital delapan lewat tiga. Dan di sana ada sebuah radio satu arah dan sedang tidak dalam kondisi menyala; benda tadi yang berhasil membuatku terjaga karena mendengar suara Hanji yang berteriak-teriak dari dalam sana. Aku baru saja menyadari satu hal. Mungkin benda itu yang digunakan Levi untuk terus berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya.

Ingatanku kembali melayang ke peristiwa tadi.

Aku terlalu terbiasa berhadapan dengan eksekusi mati selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Dan selama itu pula, akan ada Armin yang datang menerobos barisan benteng warga desa, memberi pembelaan secara susah payah dan membujuk para penduduk setempat untuk menurunkan obor dan tombak mereka. Dan jika dihitung dari berapa kali aku mengalami eksekusi mati, seharusnya aku sudah tewas dihunus pisau dari para hakim desa sejak umur sembilan tahun. Jika bukan karena dipengaruhi usia mudaku waktu itu dan kehadiran Armin yang selalu setia berdiri di sampingku, mungkin aku sudah dikuburkan bersama mayat nenekku di pemakaman desa.

Dan jika bukan karena ada Armin selalu mencekokiku dengan motivasi dan petuah bijak yang menyadarkanku untuk terus hidup dan mencari kebenaran tentang diriku sendiri, mungkin tanganku sudah mengambil pisau dapur dan menyayat nadiku diam-diam di dalam kamar.

Namun di tempat ini, tidak ada Armin. Di sini, Mikasa juga memiliki sederet kewajiban yang harus dipatuhinya sebagai bawahan dan tidak memiliki akses bebas untuk menemuiku.

Di sini, tidak ada orang yang akan membersihkan namaku.

Tapi di sini, ada Levi yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam sosok yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya, dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kembali menyelamatkanku. Di sini, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak akan mampu membedakan yang salah dan yang benar. Maupun yang salah namun nampak benar, dan yang benar padahal kenyataannya salah. Levi pasti tahu jawabannya.

Aku melihat Levi sedang mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus daging-daging yang dibalut plastik bening dari dalam plastik hitam. Melihat jangkauan Levi yang berada jauh dari tempat tidur, aku langsung susah payah mendorong tubuhku sendiri dan berusaha duduk tegak sebelum dia melarangku lagi. "_Sir_ Levi," panggilku.

Levi tak menjawab, tapi aku tahu telinganya sedang mendengar.

"Mengapa—" Kalimat itu tertahan di mulut. Aku melihatnya sedang sibuk menaruh beberapa nasi di atas piring. Aku tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi aku harus bertanya. "Mengapa anda menolong saya? Bukankah—" Aku menelan ludah susah payah. "saya seharusnya dieksekusi dan dijatuhi hukuman mati?" tanyaku susah payah. Lidahku membeku kelu. Bahkan rasanya untuk berbicara saja sulit. "Mengapa anda tidak membunuh saya saja?"

Aku mendengar Levi mendengus geli. Apa ada yang lucu dari pertanyaanku?

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, bodoh. Keberadaanmu sekarang terlalu berharga untuk dibunuh." katanya. "Tapi kau akan aman jika terasa berada di dalam jangkauanku."

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapannya.

Aku kemudian melihatnya melintas di tengah ruangan menuju tempatku berbaring, duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan di tangannya kini ada sepiring nasi. Aku tak mengerti dengan perkataan orang-orang di Universitas ini. Mungkin mereka terlalu depresi dan diserang stress berlebihan sehingga kalimat mereka sering membuatku kelimpungan. Mata elang Levi yang entah mengapa mampu membuatku tunduk patuh, kini tertumbuk lurus ke dalam mataku, membuatku tak mampu berkutik.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku ingin bertanya." katanya lunak, seolah-olah sedang bertanya mengenai keadaan cuaca hari ini dan lupa dengan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. "Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang tempat ini, Eren?"

Pertanyaan yang agak di luar dugaan. Tapi, aku merasa _harus _menjawabnya walau aku yakin jawabannya tidak akan sesuai dengan pertanyaanku. Murni karena insting naluriah, aku menjawab sesuai dengan yang ada di pikiranku."Sebuah Universitas yang menangani penjahat tanpa pungutan bayaran." jawabku, merasa tak yakin dengan jawabanku sendiri. Mungkin dia memiliki opsi lain.

Dia terlihat geli dengan jawabanku. Padahal jawaban itu memang realita yang terjadi di tempat ini.

Aku melihatnya menarik napas panjang sebelum memulai kembali pertanyaannya yang lain. "Dan apa yang kau ketahui jika ada mahasiswa yang lulus dari sini?" tanya Levi lagi, kali ini terlihat berusaha menguji pengetahuanku. Dan aku cukup kesulitan untuk memberi jawaban

Aku berpikir selama lima detik.

"Mungkin…" kalimatku tertahan di ujung lidah. "menjadi orang baik dan berguna bagi negara."

Tapi Levi memberi gelengan kasar. "Kau salah besar."

_Tentu saja dia lebih tahu karena sudah sepuluh tahun berada di sini_, tambahku dalam hati. Namun aku tahu jawabanku sebelumnya terdengar terlalu berlebihan.

"Apa ada jawaban lain?"

"Tidak." Levi menyanggah. "Jawabannya hanya satu dan pasti." Aku mendengar suaranya merendah. "Mereka akan bekerja untuk Pemerintah."

Itu adalah hal yang baru untukku. Sebenarnya agak mengejutkan. Pemerintah kami memang terkenal bertangan besi, walau kehadirannya bisa dibilang cukup tertutup dari media. Kehadiran Universitas ini pun tak lain juga merupakan hasil campur tangan Pemerintah yang menanggapi dengan serius perihal kriminalitas yang sedang marak-maraknya. Dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan tempat ini dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh para petinggi negara.

"Apa itu hal yang buruk?" tanyaku.

"Lebih baik mati di tempat kotor ini daripada diwisuda dan bertekuk lutut di depan bajingan itu."

Kata-kata itu langsung membuatku terdiam. _Bajingan_? Bajingan siapa? Apakah itu Pemerintah?

Aku menyadari kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya terdengar dingin dan menikam ulu hati. Aku merasakan ada gejolak emosi tak terbaca ketika melihat ke dalam matanya yang berkabut. Aku tahu bahwa masuk ke tempat ini adalah mimpi buruk yang nyata, tapi aku tetap enggan untuk mati di tanah ini dan aku juga tidak akan menolak jika diharuskan bekerja untuk Pemerintah. Bisa ke luar dari sini saja sungguh merupakan anugerah.

"Mengapa? Apa karena pelayanan di sini buruk?"

Kepala Levi terlihat tertunduk dan tangannya sedang memain-mainkan nasi di dalam piringnya. "Itu alasan ke dua."

"Lantas mengapa anda berpikir seperti itu?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan setelah lulus dari sini?" Pertanyaan itu diluncurkan tiba-tiba. Aku agak sedikit tergagap karena belum mempersiapkan diri sebelumnya.

"Aku—" Kalimatku tertahan. Jujur, aku belum pernah memikirkan itu semua.

Sebelum selesai berpikir, Levi melempar pertanyaan baru. Dia terlihat sudah terbiasa untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan balik menyodorkan pertanyaan lain.

"Kau mau mencari pekerjaan? Menjadi orang sukses dan tidak berpaling pada masa lalu? Membangun sebuah keluarga? Memiliki anak? Bahagia sampai tua?"

Oke, ini mulai jauh dari konteks sebelumnya. Aku tidak mengerti hubungan antara mengapa dia menyelamatkanku dan pekerjaan setelah lulus dari tempat ini. Tetapi jika ditanyai seperti itu, jawabanku hanya satu kurasa. "Mungkin aku akan kembali ke rumah orang tuaku di Desa Shinganshina dan membantu mereka di ladang."

Levi menggeleng percuma, seakan membanting kalimatku ke tanah. "Cita-citamu tidak buruk, bocah. Tapi sayangnya impian itu tidak akan terealisasikan."

"Apa maksud anda?" Suaraku berbisik pelan.

"_Semua itu tidak akan terjadi, Eren_."

Kalimat itu memancing keheningan yang panjang. Dan selanjutnya tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara selama tiga detik selain mata kami yang saling memandang kaku.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar kabar dari orang-orang yang pernah diwisuda dari tempat ini?" Mata Levi sedikit memicing.

"Tidak." jawabku pelan.

"Apa nama-nama mereka pernah disebutkan di media?" Levi semakin mendesakku lebih jauh.

Aku tahu ini adalah kejanggalan yang baru kupikirkan sekarang. Aku pikir mungkin saja pihak Universitas memiliki alasan lain untuk tidak memberitakan nasib para mahasiswa mereka yang telah lulus. Namun kedengarannya memang tidak masuk akal untuk merahasiakan identitas mahasiwa-mahasiswa yang telah berpisah dengan Universitas ini.

"Keberadaan Universitas ini hanyalah perpanjangan tangan dari para anjing-anjing Pemerintah. Kau seharusnya tahu itu. Faktanya adalah pemimpin Scouting Legion melakukan kerja-sama dengan Pemerintah untuk bersama-sama membasmi penjahat lewat jalan pintas."

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah tahu dengan keberadaan pahit dari kenyataan itu. Namun keganjilan tersebut juga baru saja mengusik memoriku. Topik obrolan yang dibawakan Levi kali ini membuat ujung-ujung jariku membeku.

Levi meletakkan piring ke atas nakas. Seolah-olah pembicaraan ini jauh lebih penting ketimbang memberiku makan. "Tidak ada yang namanya kelulusan. Mereka akan tetap menyeretmu ke Pengadalian dan menebas kepalamu di depan Pemerintah. Dengan didirikannya neraka ini, mereka menjadi jauh lebih mudah dalam mengumpulkan penjahat dan menaruh semuanya di satu tempat untuk dimusnahkan."

Mulutku tiba-tiba mengering. Pembicaraan Levi membuat perutku bergolak. "_Sir…" _Aku merasakan ujung-ujung jariku membeku. Kepalaku mendadak terlalu berat untuk tetap tegak. Perasaan menjalar aneh yang dingin menyelimuti sekujur tubuhku.

"Eren," desau suara Levi terdengar seperti datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh, namun kalimatnya terdengar teramat jernih di dalam telinga; sekalipun kata-katanya sama sekali tak membuatku merasa lebih baik. "keberadaanmu sangat tidak aman di sini. Bukan hanya kau, tapi kita _semua_."

Udara di sekitarku terasa kian menipis. Sorot matanya seakan mengungkung dan memenjarakan lidahku. Tanganku mendadak lemas.

"Apa maksud anda?" Tiba-tiba aku merasa kadar oksigen di sekitarku terlalu rendah untuk membuatku tetap sadar. "Maaf, _Sir. _Tapi saya tidak mengerti."

"Sudah banyak pemberontakan yang terjadi di dalam Universitas ini untuk melawan Pemerintah. Namun semuanya hanya berbuah kematian sia-sia. Keberadaanmulah yang justru menyelamatkan kami semua. Kau adalah bumerang untuk menampar wajah eksklusif Rektor Universitas Scouting Legion."

"Maaf, _Sir. _Tapi, saya… Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Tubuh Levi berpindah, bahunya nyaris menyentuh dadaku. Aku menyaksikan sepasang manik jelaga itu menginspeksi mataku lebih intens.

"Eren, apa kau pernah mengenal siapa Rektor kita?"

Aku menggeleng lemah. Pertanyaan itu lebih membunuh dari bisa ribuan ular.

Wajah kami nyaris bersentuhan ketika ia membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat paru-paruku merosot ke perut dan punggungku menjadi terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhku.

"Tapi mungkin kau mengenal siapa itu Grisha Jaeger."

Otot-ototku mati rasa. Aku tidak mampu mendengar kalimatnya lagi. _Tidak. Tidak mungkin, a_ku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa semua ini tidak nyata. Jari-jariku meremas kain seprei. Aku berharap aku salah dengar. Aku mati-matian menepis kenyataan bahwa semua ini hanya ilusi. _Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Semua ini hanya delusi semu. _Ini semua tidak benar. Aku berusaha menulikan telinga.

"Tidak mungkin..." Aku berbisik.

Walau pada akhirnya aku tetap mendengar kalimat itu meluncur bagai bola penghancur. "Eren. Kau adalah anak dari pemilik Universitas ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Next:**_

Part VI:_** Rivaille**_

_**A/N :**_

_Plis bunuh saya saja karena telat nulis_

_Dan karena chapter depan akan diisi bagian Rivaille, mungkin bobotnya jadi jauh lebih padat dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, karena kalau dilihat secara teknis, Rivaille tahu lebih banyak apa yang ada di USL ketimbang Eren. Dan saya akan berusaha memperbaiki tulisan saya yang masih kaku dan amatiran ini, plus banyak typo sana-sini._

_PS: Semua review dan pm yang masuk sudah saya baca dan semua isinya berhasil bikin saya menggelinjang bahagia. Namun untuk saat ini mungkin balasan reviewnya jauh lebih terlambat karena ada beberapa faktor teknis, tapi saya akan tetap membalas semuanya satu per satu. Percayalah, tanpa dukungan kalian, chapter ini mungkin masih mendekam di dalam folder dan belum diselesaikan sampai sekarang. Maaf kalau gaya penceritaan saya semakin berubah tiap chapter. Saya akan berusaha agar mengembalikan bahasa di dalam cerita ini seperti di chapter satu atau dua. _

_Terima kasih banyak bagi kalian semua yang sudah membaca Alter. Mudahan Alter bisa terus dilanjutin sampai tamat, ya._

_Sign, _Rapuh


	6. Part VI: Rivaille

Part VI: _**Rivaille**_

Sudah lima menit dia tidak bergerak.

Ada kalanya serangan psikologis akan jauh lebih menyiksa daripada serangan fisik.

Anak itu bergeming dengan tatapan naas. Menyedihkan. Terlalu miris. Terlalu tak lazim. Terlalu—_memilukan._

Aku beringsut mengambil segelas air putih dari meja makan. Eren akan sangat membutuhkannya sekarang.

Jarinya gemetar ketika gelas berpindah tangan.

"Jadi kau mengerti bagaimana situasinya sekarang, Eren?" Air di gelasnya belum berkurang. "Bukan hanya _kau_. Tapi _aku, __Erwin, semua pengajar,_ dan semua teman-temanmu yang malang itu sudah tercatatat di agenda kematiannya. Apa perlu kusebutkan jika tukang kebun dan _cleaning service _juga akan bernasib sama? Aku yakin kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan kami semua mati sia-sia." Aku benci melihat wajah yang ragu-ragu. "Atau mungkin kau lebih berpihak pada ayahmu…"

Reaksinya mengejang seperti boneka listrik yang tersiram air. "T-tidak! Ayah saya tidak seperti itu! Dia tidak berada di sini! Itu pasti bukan Ayah saya! Dia sedang pergi ke luar pulau dan—"

"Sudah berapa lama Ayahmu menghilang?"

Mulut Eren merekat rapat.

"Aku yakin delapan tahun adalah angka yang muncul di pikiranmu."

Dan aku yakin jawabanku seratus persen benar karena mendapati ekspresi Eren yang selanjutnya adalah menuding mataku horor seperti melihat sosok pembunuh tanpa kepala di depan tempat tidur. Wajah tertohoknya semakin kandas tanpa rona darah. Pucat pasi. Kosong dan nestapa. Air di tangannya itu harus ditenggak secepatnya untuk pengganti oksigen.

Eren membuatku teringat pada sosokku sendiri di masa lalu.

Kami masuk ke kerangkeng ini karena alasan yang _sama_.

Bedanya mungkin dia jauh lebih sial. Dan aku juga tidak memiliki Ayah dengan otak miring sebelah yang tega menendang harga diriku ke tempat pengasingan ini.

Aku melihat Eren mulai menegak minumannya. Bahunya masih bergetar samar.

Persepsi Erwin yang memunculkan pendapat dengan adanya keberadaan anak Grisha di tempat ini awalnya terdengar tidak masuk akal. Kami semua menganggap otak rasionalnya sudah tertukar dengan milik Hanji waktu itu. Data-data statistik mengenai keluarga Grisha tidak pernah tercatat sejak gedung ini didirikan, selain itu dia adalah satu-satunya orang dengan identitas paling misterius di sini. Dan dengan mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Grisha adalah orang tua gila yang tidak akan tertarik pada wanita, tidak disangka ternyata sudah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang beranjak remaja.

Beruntung Grisha menyodorkan beberapa aspek yang patut dipertanyakan di pertemuan kami yang terakhir. Kehadiran map hitam Eren adalah senjata makan tuan.

Untuk membuat seseorang didepak ke dalam Universitas Scouting Legion dengan status "_mahasiswa map hitam_", ada dua komponen yang harus terpenuhi dan diarsipkan ke dalam dokumen bagian logistik.

Komponen dasar yang pertama adalah adanya saksi mata. Minimal sang pelapor harus menghadirkan dua orang saksi mata dalam kasus berat; satu untuk yang menyampaikan kronologi dan satu lagi di posisi korban. Jika kedua tipe saksi mata itu tidak terpenuhi, maka satu saja sudah cukup; dengan catatan: minimal tetap harus ada dua orang saksi mata. Dan mengingat dengan adanya keberadaan dari map aneh itu yang jelas-jelas tidak lengkap, peraturan pertama sudah dilanggar dengan cukup gamblang. Tidak ada saksi mata, namun ada korban. Bagaimana mungkin Grisha tahu jika kematian korban tersebut adalah hasil perbuatan Eren bila tidak ada saksi mata? _Oh_, tentu semua itu akan masuk akal jika dia sudah mengenal Eren sebelum ini, atau mungkin saja dia adalah salah satu _saksi matanya_.

Komponen kedua adalah komponen penunjang, komponen yang bisa menyokong peraturan pertama jika tidak terpenuhi—biasanya dengan situasi di mana korban sudah mati atau kondisi di mana saksi mata tidak berani mengaku—adalah dengan adanya keberadaan barang bukti. Klasik. Jika komponen pertama tidak memungkinkan para penyidik untuk memperoleh dua saksi mata dalam persidangan seorang mahasiswa, maka barang bukti bisa membantu. Hanji dan teman-teman sintingnya itu bukanlah sekelompok orang gila yang dengan mudah memasukkan suatu barang bukti ke dalam laporan. Semua itu memerlukan proses yang panjang, penyelidikan, analisa, dan pengumpulan barang bukti forensik lainnya dari lapangan. Ya, Eren memang boleh dikatakan tidak harus memenuhi peraturan kedua karena kasusnya adalah kanibalisme dan segala yang dia butuhkan hanyalah gigi untuk mengunyah. Tapi apa pernah ada pemeriksaan terhadap gigi-gigi Eren mengenai DNA-DNA dari korban atau identifikasi potongan daging dari manusia yang sudah tercabik-cabik akibat dirinya? Tidak pernah ada.

Dan ada pula satu komponen yang tidak terlalu penting, yaitu situasi di mana si pelaku sendiri yang mengaku telah melakukan kejahatan dan akhirnya menyerahkan diri dengan sendirinya. Sering ditemukan dalam kasus anak-anak Hijau yang sudah terpipis-pipis di celana duluan ketika melihat Kepolisian Militer. Namun tak jarang fenomena ini juga ditemukan di kalangan Merah dan Kuning yang berlagak sok berani terhadap petugas keamanan. Eren jelas tidak akan masuk ke dalam kategori ini.

Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya dengan sosok anak misterius ini sejak awal. Yaitu ketiadaan nama keluarga di belakang namanya. Sudah tertera jelas di peraturan bahwa alamat lengkap dan informasi dari keluarga mana dia berasal adalah salah satu syarat agar seorang anak bisa diterima di Universitas Scouting Legion. Lalu bagaimana mungkin sosok anak dengan identitas ganjil dan rancu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di lembaran map hitam tanpa alasan yang jelas? _Oh,_aku yakin betul itu bukanlah suatu kebetulan yang lazim.

Dan mengapa Grisha seolah-olah sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dari publik—_sesuatu yang bersifat sensitif—_dengan mengambil langkah untuk mengeksekusi anaknya sendiri? Ingin menyembunyikan aib, _huh? _Sekarang semua orang telah mengetahui borokmu, Pak Tua.

Eren harus belajar menerima itu semua. Eren harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Ayahnya adalah pesakitan kelas kakap yang mendedikasikan sisa hidupnya untuk perut-perut berlemak Pemerintah. Eren akan menjadi korban selanjutnya, itu tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Dan sama halnya dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang terperangkap di penjara naas berlabel instansi pendidikan ini—bangunan tua yang mereka sebut-sebut sebagai Universitas—mereka semua akan mati dengan cara paling tidak manusiawi.

Tapi jika Eren tidak cukup bodoh dan tetap ingin meletakkan bokongnya di tempat kotor ini, maka dia harus menghapus seringai menjijikkan semua dedemit bodoh itu.

Tidak. Eren _harus _melawan.

"_Sir_," Suara Eren yang sayup membuatku melirik. Aku menyadari ekspresi kaku yang semula merembes di seluruh wajah badungnya kini luntur menjadi semburat kesedihan pekat. "Anda belum memberikan bukti bahwa Ayah saya adalah pemilik Universitas ini. Dan saya tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan anda. Ya, memang benar dia sudah menghilang sejak delapan tahun lalu… tapi… Tapi saya tak pernah mendengar dia bekerja di tempat ini."

Pertanyaan bodoh lagi. Helaan napas dari hidungku berhembus percuma. Aku malas mengulang perkataan, tapi otak bocah ini perlu direkonstruksi ulang.

"Apa perlu dilakukan tes DNA?"

Hening panjang mengunci bibir kami berdua.

Eren menggigiti bibirnya bawahnya yang kering dan membiru dalam-dalam. Kedua bahunya bergetar pelan dan—oh, _sial_. Menangis bukanlah respon yang aku harapkan untuk saat ini.

Eren yang ada di hadapanku sekarang berbeda dengan yang tertampil di foto laporan. Tidak ada lagi sosok bocah berandal dengan sorot mata abnormal kelewat berani yang dominan. Semua bayangan anak heroik itu terhapus oleh kehadiran remaja ringkih yang kurus dan mengenaskan. Jaketnya pun hanyalah tipuan. Aku tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Grisha hingga membuat Eren menjadi seperti ini. Dia bahkan jauh lebih kurus dari Hanji.

Sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan agar membuatnya bisa merasa lebih baik? Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata dalam menyusun bujukan. Ada banyak cerita yang belum kusampaikan, tapi kelihatannya suasana hati Eren sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang memungkinkan untuk membuat kesadarannya tetap menyala dalam beberapa menit ke depan.

Aku membenci orang lemah tapi—

Ya. Begini saja. Kau benar. Sandarkan kepalamu di bahuku seperti itu. Begini lebih baik. Menangislah sepuasmu. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau merasa tenang. Aku tidak akan melarang. Lakukan hal apapun yang bisa membuatmu baikan. Kau boleh mengotori bajuku dengan air mata dan ingusmu yang jorok itu. Kau sangat memerlukannya untuk saat ini.

Rambutmu kasar, jariku memang tidak lembut, tapi aku akan berusaha membuatmu merasa tenang.

_Kita masuk ke tempat ini karena alasan yang sama, kau tahu. Kita akan mencari kebebasan bersama-sama._

Rembesan air hangat menembus baju. Untuk kali ini saja, bocah. Karena yang selanjutnya kau harus mencucikannya untukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ALTER**_

_A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction by Raputopu_

_**Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama**_

_warning: AU, ooc, typo, mature content, chara death_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah memastikan Eren menghabiskan sarapannya, aku berjalan meninggalkan kamar—setelah sebelumnya memerintahkan Eren untuk tidak sekali-kali angkat kaki dari kamarku. Kunci kamarku terlalu jelek sampai-sampai akan mudah didobrak oleh siapapun, namun hingga saat ini beruntung tidak ada orang tolol yang cukup berani masuk ke area itu. Aku harap Eren agak sedikit pintar untuk tidak kabur dari sana.

Sejak kejadian di mana Eren kuseret meninggalkan Ruang Interogasi, Erwin tak henti-hentinya memanggilku.

Setelah insiden tadi pagi, semua pengajar mendapat teguran keras. Dampak dari tindakanku dibebankan sepenuhnya pada Erwin sebagai bagian dari tanggung-jawab Dekan.

Hubunganku dengan Erwin seperti arus timbal-balik antara bawahan terhadap atasan. Tidak lebih. Laporan pembelaan Erwin selalu menjadi tameng perlindungan untuk kami di tiap persidangan. Erwin, jika dipasangkan dengan Hanji adalah duo pembantah hebat. Tapi aku tahu Erwin memang tidak pandai dalam memutar-balikkan tuduhan dari Rektor yang arogan, namun dia selalu menyiapkan keterangan otentik untuk membuatku tetap bertahan di persidangan. Sedangkan Hanji—_ah, _sudahlah, si kacamata itu memang pada dasarnya terlalu bersemangat saja.

Di lorong lantai enam, para mahasiswa tahun keempat yang baru pulang dari pesta pemakaman sudah tiba di asrama mungkin sekitar lima menit yang lalu, berlalu-lalang masuk ke dalam kamar dengan baju basah kuyup dan wajah letih. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan dan waktunya sarapan.

Dan itu adalah waktu sarapan terlama yang pernah ada selama aku hidup di sini.

"Ganti baju kalian! Yang sudah langsung turun ke kantin! Kantin akan ditutup pukul delapan lewat dua puluh! Aku tidak peduli dengan yang terlambat!"

Aku yakin tidak ada jagoan yang cukup pongah untuk menolak makanan gratis, semua ingin cepat-cepat melesat ke kantin.

Jumlah kamar di lantai enam ada dua puluh ruangan yang saling berhadapan dan dipisahkan koridor kecil selebar dua meter. Dengan jalur rapat yang sangat minim ditambah jejalan manusia-manusia bau hujan yang bergerombol liar di tiap-tiap pintu kamar membuat tempat ini tak ubahnya seperti antrian brutal di stasiun kereta api Sina.

Aku benci dengan suasana yang terlalu ramai.

Aku melihat siluet Kaney berdiri di sebelah pintu kamarnya dan bersandar lesu dengan gaya rangah bak preman di pasar buah.

"Sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, _eh?_"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." balasku datar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku meninggalkan asrama Gedung Utara dan berjalan melewati jalan setapak batu-bata menuju Gedung Dosen yang jaraknya sekitar tiga puluh meter dari sini.

Awan kelabu gelap menguasai langit dan gerimis mulai menyerang.

Ukuran Gedung Dosen tidak terlalu besar seperti gedung-gedung yang lain. Bentuknya rendah, luas, terdiri dari dua lantai, dan dikelilingi pilar-pilar besar yang kokoh. Atapnya dipahat menyerupai garis-garis simetris yang berpusat di puncak, memiliki wujud seperti kubah raksasa dengan sebuah dekorasi ujung yang meruncing.

Para staf yang bertugas untuk melatih dan mengawasi mahasiswa kriminal memiliki tempat kerja di lantai dasar, lengkap dengan segala atribut administrasi dan pernak-pernik tidak penting lainnya. Tugas utamanya adalah untuk mendata seluruh mahasiswa yang resmi terdaftar, mulai dari mahasiswa prematur yang baru masuk hingga mahasiswa yang mengganti warna gelang. Lantai dua adalah tempat khusus bagi para Dosen-Dosen utama yang bertugas untuk memberikan pelajaran psikologi pada penjahat-penjahat kecil itu agar menjadi orang yang rapuh dan mudah dikendalikan. Mereka sebut itu pengendalian karakter. Aku menganggap semua itu pencucian otak.

Ruang pribadi Erwin terletak di lantai dua. Berjejer dengan dua ruang Dekan lainnya. Kami terkadang berdiskusi diam-diam di salah satu ruang-ruang itu.

Aku sudah mengetahui wajahnya sejak lama sekali, sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu. Dan hampir setiap minggu aku menghabiskan sore yang jenuh di ruangan pribadinya yang kecil, dibentengi rak-rak buku antik berukir jepara dan dinding krem berselimut bentang peta-peta raksasa berdebu. Ada sebuah meja besar tempat kami biasa bertukar-pikiran dan gramofon tua di sudut dinding. Seluruh lapisan interior ruangan didesain dengan dominasi warna cokelat tua.

Visual ruangan ini sudah melewati batas lebih dari kata familiar.

Dan dia di sana, berdiri bergeming dan bertatap muka dengan jendela yang berembun, membelakangi meja kerjanya yang besar dan artistik, berdiri kaku tidak seperti biasanya. Wajahnya terpantul dalam visual kabur lewat refleksi kaca yang beruap. Segala yang kulihat hanyalah punggung tegak dan dua tangan yang bertautan dalam posisi istirahat. Gelagat kaku Erwin membuatku curiga, belum lagi karena sebelum ini dia sudah beradu lidah dengan Grisha mengenai keberadaan Eren. Dan aku tahu segala hal yang berhubungan Grisha tidak akan pernah berujung harmonis.

Erwin tetap bertahan di tempatnya bahkan setelah mengetahui keberadaanku di ruangan ini. Aku melintas di atas permadaninya dan dia langsung angkat bicara.

"Kau tidak benar-benar membunuh para Polisi Militer. Apa itu disengaja?" Erwin langsung menggiringku ke dalam poros masalah.

"Ya." balasku lambat. Aku mengambil gelas di pelataran rak-rak cokelat gelap di sebelah meja kerjanya. "Aku tidak ingin berhadapan dengan sidang manapun tahun ini. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Tindakan untuk menolong Eren sudah melewati prosedur. Kau mungkin akan berhadapan dengan sidang lagi untuk waktu yang tidak lama. Dan tidak seperti sidang-sidang sebelumnya, Eren akan diikutsertakan."

Aku membuka lemari kecil di atas dispenser dan mengambil kantung teh hitam dari dalam kotaknya."Aku yakin Grisha tidak cukup goblok untuk membawa anak kanibalnya ke persidangan publik." balasku datar. "Aku bisa menyerangnya di persidangan."

"Benar, kecuali jika dia tetap berkomitmen dengan keputusan yang dia ambil sebelumnya dan memasang target untuk rencana baru." Erwin menyanggah ketika punggungnya akhirnya berbalik. Aku tidak pernah takut dengan rencana Grisha sepelik apapun rupanya. "Apa saja yang kau ceritakan pada Eren?"

"Aku menceritakan hal-hal yang diperlukan saja. Hanya tentang _Grisha__."_ Aku berkata lamat-lamat sembari mengisi air panas ke dalam cangkirku. "Tidak lebih."

"Keadaannya?"

"Syok berat."

"Kau tidak menyinggung apapun soal Ibunya?"

_Ah, _masalah itu. Erwin terlalu khawatir dengan psikologi Eren.

Kami pernah mengangkat topik tersebut sebagai titik-berat di dalam rapat kami. Aku beranggapan itu adalah kejahatan terbesar yang pernah kutemui selang sepuluh tahun terakhir. Siapa sangka Eren dengan tubuh rentan seperti itu bisa melakukan perbuatan brutal lebih dari sekedar _kanibalisme_? Dan dengan mengetahui fakta bahwa dia melakukan segalanya di luar kesadaran adalah hal yang membuatku tak habis pikir dengan kewarasannya sekarang.

Aku baru memberi tanggapan ketika duduk di kursi tamu, mencari area beludru yang dingin dan duduk dengan nyaman. "Perihal '_itu'_? Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak cukup gila untuk membuat seorang anak enam belas tahun kena serangan jantung."

"Cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu." Erwin mengandaskan segalanya.

"Benar. Dan itu ide yang buruk." balasku datar, mengangkat satu kaki ke atas paha dan bersandar tegak. "Segalanya akan menjadi berantakan jika dia tahu apa yang dia perbuat dengan Ibunya."

Semua orang pasti akan gila jika ada di posisi Eren. Mungkin saja dia akan memakan kami semua. Mungkin saja dia akan memakan dirinya sendiri.

Namun memang benar dengan apa yang diungkapkan Erwin. Eren akan mengetahuinya seluruh kebenarannya di kemudian hari.

"Kau yakin ingin melibatkan Eren untuk ini semua?" tanyaku dongkol, mengaduk air hitam pekat di dalam cangkir. Aku menonton kerutan di wajahku sendiri yang mengeras di dalam sana. "Apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Menjadi bagian dari tentara rahasiamu? Bagaimanapun keberadaan Eren yang sekarang masih sangatlah prematur untuk menyentuh taring Universitas ini. Bila salah bertindak, bukan tidak mungkin jika malah kita yang akan membahayakan keselamatannya."

Aku menyambung kembali kalimatku sebelum menenggak minumanku dengan nikmat. "Walau sebenarnya aku sangat mendukung hal itu."

"Kasus kematian Marco di wilayah sekolah akibat ulah Eren adalah cerminan pemberontakan tidak langsung. Bukankah fungsi utama sekolah ini adalah untuk membuat para kriminal jera dan tunduk sepenuhnya pada para pengajar dan Polisi Militer? Memberikan perlawanan pada staf sekolah sama saja dengan pembangkangan terhadap sistem otoritas Universitas dan Pemerintah." Gurat wajah Erwin nampak jelas ketika lampu menyiram sosoknya. "Figur Eren bisa mendorong mahasiswa lain untuk memberontak."

Aku tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan Erwin akan berujung.

"Maksudmu kau ingin mencuci otak Eren untuk menjadikannya anak durhaka untuk melawan Ayahnya sendiri?"

"Jika kita tidak mencobanya sekarang, sekolah ini akan terus-terusan menjadi ladang peti mati yang tidak ada habisnya. Pemerintah akan terus menyeleksi para lulusan terbaik yang memiliki kompetensi bertarung untuk dimasukkan ke dalam Pasukan Penjaga demi menjaga reputasi mereka sebagai pasukan pembunuh terunggul. Bila kita tidak bertindak dini, akan semakin banyak lulusan yang memenuhi kapasitas pasukan itu dan kita tidak akan memiliki apapun untuk melawan." Aku terus mendengarkan Erwin berbicara tanpa melihat ke arahnya. "Doktrin mereka harus dipatahkan. Masyarakat kita tidak bisa terus-terusan hidup sebagai budak Pemerintah dan mengabdikan diri sepenuhnya pada mereka. Mereka berhak menentukan pilihan hidup mereka sendiri sekalipun mereka adalah penjahat."

"Aku sudah tahu itu." bantahku. "Jadi maksudmu kau ingin melibatkan Eren untuk semua ini?" Aku mengulang kembali pertanyaanku.

"Kehadiran Eren akan banyak membantu." Erwin tak memberikan jawaban sesuai yang aku harapkan.

Aku menegak teh hitam lamat-lamat. "Hanya karena dia anaknya Grisha dan bisa menjadi serangan balik untuk kakek itu belum tentu kita akan berhasil mengalahkan mereka."

"Eren bisa membuka langkah awal kita pada pemberontakan."

Jangan lagi. Aku meletakkan cangkir Erwin hati-hati ke atas meja dan angkat bicara.

"Asal jangan ada kematian yang sia-sia." Aku mengingatkan. Nada keras. Peringatan. "Kau tahu aku paling membenci itu." balasku tajam sambil melipat tangan.

Erwin tidak bereaksi untuk meladeni ucapanku. Dia memutar tubuhnya menatap jendela basah tanpa berbicara lagi.

Segala obrolan kami seketika tertelan oleh bunyi hujan.

_Sirine_ merah tua di ruangan Erwin tiba-tiba menyala dan mengagetkanku dengan bunyi sialnya.

Aku mengutuk bagi siapapun yang sudah merakit piranti kerdil dengan suara hingga radius tiga puluh meter itu. Benda hitam itu tidak akan menyala kecuali jika ada panggilan dari Grisha. Aku menatap Erwin yang kini berdiri geming dan menatap tajam perangkat kecil itu dari jauh.

Kami sama-sama mencoba menduga tujuan dari panggilan ini. Dan pikiran kami sama-sama tertumbuk pada satu hal.

"Kau harus menjaga Eren mulai sekarang." pinta Erwin, dengan suara paling lemah yang pernah kudengar. "Mulai sekarang anak itu yang menjadi tanggung-jawabmu."

Sorot mata Erwin lain dari sebelumnya. Lidahku terkekang di dalam mulut dan aku tak bisa berbicara banyak. Lalu aku melihat Erwin melintas di sebelahku begitu saja sebelum aku tuntas menghabiskan minuman. Ekspresi Erwin kelewat ganjil. Dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan aku tak punya hak untuk melarangnya pergi. "Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan untuk hari ini." Suaranya berhembus seperti angin pagi.

"_Selamat tinggal_."

Tepukan pelan mendarat di sebelah bahuku sebelum Erwin beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menghabiskan minuman dalam kesendirian di ruangan Erwin, aku berjalan keluar meninggalkan Gedung Dosen. Tuntutan pekerjaan memaksaku untuk berjalan menuju Kantin. Untungnya jarak antara Gedung Dosen dan Kantin hanya berkisar dua belas meter, sehingga ketika tiba di sana, keadaanku tidak benar-benar basah.

Aku melewati Aula, menaiki tangga, melewati lorong lantai dua dan membuka pintu Kantin, menyaksikan setiap kursi masing-masing telah terisi oleh manusia.

Setelah menghitung seluruh jumlah mahasiswa pria yang duduk di meja grup Merah dan menyamakannya dengan nominal yang tertera di dalam daftar hadir milik Petra, aku menyadari ada lima orang yang tidak tercatat dalam absensi. Karena Eren tidak masuk hitungan, berarti sekarang ada empat orang kurang ajar yang bokong kudisannya perlu diseret paksa ke tempat ini.

"_S-Sir," _Suara rendah takut-takut milik seorang wanita bergaung di sebelahku.

Petra berdiri tak jauh dari sini. Dengan apron putih bernoda saus tomat dan minyak makan yang terciprat tidak karuan di mana-mana. Sarung tangan plastik miliknya menimbulkan bunyi kesat ketika ia menangkupkan kedua tangan dan menautkan jari-jemarinya dengan gelagat gelisah. Dia selalu seperti jika bertemu denganku. Rambut warna jahenya yang mengeras karena keringat pun tak digubrisnya walau sudah menutupi satu mata. Apa dia sudah mulai tertular penyakit sembelitnya Hanji?

"Ada apa?"

Dia baru angkat bicara ketika mengajakku duduk di kursi plastik di sebelah pintu masuk yang terbuka lebar, tempat di mana Polisi Militer maupun mahasiswa tidak banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlama-lama di sini. Areal terbuka untuk rehat bagi para pengajar yang lelah berteriak-teriak seharian akibat mengalami tekanan setelah meladeni mahasiswa bebal yang berkelakuan seperti anak kecil di meja makan. Dari sini aku lebih mudah mengawasi keberadaan delapan meja makan raksasa yang ukurannya seperti panjang tubuh Titan.

"Saya dengar Anda dan para Polisi Militer terlibat masalah pagi ini?" Suara Petra menyadarkanku. Gerlingan mata jingganya yang khawatir menerawang jauh ke dalam mataku.

Aku membalas dingin. "Aku memang selalu terlibat masalah dengan Polisi Militer." jawabku ketus.

"Tidak, tidak." Dia menggeleng cepat. "Maksudnya…" Lidah Petra terlihat kesulitan mengatakan sesuatu. Tampangnya jadi mencurigakan. "ketika Anda menolong seorang anak laki-laki dari Polisi Militer… Itu… benar-benar… tindakan yang heroik." ucapnya dengan senyum canggung.

Dia pasti bercanda. Itu sama sekali tidak heroik. Aku melanggar perintah Grisha dan tidak sepantasnya dia memujiku. Dan kenapa berita di dalam Universitas ini cepat sekali menyebar?

"Dari mana kau dengar berita itu?"

"Auruo menceritakannya pada saya ketika sedang saya sibuk memasak. Katanya dia mendengar desas-desus itu dari obrolan mahasiswa Merah."

Aku menahan tensi yang sudah memuncak ke ubun-ubun. "Si mulut ember itu..."

Melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajahku, Petra tertawa, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Sosok Anda yang unik itu selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan anak buah sendiri."

Walau menyedihkan, memang itu kenyataan.

_Dan aku tidak unik._

Aku harus segera angkat kaki dari kantin karena teringat ada bocah labil yang masih mendekam di kamarku sekarang. Sebelum ingusnya yang jorok itu mengotori bantal dan seprei, aku harus segera tiba di sana sebelum terlambat. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus memastikan situasi kantin sedang dalam keadaan kondusif dan anak-anak makan seperti manusia normal.

"Bagaimana keadaan kantin sebelum ini?"

"Hmm…" Petra melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin, memandangi sosok beberapa mahasiswa yang mulai bangkit berdiri dan membawa piring mereka menuju dapur pencucian. "Sejauh ini baik-baik saja." Baru saja hendak pamit dan bangkit berdiri, Petra kembali berkata. "Tapi tadi sempat ada masalah dari meja putri Merah terhadap dua Polisi Militer." Petra tersenyum miris. "Ymir dan teman-temannya. Seperti biasa."

Lagi?

"Apa ada yang terluka?"

Petra menggeleng.

Wanita jadi-jadian itu. Ulah Ymir selalu menjadi sorot perhatian para pengajar akhir-akhir ini. Sebagai seorang kepala asrama putri Merah, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan indikasi berpihak pada Universitas. Untuk di wilayah mahasiswa putri sendiri, dia adalah pencetak rekor dengan nama terbanyak di daftar catatan hitam. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Erwin saat itu dengan menarik keputusan untuk tetap mempertahankan perempuan tersebut di puncak jabatan asrama. Anak buah yang ditangani Ymir adalah yang paling sedikit di antara enam kepala asrama, tetapi dia adalah satu-satunya yang paling bermasalah di dalam komunitasnya.

Ymir adalah sosok inovator pemberontakan radikal. Dia selalu memberontak pada Polisi Militer sejak tiga tahun silam. Selain aku, Ymir juga memiliki koneksi dengan para petinggi Universitas Scouting Legion dan menjalin relasi yang cukup baik dengan mereka. Aku yakin dia juga sudah mengetahui segala seluk-beluk tentang tempat ini dan menjadikannya sebagai sulut pemberontakan. Tetapi dia tidak cukup handal untuk mengumpulkan sekutu dan mengajak mahasiswa lain untuk melawan. Kabarnya sekarang dia menarik Annie untuk ikut ke dalam pasukan kecilnya, tapi aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kelanjutannya.

Dan aku tidak melihat Ymir sekarang.

"Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Seperti biasa pula, seseorang datang dan langsung melerai." Petra menanggapi santai. Dia menyelipkan rambutnya yang berminyak ke sela-sela telinga. "Mikasa Ackerman. Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah yang tidak berhasil ditangani olehnya."

Berarti tidak ada masalah lagi. Sebelum aku beranjak pergi, Petra kembali memanggilku.

"_Sir. _Anda yakin tidak ingin makan dulu?" Dia bertanya dengan antusias.

"Nanti saja. Aku masih ada urusan." tolakku pelan.

Aku tiba di puncak asrama tiga menit kemudian dan berjalan di sepanjang lorong lantai enam sambil mengawasi pintu-pintu kamar. Ada empat orang yang tidak tercatat dalam absen. _Bandit-bandit sialan…_

Lantai tiga hingga lima bersih. Berarti kemungkinan terakhir mereka berada di—_tunggu sebentar. _Ada segaris cahaya dari sela pintu terbuka di kamar paling ujung.

_Sial. _Itu kamarku. Kakiku menghampiri pintu secepat mungkin.

Ada sembilan kemungkinan terburuk yang tumbuh di pikiranku untuk saat ini, tapi satu yang paling adalah—

—_kurang ajar. Anak itu benar-benar kabur._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seprei ditinggalkan dalam keadaan kusut. Piring kosong ditelantarkan di atas nakas. Jaket hitamnya yang tergantung di kursi pun lenyap. Beraninya si bodoh itu berkeliaran di luar pengawasanku.

"Mencari barang hilang, _huh_?"

Suara Kaney adalah rudal yang spontan membuat emosiku bergejolak.

Aku melewati dua pintu yang memisahkan bilik kamar kami berdua, menghampiri sosoknya yang berdiri menumpu pada bingkai pintu dengan wajah memuakkan seolah-olah hidupnya tak pernah dihinggapi perkara. Aku menatap asap rokok yang meliuk mengitari wajah keriputnya itu sama sekali tak mengaburkan kilatan tajam di dalam mata elangnya.

_Si bangsat ini_.

Dia adalah satu-satunya penghuni asrama yang berperangai seperti anjing liar, keluyuran kesana-kemari, bertualang mencari mangsa untuk dieksploitasi, dan selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk bermain api dengan para Polisi Militer.

Namun ada benteng transparan yang terbentuk di sekitarnya akibat relasinya dengan Grisha—dia adalah mata-mata Grisha atau sebangsanya—membuatku tidak memiliki hak untuk menonjok dagu runcingnya itu. Dia bukan sekedar mahasiswa biasa. Orang ini adalah monitor bagi Universitas Scouting Legion untuk mendeteksi mahasiswa yang ingin menghancurkan pondasi kekuatan Universitas ini dari dalam. Kaney selalu mengawasi tindak-tanduk kami selaku orang-orang penting. Dan sudah banyak nyawa yang tercabut sia-sia akibat perannya itu.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui?" tanyaku sinis. Berusaha tidak termakan omongannya.

"Aku selalu tahu. Tepatnya aku akan selalu berada satu tingkat di atasmu." Rokoknya yang sudah setengah habis dibanting ke lantai. Menghembuskan sisa-sisa asap ke wajahku. "Kali ini kau melibatkan anak kecil, _huh_?" Dia memandangiku sesaat sebelum kembali membuka suara. "Semoga berhasil dengan usahamu yang sia-sia itu."

"Di mana dia?"

"Mengapa kau tanya padaku?"

Aku tidak bodoh. "Di mana dia!"

Matanya menatap tajam. Namun aku sama sekali tidak takut. Lalu dia mengalah.

Helaan napas keluar seiring kalimatnya. "Berlari keluar dari kamarmu. Mukanya bagai dikejar setan. Seperti anak kecil yang hilang di tempat perbelanjaan dan mencari-cari Ibunya."

_Si tolol satu itu_…

"Sudah berapa lama dia pergi?"

"Kisaran sepuluh menit yang lalu." jawab Kaney. "Sebaiknya kau temukan dia sebelum keduluan Kepolisian Militer." Aku melihat seringai di wajahnya mekar.

"Ke mana dia pergi?" tudingku.

"Kenapa tanya aku? Mana aku tahu."

"Bukankah kau selalu mengintainya?" Gigiku bergemeretak.

Mata Kaney menyipit. Wajahnya yang mengeras menjadi jauh lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Aku tahu dia tidak akan suka dengan pertanyaan ini.

"_Mengintai_." Suara Kaney meninggi. "Bukan menangkap." Kaney menaikkan ujung topinya agar bisa melihatku lebih jelas. "Mungkin tidak untuk sekarang."

Satu-satunya hal yang memotong percakapan kami adalah bunyi lonceng dari kejauhan. Dentum tiga kali yang lambat. Kami berdua sama-sama tahu sinyal tersebut adalah isyarat kematian. Pertanda di mana seseorang baru saja atau akan menemui ajalnya.

Tidak. Itu bukan lonceng kematian Marco. Pastor Nick sudah membunyikannya ketika tim penyidik menemukan mayat Marco tiga hari yang lalu. _Lalu…_Ada yang mati lagi? Dua dalam seminggu? Siapa lagi kali ini?

"Kelihatannya seseorang akan memerlukan penghormatan terakhir." Siluet kilatan mata tajam dan suara Kaney yang rendah menunjukkan gelagat seolah-olah dia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui.

Aku memandang lurus ke dalam mata gelapnya.

Orang tua ini benar. Dia akan selalu berada satu tingkat di atasku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Intuisi menggiringku menuju Gedung Pertemuan.

Ketika tiba di sana aku langsung berpapasan dengan banyak sekali Dosen, para staf-staf pengajar, Polisi Militer, dan lima kepala asrama lainnya yang terlihat berdiri menunggu di beberapa titik, mengasingkan diri satu sama lain.

Aku melihat Mikasa langsung melempar pandangan negatif dari kejauhan. Sorot mata tajamnya terlihat kentara sekali walau jarak kami terpisah lima belas meter. Setelah membalas tatapan dingin itu sesaat, aku melihat dua kepala asrama dari Hijau dan Kuning berkumpul di sebelah meja kayu panjang, berbincang bisik-bisik, Farlan dan Samuel, isyarat dari wajah keduanya tercermin seolah-olah topik mereka sangat rahasia dan tertutup, sehingga mereka nampak anti untuk berbagi. Di sisi sebelah Timur, Ymir dan Historia, masing-masing kepala asrama Merah dan Hijau, berdiri saling bertatap muka dengan posisi Historia yang meringkuk terpojok, sudah dua tahun mereka terlihat selalu bersama-sama dan memercikkan spekulasi yang absurd di kalangan kepala asrama lainnya; aku tidak ingin membayangkannya. Bagaimanapun sosok anak baik-baik dari gadis kecil berambut pirang itu terlihat timpang dengan kepribadian Ymir yang amburadul.

Gedung Pertemuan adalah pusat dimana arus-arus manusia di dalam Universitas Scouting Legion akan berkumpul, poros di mana gedung-gedung besar seperti Gedung Olahraga, tempat ibadah, Gedung Pelatihan, Gedung Asrama, dan gedung-gedung lain berdiri mengitarinya. Gedung setinggi tiga puluh meter dengan struktur persegi polos dan konstruksi berbahan utama beton hitam ini akan menghubungkan lima ruangan primer. Aula, Kantin, Ruang Interogasi, Ruang Rapat, dan Ruang Eksekusi, tidak ada ruang khusus untuk pertemuan dengan orang tua mahasiswa.

Aku mengerti mengapa Eren harus dimasukkan ke dalam Ruang Interogasi. Karena ruangan itu terletak di lantai paling atas, lantai tiga, dan berada jauh sekali di pojok. Selain itu tidak ada jendela atau akses manapun yang membuat orang di luar mampu melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam, kecuali sebuah pintu kecil dengan tinggi lima sentimeter yang lebih tinggi dari tubuh Erwin, satu-satunya jalur yang tersedia. Beda halnya dengan Ruang Eksekusi, sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca anti peluru, sedikit lebih besar dari Ruang Interogasi dengan dominasi dinding berwarna putih pucat, didesain demikian agar setiap orang dapat dengan leluasa menyaksikan drama kematian dari awal hingga akhir. Dan setiap eksekusi wajib dihadiri oleh Rektor, itulah alasan mengapa Grisha melakukan sesi kematian Eren di dalam Ruang Interogasi.

Riko Brzenska, seorang pengajar dengan sosok wanita mungil berambut pirang yang pendek, mengenakan kacamata, dengan wajah serius yang terpancar lewat dua mata abu-abunya, menghampiriku yang baru tiba.

"Levi," Aku menangkap ada keragu-raguan di dalam suara dan matanya, campuran antara ekspresi kalut dan gelisah yang kentara. "Kau harus ke Ruang Eksekusi sekarang."

Alisku mengernyit. Lagi? Dua eksekusi dalam sehari? Siapa lagi yang—

Tenggorokanku tiba-tiba mengering. Ada satu nama yang langsung berkelebat cepat.

_Eren. Jangan katakan jika Grisha akan membunuh anaknya sendiri di depan publik._

"Siapa lagi yang akan dieksekusi kali ini?" tanyaku curiga.

"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri. Beberapa Dekan sudah menunggu di atas. Pembacaan sidang sudah dimulai dua menit yang lalu."

Itu menjelaskan alasan mengapa mereka semua tidak terlihat sejak tadi.

"Mengapa yang lain belum naik?"

"Karena _dia_ hanya memanggil orang-orang tertentu untuk mengikuti jalannya eksekusi." Riko menjawab dengan sangat pelan.

Aku mulai merasakan keganjilan.

Aku mendengar ribut-ribut derap kaki dari tangga sebelah Barat. Dua Polisi Militer muncul di bawah tangga dengan persenjataan lengkap, kehadiran sosok mereka sontak menghentikan segala aktivitas yang terjadi di dalam Aula. Aku melihat salah seorang dari keduanya, yang bertubuh gempal dan tinggi besar, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru Aula, berseru lantang dan membuat seluruh mata langsung melirik curiga ketika ia memanggil namaku.

"Levi Ackerman. Dipanggil menuju Ruang Eksekusi!"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Polisi Militer dengan seragam hitam yang solid dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki menggiringku menelusuri lorong lantai tiga yang sempit, menuju Ruang Eksekusi yang terang benderang. Lampu-lampu bodoh yang tidak pernah diganti di atas kepalaku ini terus berbunyi bergemerisik ketika kami melintas. Bunyi guntur dari kejauhan terus menghantam gendang telingaku. Aku merasakan ujung-ujung jariku membeku karena hawa dingin yang datang menyerang mulai mengikis jendela-jendela besar di sepanjang lorong dan melingkupi tubuhku. Dua orang sialan dengan lambang Universitas di punggung mereka ini terus berjalan merapat di kanan dan kiriku, mengangkat dua senjata yang berbeda, mengurungku agar tetap dalam jangkauan, dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Di dalam pikiranku, aku sudah menduga bahwa eksekusi bodoh kali ini untukku. _Sudah pasti untukku_.

Bagaimana tidak? Aku melumpuhkan seluruh Polisi Militer di Ruang Interogasi. Aku mengotori tanganku di pagi hari demi membuat bocah enam belas tahun yang bodoh itu agar tetap hidup. Aku melanggar perintah Grisha. Aku tidak mendengarkan pengarahan dari Dekan. Aku memberontak. Aku melakukan segala hal yang dianggap tabu oleh para petinggi.

Bajingan tua itu pasti sudah merangkai sandiwara kematian ini agar akhir dari ajalku dapat disaksikan seluruh teman-temanku. Sebagai sebuah peringatan bahwa kami tidak seharusnya mengangkat senjata pada senyum mahal dari manusia paling terpandang di tempat ini.

Grisha pasti akan senang sekali ketika menonton fragmen kematianku tersaji di depan matanya.

_Namun aku sama sekali tidak takut._

Di depan jendela besar milik Ruang Eksekusi, aku melihat Hanji dan Pixis berdiri di luar dengan sikap siaga yang kaku. Tubuh mereka tersiram cahaya terang dari dalam Ruang Eksekusi. Mata mereka menyaksikan sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu tanpa bergerak, berdiri dengan sikap istirahat. Di sekitar mereka nampak lima Polisi Militer yang berdiri mengurung dan langsung melempar tatapan begitu melihat kehadiranku. Mereka berdua menyadari kedatanganku, namun kedua Dekan itu sama-sama tak mengeluarkan reaksi respon.

Ini aneh. Jika Grisha memanggil seluruh Dekan, seharusnya—

Tubuhku berhenti bergerak.

Di mana Erwin? Seharusnya dia juga berada di sini. Mengapa dia tidak ada?

Leherku mendadak panas.

_Tidak mungkin!_

Kakiku berlari secepat mungkin, aku mendengar dua Polisi Militer di belakangku berseru nyaring memerintahkan temannya untuk bertindak cepat, beberapa petugas keamanan dari depan langsung membentuk benteng dan memblokir jalan.

Aku tak bisa lagi merasakan ototku, mereka bekerja di luar kendali. Segala kemungkinan terburuk menghinggapi pikiranku, namun yang aku harapkan sekarang semoga orang itu bukan Polisi Militer berusaha meraihku, aku menunduk sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuh bajuku, kakiku terangkat menyepak perutnya hingga ia tersungkur di lantai. Aku merampas senjata dari tangannya dan menyerang masing-masing kepala dua Polisi Militer lain yang hadir dari kanan, hingga aku merasakan kemunculan dua tangan tiba-tiba merampas senjata itu dan mengunci pergerakanku dari belakang. Aku spontan memutar badan, menggiring tubuhnya dan menggebrak punggungnya ke dinding dengan keras. Aku melihat bayangan Polisi Militer lain berusaha menghentikanku dari belakang, sikuku terangkat dan menyikut wajahnya sebelum terlambat, tubuhnya terhempas keras ke dinding dan mengucurkan darah dari hidung.

Aku tiba di jendela besar, terengah, menyaksikan segalanya secara langsung. Tanganku mengeras.

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin itu Erwin._

Di sana terlihat Grisha yang duduk pongah di atas kursi kayu berukir seni, berselimut dalam pakaian biru gelap, dengan senyum yang mahal, semahal kursi itu. _Wajah keparat itu_. Aku melihat lusinan Polisi Militer nampak berjejer rapat, mengelilingi suatu titik, di mana seseorang terlihat berlutut, dikawal oleh tiga Polisi Militer di setiap sisi.

Jantungku mencelos jatuh dengan cepat.

_Erwin di sana. Tidak ada yang memberitahukan padaku bahwa semua ini adalah eksekusi untuk Erwin!_

Tanganku meraih kerah Hanji yang berdiri tak bereaksi di sebelahku. Mengapa dia diam saja dengan semua ini? Mengapa mereka tidak melawan? Mengapa mereka membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja?

"Apa-apaan ini!"

Mata Hanji menyipit, bibirnya menjawab datar, dingin tanpa ekspresi. "Erwin telah gagal melakukan tanggung-jawabnya sebagai seorang Dekan. Seluruh kesalahan mahasiswa akan dibebankan padanya. Setiap Dekan yang dianggap gagal akan dihukum mati." Aku menangkap raut kesedihan di dalam matanya. Tetapi mengapa ia membiarkannya Grisha melakukan sesuka hatinya?

Kesalahan mahasiswa? Apa yang dia maksud adalah kesalahanku? Kesalahan Eren? Semua itu—

Tenggorokanku mengering. Hanji benar. _Peraturan itu memang ada._

"Dia telah membiarkanmu begitu saja!" Hanji menepis tanganku kasar. Dia belum pernah membentakku sebelumnya. "Dia tidak berusaha menghentikanmu! Dia membiarkanmu menyerang seluruh Polisi Militer! Itu bukanlah tugas Dekan yang sebenarnya!" Suara Hanji bergetar. "Bukankah perintahnya mengatakan Eren harus mati?"

"Mengapa harus Erwin!" aku menggertak. "Aku yang mengangkat senjata itu. Aku yang membunuh mereka!"

Hanji menggeleng dengan wajah kecewa. "Grisha telah berpikir Erwin gagal melaksanakan tugasnya."

Aku mendengar suara-suara senjata bergemeratak dari dalam ruangan. Aku melihat seluruh senapan api kini diarahkan lurus padanya. Tidak. Grisha tidak menggunakan senjata-senjata itu untuk mengeksekusi Erwin. Aku melihat seorang Polisi Militer lain berdiri satu meter di depan Erwin dengan sebuah pedang mengkilat di tangan kanannya. Erwin tak bereaksi. Dia tidak melawan. Erwin diam saja di sana. Dia pasrah pada takdirnya. Segala yang aku saksikan membuatku emosiku terbakar hebat dan menyulut rasa muak yang menguasai seluruh inderaku.

Grisha mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai aba-aba, dan sebuah pedang teracung ke udara.

Aku hanya bisa membentuk satu pemikiran jernih. Eksekusi ini harus dihentikan. Aku harus bertindak cepat.

Aku tidak menyadari kakiku telah berlari di luar kesadaran menuju pintu aluminium yang tertutup rapat. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang kasar menahan tanganku dan menyeret tubuhku hingga terhuyung ke belakang, dua hingga tiga Polisi Militer menarikku dengan paksa kembali ke tempat. Kakiku digiring paksa dan wajahku dihadapkan kasar ke arah jendela.

Memaksaku untuknya menyaksikan seluruh sesi kematian Erwin dari luar.

_Tidak. Aku tidak bisa_. Aku tidak bisa melihat kematian sahabatku terjadi begitu saja di depan mataku sendiri. Emosi membuat seluruh ototku mengejang dan bertumpu pada tangan kiriku, dan aku menyingkirkan seorang Polisi Militer. Tanganku terlepas dari cengkeraman dan kaca itu mengguncang keras ketika aku memukulnya. Bunyi retakan terdengar merambat namun hal itu tidak cukup kuat untuk meremukannya.

Mereka terus berdatangan, seperti serbuan meriam, menahanku dari berbagai sisi. Mengunci segala ruang hingga aku benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhku terus diseret hingga wajahku nyaris menyentuh lapisan kaca yang dingin.

Eksekusi ini tidak bisa dihentikan. Gejolak adrenalin menghentak jantungku tanpa ampun.

Tangan Grisha turun.

Momentum yang aku takutkan akhirnya terjadi. Pedang itu menebas di udara tanpa halangan. Aku melihat segalanya. Aku melihat pedang itu memutuskan kepala Erwin dari tubuhnya. Aku memandang nanar pada tubuh Erwin ambruk ke tanah, hingga potongan kepalanya yang bersimbah darah menggelosor jatuh dan menggelinding pelan, menyentuh ujung kaki Grisha dengan wajah menengadah.

Mendadak aku merasakan oksigen di sekitarku terlalu tipis untuk bernapas. Dan kakiku terlalu lemah untuk berpijak.

Aku melihat Hanji dan Pixis tidak bereaksi. Orang-orang itu seolah membutakan mata mereka dari pemandangan tidak manusiawi itu. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan dua Dekan sialan ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan siapapun.

Grisha duduk menggeming di sana. Tidak bereaksi. Matanya menatap lurus ke dalam mataku. Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu hitam mengkilat menyingkirkan kepala Erwin dari daerahnya. Erwin tidak seharusnya mati seperti binatang, dipenggal dan direndahkan. Dia tidak seharusnya mati di tangan bedebah ini.

Dari kejauhan, telingaku menangkap samar dentang lonceng gereja yang berdentum tujuh kali.

Aku baru sadar maksud dari ucapan '_selamat tinggal' _ Erwin tiga puluh menit yang lalu adalah pesan untuk pergi selamanya. Erwin sudah mengetahui kematiannya sejak awal. Mengapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Mengapa dia merahasiakannya?

Dan aku melihat mata yang menggelap di balik kacamata Grisha mengeluarkan aura aneh, dia tertawa. Dia telah mendeklarasikan pada kami semua bahwa dia tidak akan terkalahkan. Dia telah memperingatkan pada kami semua bahwa tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menghalangi rencananya.

Aku tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next:**

Part VII:**_Rivaille_**

**_A/N_**_:_ _I'm not sorry_

**_A/N_**_2__: __I'm not sorry__ kalo Armin kehilangan semenya_

**_A/N_**_3: __I'm not sorry__. Bohong sih._ _I'M TRULY DEEPLY SORRY__. Apalagi buat yang suka Erwin, saya juga nepsong sih kalo liat dia, tapi semuanya sudah terjadi… /nanges /mengasingkandiri /makanorang_

_**A/N**__ 4:__ Nulis POV Levi kayak nyari mati, sodara-sodara. Sepuluh kali lipat lebih sulit daripada POV Eren. Tapi karena saya memang pada dasarnya masokis yah apa boleh buat /apaan_

_**A/N**__ 5: __Dan buat yang bertanya-tanya ke mana Eren hilang… hanya Eren yang tahu /jogetoplosan_

_Itu apaan isi __interview__ di Frau Magazine sudah ngasih kode-kode kalo istri masa depannya Levi itu __**Eren**__._ _Kita semua udah tau kok. KITA SEMUA UDAH TAU KOK KALO DARI AWAL HUBUNGAN DUA ORANG ITU MEMANG CANON /kalap /makankakisendiri ENDINGNYA MEREKA BAKAL MENIKAH, PUNYA ANAK, DAN BERSAMA-SAMA MEMIMPIN DUNIA. MRUAHAHA /nyebur /dibakarmassal_

_Sign,_ _Rapuh_


	7. Bonus Part: Sasha & Part VII: Alter II

Bonus Part**: **_**Sasha**_

Namaku Sasha.

Aku menerobos lorong sempit yang rendah selebar dua meter dan merapatkan almameterku. Hawa dingin dari batu-batu granit yang membeku membuatku pakaianku menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih sejuk dari musim dingin Sina. Obor-obor dari kayu legam yang berbaris setiap dua meter layaknya penjaga malam terus mengawalku menuju destinasi, sebagian padam, sebagian bergemerisik menyala dengan percikan api yang terjun ke lantai batu-bata. Warna jingganya meletup-letup di dinding seperti kembang api tahun baru yang gagal meledak. Cahaya oranye redup yang bergetar menguar samar di dalam perut koridor di kanan dan kiri ini akhirnya berhenti tiga meter di depan mata.

_Apakah di sini tempatnya?_

Kegelapan statis yang pekat itu membuatku mengira-ngira akankah perjalananku terhenti di sini atau sebaliknya aku harus menyapa sebuah ekspedisi baru? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.

Udara dingin menggigit kulit leherku yang terbuka. Mungkin seharusnya aku urai rambut saja. Tapi aku selalu kesulitan mengikat rambutku sendiri!

Di pangkal daerah yang terselubung nyala obor terakhir, aku melihat siluet cahaya kurus sepanjang satu meter membias menghantam tanah. Dan tiga detik kemudian terlihat beberapa ngengat yang balapan terbang dengan gaya oleng dari dalam celah mencurigakan tersebut.

Pasti itu pintunya, pikirku.

Sepatuku terasa berat, berbanding terbalik dengan suara-suara motivasi di dalam kepalaku yang terus meraung histeris.

'_Bukankah kau lapar?'_

'_Lihat, di sana ada daging.'_

_Jangan, Sasha! Jangan lagi!_

Berkomunikasi dengan diriku, itulah yang kuputuskan. Namun aku terlalu naif untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa usaha itu tak lebih seumpama memanggang daging dengan sebatang korek api bekas. Tidak ada artinya. Aku tetap mendengarkan suara-suara itu.

_Tidak ada orang. Apalagi yang kau tunggu?_

Ketika jiwaku terbangun dari halusinasi, ternyata motorik kakiku telah lebih dulu menggiring tubuhku menuju sederet kayu mahogani kokoh yang menjadi pintu penghubung dengan sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Tempat terlarang itu, terbuka menggoda dengan aroma submisif yang menguar liar.

Ah, itu dia.

Tergolek lemah di atas meja tanpa pertahanan. Kau tidak bisa lari lagi.

Dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa dan harga diri, memanjatkan cita-cita dan impian pribadi, aku melayang dan berlari.

Aku berhasil mendapatkannya! Daging paling molek dan mengkilat dari semua daging yang ada. Kau adalah daging terbaik! Sekarang kau menjadi milikku. Milikku. Milikku.

**.**

**.**

_**ALTER**_

_a fanfiction by Raputopu_

_**Shingeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**_

_warning: AU, OOC, typo, mature content_

**.**

**.**

Part VII: _**Alter II**_

Aku melihat Erwin mati di depan mataku sendiri.

Jika ada satu-satunya orang yang aku harapkan untuk berdiri bersamaku di atas puing-puing kehancuran Universitas Scouting Legion, maka Erwin Smith adalah orang itu. Erwin, adalah seorang manusia robot kaku, tegas, bertangan dingin, dan sangat berpegang-teguh pada komitmen terhadap tugas-tugasnya dan tidak pernah sekalipun menentang perintah atasan, kecuali hari ini.

Erwin tidak suka membesar-besarkan kapabilitasku di depan pengajar lain, tapi aku tahu dia sangat menghargai keberadaanku di tempat ini lebih dari siapapun. Bersama Hanji, seorang lulusan Fakultas Kimia, penggila ilmu pengetahuan, wanita ilmuwan berkacamata besar dengan hidungnya yang bengkok dan besar, yang terus mempertahankanku keberadaanku agar tetap hidup di bawah rasa kasihan dan ampunan dari petinggi, kami bertiga menjadi sangat dekat dalam segala situasi. Kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak delapan tahun yang lalu ketika jabatan Erwin baru menyentuh puncak jajaran pengajar Ketahanan Fisik dan Hanji baru saja memegang jabatan sebagai ketua Bagian Kesehatan, dan aku masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa liar yang terus menjadi sorotan Polisi Militer.

Kami mengawali hidup yang suram di dalam tembok pengaman Universitas Scouting Legion dalam rasa tanya dan sama sekali belum menemukan titik terang dari misteri hilangnya mahasiswa-mahasiswa lama dari perederan.

Aku tidak pernah peduli pada nilai. Aku tidak suka menilai, apalagi dinilai. Namun berkat otak jenius Erwin, aku berhasil menembus lulusan terbaik—karena sudah membunuh lima belas Polisi Militer dan tiga mahasiswa Merah. Alasan paling bodoh dan tidak manusiawi yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku. Tapi dengan begitu, aku berhasil menjadi bagian mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang hilang.

Aku menjadi bagian Pasukan Penjaga selama satu tahun. Aku kabur sebelum perekrutan anggota baru di tahun selanjutnya. Aku kembali ke dunia bawah tanah dan hidup seperti sediakala. Namun mata-mata Universitas Scouting Legion terlalu rajin berpatroli menguliti tanah Sina dan mencari kriminal liar yang berkeliaran. Dan aku kembali tertangkap.

Aku menjalani kehidupan dengan dua kali menjadi sebagai Pasukan Penjaga. Aku ingin memuntahkan protes pada sistem kelulusan yang tidak wajar di tempat ini. Namun, Universitas ini jauh lebih kejam. Universitas ini tahu cara untuk menyeretmu ke dalam pusaran ketakutan. Mereka tahu titik kelemahanmu dan menyerang areal sensitif itu dengan serangan bertubi-tubi. Mereka tidak pernah memberikan rasa tenang. Memang seperti itulah tugas mereka seharusnya. Membuat manusia kehilangan akal sehat. Membuat manusia tidak lagi bersikap seperti manusia pada umumnya. Membuat manusia kehilangan jati diri dan menghancurkan manusia lainnya.

Aku tidak membutuhkan manusia. Terlebih manusia yang tak berguna dan kerjanya hanya meluluh-lantahkan skema kehidupan manusia lain.

Aku terbiasa hidup sendiri, melakukan segalanya dengan pikiran dan tanganku secara mandiri.. Aku tidak pernah takut pada manusia-manusia di luar sana, baik yang menghabiskan uang di brankas demi mencecap gemerlapan kota urban atau yang sejenis pengemis bermental penjahat dan gelandangan misterius dari dunia bawah tanah yang hobi mematai-matai gelagat orang lain. Aku pernah melalui dua jenis kehidupan itu. Dan mataku sudah dikenyangkan oleh hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya tidak aku lihat. Tempat ini adalah salah satunya.

Menerima takdir baru untuk menjadi bagian dari sebuah institusi akademik bertajuk kriminal, merupakan garis kehidupan paling buruk yang kujalani selama ini. Sejauh apapun aku berusaha menjaga jarak, secepat itulah mereka menarikku kembali.

Aku tidak percaya kutukan, namun kebetulan yang pelik ini terus terjadi berulang-ulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jari-jariku menjalar di serat-serat kayu tajam, meraba-raba meja mahogani berpotongan rendah di sebelah kursi kerja besar berukir milik Erwin, hingga menemukan permukaan tabung licin yang dingin dan bergejolak dengan bunyi air beriak. Aku menyambar botol _gin_ dengan label terkoyak itu tanpa membuang mata dan menenggak kasar sebelum menyadari bahwa aku sudah menghabiskan minuman keras itu ketika berniat menamatkannya.

Kepalaku sakit luar biasa setelah eksekusi itu. Mataku dipaksa melihat eksekusi sahabat dekatku sendiri di depan mata. Aku melihat pedang itu menebas—aku tahu mengapa Grisha tidak menggunakan senapan, dia tentu ingin membuat Erwin merasakan sakit sebelum kematiannya, mendesakku untuk melihat kepala Erwin terlepas dari tubuhnya—dan menarik nyawa seorang Dekan paling hebat dan berdedikasi untuk menangani tempat tanpa pemimpin yang waras seperti di sini dengan kematian yang paling hina.

Setelah eksekusi itu, aku terus berjalan, memutuskan setiap kontak mata dengan semua sorot rasa ingin tahu yang langsung menudingku ketika tiba di bawah tangga. Mereka datang dan pergi, menanyakan hal yang sama, lalu menyingkir, berkumpul bersama manusia-manusia berisik, kemudian membicarakanku dari sudut tepian bersama babi-babi penggosip lainnya.

Mereka bilang, Erwin pantas mati.

Telingaku sudah kelewat panas dengan segala omong kosong dari pantat ayam yang berkoar-koar itu. Yang pantas bersua dengan ajal adalah mereka—babi-babi peternakan berseragam Universitas itu. Mereka sepatutnya harus malu pada diri sendiri sebab kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut itu sebagaimana sama dengan apa yang dicampakkan dari dubur mereka.

Jantungku masih belum berhenti terlepas dari guncangan. Keringat dingin masih menjamur di atas telapak tanganku.

Sudut mataku menangkap siluet Pixis perlahan-lahan mendekat dari kanan, mengendap nyaris tak terdengar seperti tentara yang hendak melancarkan serangan senja, mencakar tenggorokannya sendiri dengan senandung batuk pelan untuk memuntahkan tegur singkat. Aku memandang bibir di balik kumis tebal itu tidak terbuka untuk menyampaikan simpati, namun tangannya terangkat dan menempatkan dua botol _gin_ lain di atas meja sebagai penghibur.

Tanganku berdenyut dan merenggut botol itu sebagai santapan keempat.

"Hari ini tidak apapun selain _gin." _katanya.

Aku mengenal Pixis yang sudah menjalani turbulensi hidup selama lebih dari setengah abad itu adalah tipe kakek-kakek yang kikir luar biasa, dimana ia akan selalu mengamankan harta karun yang dianggap tabu oleh sebagian besar orang dan menikmatinya di akhir pekan untuk kesenangan pribadi di bangsal bawah tanah. Sekalipun serangan penuaan kentara sudah menggerogoti wajah mesumnya yang mengkerut, namun orang tua botak satu itu selalu tahu cara menyelundupkan alkohol ke dalam institusi lewat jalan tikus. Menulikan telinganya dengan sederet peringatan bahwa jabatannya adalah pemegang sebuah jurusan, dan masih tetap membutakan mata pada sederet peraturan dan melanggarnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir walau sering dikirimi teguran. Dan aku sama sekali tidak melarang perbuatan bejatnya satu itu.

_Pergi kau dari sini. Aku tidak mau menyakiti orang tua bau tanah dengan tangan kosong._

Aku nyaris saja berkata seperti itu. Namun satu-satunya kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutku selanjutnya adalah, "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Aku mendengar deheman pelan. Untungnya Pixis telah membaca situasinya. Aku melihat bayangannya berjalan keluar dari ruangan Erwin setelah melihat ekspresiku yang tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Terima kasih karena sudah mengerti, Pixis. Dan di luar sana, aku mendengar suara Hanji berteriak, berisik, menanyakan keadaanku, dan untungnya Pixis mengambil inisiatif dengan menutup pintu dari luar dan melarang Hanji mengedarkan kakinya ke sini.

Lidahku panas. Pekat dan bercampur dengan segala rasa asin dari _gin_ yang terus-menerus menggasak leherku yang sibuk berkontraksi menelan apapun yang masuk ke dalamnya tanpa peduli. Aku berusaha membuat lambungku penuh dan dikenyangkan bergalon-galon _gin, _sehingga aku tidak perlu lagi mempermalukan diri dengan merayap ke Kantin dan menghabiskan stok sarapan milik Petra seperti binatang kelaparan. Namun indera pengecapku mulai mati rasa oleh kegetiran dan terbakar hambar pada akhirnya.

'_Mulai sekarang Eren adalah tanggung jawabmu.'_

Bicara apa kau, Erwin? Kau mengingau di saat-saat terakhirmu? Mengapa dari ribuan pilihan pesan terakhir yang bisa saja kau sampaikan malah perintah untuk mengangkangi bocah itu yang kau tinggalkan untukku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi rebas-rebas hujan yang menghajar atap seng berkarat dan mencakar jendela Gedung Dosen membangunkanku dari tidur. Ketika mataku terbuka dan cahaya masuk ke dalam retina, aku melihat jarum pendek sudah bergeser lima angka. Aku terus diam tanpa melakukan apapun sampai awan mendung terbentuk dan kegelapan menelanjangi langit di luar jendela. Kabut menjalankan tugasnya dengan mengenggam pepohonan dan menghilangkan warna di dalam kaca. Suara hujan sama sekali tidak membuat sendi-sendiku rileks, sebaliknya malah menyulut api di kepalaku yang kian melecut panas dan membakar benih emosi. _Gin _dari Pixis tidak memberikan efek berarti.

Bunyi gaung gemuruh rinai hujan di luar sana menderu-deru sengit dan bersanding dengan semburat hawa dingin yang menguar terdengar seperti frekuensi statis dari raksasa yang mengacaukan saraf otak di dalam kepala, dan membuatku ingin mengais organ tubuh manusia terdekat. Dadaku masih sesak, tapi aku tahu sebentar lagi rasa sakitnya akan hilang.

Telapak tanganku mengeriap ketika menyadari leher botol minuman di tanganku menyusut. Tanganku—_lagi-lagi_—tak sengaja meremukkannya. Entah situasi ini sudah terjadi berapa kali; aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan tindakan di luar kendali yang dikerjakan tanganku. Aku tidak pernah peduli. Dan seharusnya aku tidak menggerakkan bola mata ke dearah itu. Noda darah dari orang-orang keparat itu tidak mau luntur walau aku sudah mencucinya repetitif. Aku tidak ingat sudah melayangkan kapak pada berapa kepala. Panorama buku-buku jariku yang menjadi buruk dan merah padam akibat semburan darah ketika melakoni insiden dengan Polisi Militer tadi pagi.

Hanya gara-gara kotoran bodoh ini nominal stok sabunku akan menipis drastis. Pemandangannya membuat perutku berputar tidak nyaman. Pola darah itu terlihat sangat menjijikkan, menempel di tanganku seperti kotoran hewan, kontras dengan warna kulitku yang pucat. Sewajarnya darah manusia tidak mengecap selama ini. Alih-alih luluh bersama sabun, warna sialan itu masih melekat di sana, membuat jariku seolah-olah baru saja menggerayangi daerah intim seorang perawan.

_Sialan. Perawan atau tidak, orang-orang itu memang pantas mati. _

Pada akhirnya mozaik merah yang merekah lebar itu menyala dan menantang. Seperti sebuah memorandum yang mengingatkan bahwa aku juga memiliki tangan yang juga pernah membunuh banyak orang dan membuatnya pantas disejajarkan dengan tangan dingin milik bedebah tua itu. Dan hal itu membuatku lupa caranya berpikir rasional. Segalanya menjadi irasional. Memoriku bercampur aduk dengan pergolakan depresi ketika realita menampar wajahku.

Mengapa aku harus mengutuk bajingan yang menggenggam sifat tak lebih seperti seekor binatang jalang sedangkan di dalam diriku ada jiwa yang sama? Dan pada akhirnya semua orang akan selalu beranggapan bahwa aku-lah penjahatnya.

Selalu seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

MP83RK9C. MP-83-RK-9-C.

_MP- 83-RK-9-C._

Kombinasi itu terus mengiang di dalam kepalaku. Aku memateraikannya di dalam ingatanku.

Kode itu adalah bordir benang hitam di dada kanan seorang Polisi Militer yang menjalankan eksekusi Erwin. Dilihat dari tahun yang tertera di belakang inisial _Military Police, _sudah dipastikan umurnya dua puluh ke atas. Masuk pada tahun ke-sembilan setelah gedung ini didirikan. Jika dia di golongan C berarti _shift _kerjanya adalah petang mendekati malam. Dia akan berjalan mengitari Gedung Pertemuan dan Gedung Dosen, kemudian tiba di Gedung Selatan, asrama Hijau.

Aku tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ya. Tunggu saja di sana. Aku akan mencarinya sampai dapat. Aku akan menemukannya. Dan aku akan membuat bedebah itu merasakan hal yang sama seperti Erwin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kau tidak akan bisa lari._

Turun dari tangga Gedung Dosen, hawa-hawa dingin dari sisa hujan deras sebelumnya langsung menerpa kulit tanganku yang menganga di bawah pakaian. Bunyi menggelegar di langit-langit menghantarkan rintik hujan ke tanah basah. Genangan air kotor kehitaman dengan titik-titik air hujan yang mulai liar di atas permukaannya terlihat menutupi sebagian areal berlumpur dan daerah rawa di kanan dan kiri, mengukung jalan setapak batu-bata tua yang lapuk dan ditumbuhi rumput-rumput liar di tiap sela-sela susunan simetrisnya.

Mataku menangkap pemandangan dua pohon ek setinggi tiga meter yang mati kering selama hampir dua tahun di depan Gedung Dosen kini nampak bergetar pelan, bergemerisik samar dan konstan, sementara daun-daunnya yang kecokelatan dan tergerus lubang mulai berterbangan ke segala arah, sebagian melintas cepat di depan mataku, kemudian pergi bersama angin.

Sepuluh meter di depan mataku, aku mendongak untuk mengamati visual Gedung Pertemuan yang besar dan megah, menjulang sombong seperti balok abu-abu kokoh di antara semua gedung di wilayah Universitas ini, simbol tirani dan kekuasaan yang mengunci kebebasan setiap mahasiswa. Kabut semakin liar dan menutupi tanah landai yang digerogoti sulur-sulur tanaman rambat. Namun asap putih ini sama sekali tidak menghalangiku.

Ujung-ujung jari kakiku merasakan air dingin yang merembes menembus sepatu ketika aku melewati lapangan becek. Aku berjalan menuju kamar peralatan di belakang Gedung Pertemuan. Puncak kepalaku terus-menerus dihajar oleh ratusan titik air hujan yang mengamuk. Aku dapat merasakan air mengalir di sekujur tubuhku sekarang. Aku merasakan asin yang mengalir ke dalam mulutku ketika aku mengerang.

Aku mendobrak kamar peralatan dan berjalan menuju meja perkakas. Meja itu melekat di dinding batu-bata berlumut dengan sebaran peralatan tukang yang berhamburan di atas permukaan kayunya. Aku berjalan menabrak kegelapan dan mengambil kapak yang tergeletak. Lampu lima _watt_ yang bergoyang akibat tertampar amukan angin deras dari arah luar itu bergetar dan mencetak siluet bayangan hitamku sendiri yang berjalan ke luar pintu yang menganga.

Aku mematung di sebelah ruang peralatan, bersandar di permukaan dinding berdebu sepanjang koridor belakang Gedung Pertemuan yang berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan kosong bersama barisan kabut tebal yang berpatroli. Jari-jariku mencekik kuat-kuat tongat kayu dari kapak yang mulai berkarat, dan mencuri napas di dalam selubung udara dingin. Kabut dari segala arah mulai bergumul dan berjalan ke arahku, namun aku tidak peduli. Dari kejauhan, aku dapat mendengar hewan-hewan malam mulai berisik dan menjajah pohon-pohon kering untuk beristirahat. Sebentar lagi alarm jam makan malam akan berdering di puncak Gedung Pertemuan. Dan aku tidak akan membatalkan keputusanku karena aku sudah sejauh ini.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar. Bagaimanapun orang itu tidak akan bisa lari dari tempat ini. Aku akan terus mengejarnya ke manapun dia pergi. Dia tidak akan bisa hidup tenang. Dia akan mati dalam penyesalan. Dia akan merasakan kesakitan yang sama seperti Erwin. Aku akan membuatnya merasakan sakit yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri kaku, menggigil, dengan semburat merah yang membakar wajah di antara helaian rambut cokelat yang berantakan. Dia berdiri di sana dan membuat si Polisi Militer mundur ketakutan. Tubuhnya yang berbalut jaket hitam berjalan mendekat. Bibirnya gemetar dan membiru.

Aku tidak salah lihat. Itu benar-benar Eren.

"Oi, minggir, bocah." Aku menyalak.

Eren tidak bereaksi. Eren tidak berkata apa-apa hingga punggungnya tiba-tiba merunduk dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya sibuk meremas perutnya kuat-kuat. Menggeram. Meraung dan berteriak. Apa-apaan dia—

Sebelum aku sempat mengerti situasinya, kaki Eren tiba-tiba berlari. Kencang. Ketika aku bersiap-siap menghentikannya, tubuh itu menerjang si Polisi Militer. Membantingnya ke tanah. Tangannya mencekik si Polisi Militer sampai wajahnya berselubung biru. Kulit leher si Polisi Militer tercabik. Nadinya terputus. Teriakannya mengambang sia-sia ke udara. Darah merembes ke seragam ketika kulit-kulitnya mulai robek dari tulang, bersarang di antara gigi-gigi Eren. Eren tidak berhenti. Dia mencabik, merobek, mencakar, menancapkan giginya ke kulit yang terbuka. Dia terus menelan hingga bunyinya terdengar dari luar tenggorokan.

Lehernya mendongak dan Eren memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah. Darah kental turun menyelimuti jakun, merembes luas di lehernya dan turun terus hingga membanjiri pakaiannya. Mata hijaunya yang berkabut dan nyaris tidak berwarna lagi, menatap mataku nyalang. Aku melihat lapis tebal bibirnya yang merekah dengan merah kental, perlahan-lahan terbuka dengan serbuan uap panas dari lidah dan giginya yang berlendir darah.

"_Lapar… "_

Aku mendengus setengah tertawa.

Bocah ini. Anak ingusan satu ini sudah membunuh buruanku.

Mataku tertuju pada tangan yang tergeletak layu dan berenang di atas kubungan darah dengan warna yang masih terlihat segar. Aku mengambil potongan organ tubuh yang terpisah dari si Polisi Militer itu, menimbang-nimbang, merasakan darahnya yang dingin dan kental menjilat liar kulit tanganku hingga menggumpal, lalu menetes jatuh membentuk noda besar di atas fabrik celana. Aku juga ingin merasakannya, tapi Eren terlihat jauh lebih kelaparan.

"Ambil." kataku, menyodorkan tangan kaku dengan ujung-ujung jari yang membeku. Mendekatkan daging itu ke arah mulutnya yang bergetar.

Mata hewan yang marah menyala nyalang itu menantang sengit. Kami saling mengunci pandangan satu sama lain hingga pada akhirnya tangan kurus Eren menebas udara di sekitarku dan merampas daging itu dari genggamanku. Dia merunduk dalam-dalam dan menggigit daging kotor dengan selubung kain hitam yang menyelubungi permukaan pucatnya, hingga aku dapat mendengar bunyi tegukan nyaring dari lehernya yang terus mengempis dan berkontraksi.

"Kau baru saja mengambil buruanku, Eren." Aku mendesah berat. Kecewa, sudah pasti. Tetapi melihatnya sibuk memuaskan diri dengan daging dan darah dari manusia seperti hewan kelaparan, menjadi hiburan tersendiri untukku. Aku melihat kuku-kuku jarinya menyala di bawah siraman lampu dengan siluet merah kental, terus menghujam dan mengoyak ke dalam daging yang menganga lebar. Dia sama sekali belum terlihat lelah. Dia sedang mencari kenikmatannya seorang diri.

Eren tidak mendengar.

"Hei, jangan sia-siakan makanan, bodoh." Tanganku terangkat dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut cokelat kasar yang menjuntai tegang dan berdiri kaku "Jika kau lapar, habiskan saja semuanya. Tapi sisakan kepala bajingan ini untukku." Aku berbisik di sebelah telinganya.

Bau darah menusuk indera penciumanku. Aku tidak bisa menolak aroma pekat bau besi berkarat yang menghantam kepalaku dengan godaan warna merah menyala di sepanjang tubuhnya. Bau-bau itu terus menari-nari di dalam kepala dan mengacaukan indera penciumanku. Aroma daging dari seorang pria dua puluhan. Masih segar dan belum terkontaminasi. Dan Eren menghabiskannya seorang diri.

_Aku… sudah tidak pernah merasakannya. Mungkin sekali lagi saja._

Aku bertumpu pada lutut dan memajukan tubuh, mendekatkan bibir pada wajahnya. Menghirup aroma darah segar yang membuai. Aku merasakan denyut nadinya yang menggebu cepat bergetar liar di bawah lidahku. Terdengar deru napasnya mendengus susah payah saat aku menjilat area di perpotongan bahu dan leher yang digenangi darah paling banyak. Eren belum sepenuhnya sadar, namun bibirnya mengeluarkan kembali mengecap rasa yang sama setelah bertahun-tahun, ketika darah itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokan dan membakar leherku. Aku kembali merasakan kenikmatan yang telah lama hilang. Lidahku terus menyapu sisa darah di leher hingga rahangnya. Naik hingga ke mulut dan merasakan daging-daging yang melekat di gigi-geliginya.

_Setelah sekian lama…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gelap menguasai pandanganku ketika aku berjalan melalui lorong Ruang Kesehatan. Bau-bau obat dari segala arah yang mengamuk liar terus-menerus menggerogoti hidungku. Lampu-lampu neon yang berkedip dengan kondisi mati hidup yang miris menghantarkanku menuju Ruang Bedah. Mataku melihat ke dalam kaca jendela besar dan tidak menemukan ada seorangpun yang berdiri di sana, kecuali mayat Erwin yang tergolek dengan selembar kain di atas meja operasi.

Aku berjalan menerobos pintu kaca dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di sana ada mayat Erwin. Ujung-ujung jarinya yang membiru dan nyaris menghitam terlihat menyembul dari balik kain putih yang berantakan. Aku membuka kain dan melihat jasad Erwin untuk terakhir kalinya. Tidak ada darah yang mengotori tubuhnya lagi. Dan di sebelah tubuhnya, aku melihat kepala Erwin, menengadah dengan mata sayu yang belum sepenuhnya terpejam. Kondisi kepalanya sudah bersih tanpa warna merah. Dan aku mengangkat kepala itu perlahan-lahan, memandangi wajahnya yang lebam dengan seksama. Aku membentangkan kain besar di tanganku, dan membungkus kepala Erwin hati-hati.

Aku berjalan ke luar tanpa menoleh kembali.

Dan, tempat di mana semula kepala Erwin berada, aku telah meletakkan kepala si Polisi Militer di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Part VII:

_**Rivaille**_

_**A/N :**_

Heichou juga manusia, punya rasa punya hati. Jangan samakan dengan Bapaknya Ereen~ uwoo~ Eniwei, ada _bonus part_ Sasha, lho. Habisnya saya nge-fans sama Sasha. Isinya emang nggak berkaitan sama inti cerita, sih, tapi baca aja deh. Hohoh.

_Well_, _spoiler_ tentang Levi, kawan-kawan. Sebenarnya _chapter_ ini masih panjang karena gabung sama _Part VII: Rivaille_. Tapi jumlah words keseluruhannya bisa bikin muntah darah, jadinya saya bagi jadi dua _part_. Kalo nggak ada halangan, _chapter_ selanjutnya akan di-_publish_ nanti malam.

Dan ngomong-ngomong selama pengetikan ini saya dihibur sama video Levi lagi joget Gwiyomi_._

…..

Ada apa antara saya dan Gwiyomi… dan Levi… Kenapa jari tengah Levi lucu sekali /apaan

_**PS :**_

Mengenai lonceng yang dibunyiin kalo ada orang meninggal itu, saya ambil inspirasinya dari tempat tinggal saya sendiri. Soalnya di daerah dekat rumah saya itu kalo ada yang meninggal biasanya samar-samar bakal kedengaran bunyi lonceng yang dibunyiin (biasanya tiga kali) dari tempat ibadah.

_**PSS :**_

Sasha suka makan daging. Secara teknis, bener-bener daging. Daging yang diambil dari hutan maksudnya HAHAHAHA /plak

_**PSSS :**_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, **FERRA RII **AKA **FEROMON **AKA **OWNER WARTEG**!_

Dan terima kasih banyak saya curahkan dari lubuk kokoro yang paling dalam untuk kim arlein 17, Kirisa Mio, allsundayjaegerjaquez, minri, Hantu Belau, Kuro Kisaragi, Yaoumi. S, Rivaille Yuki Gasai, Network Error, Yuuchan, widi orihara, kyuminloid, Seijuroo Eisha, Typeacety95, Nini males login, Daiki Hanna, Monokurobo, Hayasaka Kairi, syalala uyee, Nick Say FuckerShit For Kagari, Kucing Bishie, dan killuablue serta semua pembaca baik hati yang sudah membaca Alter, baik yang dari awal chapter, maupun yang baru-baru aja karena kebetulan mampir. Terima kasih semuanyaaaa.

_Sign_, Rapuh.


End file.
